Hasta que llegaste a mí
by CherryBlossomAngel17
Summary: Esta es la perspectiva de Shaoran con respecto a la historia "A través de tus ojos" Espero que les guste y que responda a las pocas dudas que les haya surgido :D Algunas partes se repetirán con otra perspectiva obviamente, como por ejemplo los diálogos que hay entre Sakura y Shaoran, y hay cosas nuevas. Un beso.
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO.**

_Dos años atrás…_

El endemoniado sonido de la alarma me despierta, veo la hora, no llevo ni tres horas durmiendo, si no hago ejercicio puedo dormir una hora más, aunque si no hago ejercicio, no podré atascarme de chocolates, es demasiado difícil mi vida. Aun adormilado, tanteo la mesa de noche en busca del aparato endemoniado, hasta que por fin logro apagarlo.

Son cuarto para las cinco, comienzo a odiar mi vida, me levanto de la cama, me pongo la ropa deportiva, ya tendré tiempo para lamentarme, ¿y por qué me lamento? Porque he cometido demasiados errores, más bien, cometí un error y ese error me lastimó demasiado.

_"¡Basta! Deja de pensar en eso"_ me reprendo, ya han pasado cuatro años, pero me duele demasiado, espero que yéndome de Hong Kong pueda superarlo y deje de vivir como un zombi.

Afortunadamente el parque al que voy es demasiado extenso, lo suficiente para reprenderme por mi error, y para lamentarme, si tan solo hubiese hecho caso a mis padres, tal vez me hubiese evitado todo esto, tal vez si hubiese hecho muchas cosas, ahora tendría otra vida y no esta, en donde el trabajo es lo más importante.

El amor, no me fío de él, es un sentimiento que creí conocer y fue tan solo una ilusión, si hubiese sido real, ahora estaría con ella y con mi bebé, pero no es así, el supuesto amor que dijo tenerme murió, al igual que el bebé.

Corro durante una hora, el tiempo suficiente para darle toda la vuelta al parque y a un buen ritmo, y aunque me gustaría pasármela todo el día corriendo, tengo que ir al hospital, mi deber llama. Llego a casa de mis padres, me doy una buena ducha de agua fría, el calor en Hong Kong puede llegar a ser abrumador.

Piso el hospital a las siete en punto, voy a mi consultorio y me pongo la bata, los pacientes comienzan a llegar, uno a uno, algunos casos son sencillos, otros son más complicados, una de las enfermeras me lleva un chocolate, y se lo agradezco, después de correr no pasé a comer nada y mi estómago esta protestando.

–Su siguiente cita es dentro de media hora, ¿por qué no aprovecha para ir a comer algo?

La miro de reojo, no me gusta que me digan que es lo que tengo que hacer, únicamente le sonrío y sigo revisando algunos expedientes, quiero dejar todo en orden antes de irme.

–Kumiko, por favor retírate –escucho a mi padre–

La enfermera se retira y nos deja solos, no es normal que él entre así, debe de haber una razón de peso para que se porte de esta manera.

–Te vas mañana a primera hora, debes de presentarte en el hospital en Tomoeda –me informa– yo te alcanzaré en un par de meses, lo de Lian está reciente y no quiero moverla.

Lian es mi pequeña sobrina, hace unos meses tuvo un accidente con mi hermana y su esposo, lamentablemente, él falleció, mi hermana y mi sobrina están bien, aunque mi pequeña tiene un problema, tras el accidente, sus piernas no reaccionaron, y desde el día uno en el que nos enteramos, tanto mi padre como yo hemos estado moviendo todo a nuestro alcance para que esta situación cambie.

–De acuerdo, ¿y con qué cargo estaré ahí? –meto los expedientes en uno de los cajones, todo muy bien ordenado–

–Serás el jefe de oftalmología, yo te hubiese puesto como ayudante, pero aún no tengo el cargo de director, mientras no esté ahí –sus ojos ámbar tan parecidos a los míos me miran divertido, físicamente me parezco a él, aunque mi carácter es igual al de mi madre–

–Cualquier trabajo es bueno, siempre que me haga olvidar –respondo tajante–

–Supéralo, no puedes seguir viviendo así, el trabajo no lo es todo –la mirada divertida ha sido reemplazada por una mirada de seriedad–

–¿Eso es todo?

Lo corto antes de que empiece, sabe muy bien cómo me afectó la pérdida de mi bebé, estaba muy ilusionado en ser padre, creí que al fin iba a tener lo que mis padres tienen, creo que eso jamás ocurrirá.

Tomoeda es un lugar demasiado tranquilo, es el cambio que necesito, sin personas que me conozcan, un lugar en donde puedo empezar de cero, tal vez y solo tal vez, me sirva para olvidar todo.

El hospital está cerca de la casa que han comprado mis padres, también cerca hay un parque enorme, después de todo podré tener mis rutinas de ejercicio, llego al hospital y me dirijo al que todavía es el director del lugar, el puesto que será de mi padre en cuanto él llegue.

–Doctor Li, es bueno tenerlo aquí, le presento a Touya Kinomoto, él le ayudará en todo lo que necesite –me informa el doctor Iwao–

–Mucho gusto, por favor, llámenme Shaoran, el doctor Li es mi padre –saludo a ambos–

–¿Y este mocoso tiene todos los estudios que dicen?

Miro al que está al lado del doctor Iwao, tiene mí misma edad o tal vez es uno o dos años más grande que yo, posiblemente, tiene el cabello negro y ojos cafés, me mira con total desagrado y eso que no conoce el humor que me suelo mandar cuando algo no pasa como quiero.

–No soy ningún mocoso y acabo de terminar la especialidad en oftalmología, me gradué con honores de medicina y he estado involucrado en el campo de la investigación –informo–

–Touya, no seas grosero, él joven Shaoran se educó en casa, y cuando quiso entrar en una escuela normal lo saltaron varios años, por eso tiene lo que tiene –lo reprende–

No dejo que me intimide su cara de pocos amigos, el doctor Iwao nos deja solos y comienzo a ponerme al día con mis deberes en el hospital, me enseñó los nombres de todos los que están en el departamento de oftalmología, en realidad no son muchos, así que no tengo que aprender muchos nombres.

Solo unas horas de convivencia y Kinomoto ya es un poco más amable, también se está mostrando demasiado interesado en la oftalmología, aunque no me dice el motivo.

–Cuando quieras te presto mis libros, dan mucha información sobre todos los problemas de visión que pueden existir –comento–

–Ya lo aprenderé, iniciaré la especialidad en un par de semanas –me pasa una de las carpetas– si llego a tener alguna duda vendré contigo.

Tal vez él pueda ser un amigo en este lugar nuevo, lo poco que me ha contado, suena bien, su novia es pediatra en este mismo hospital, tiene un hermano y una hermanita, vive con sus padres aún y quiere estudiar la especialidad en oftalmología, es una persona normal, sin problemas, sin complicaciones.

–Me voy, nos veremos por aquí mañana –me informa–

–Nos vemos.

Lo veo irse, termino de acomodar unas cosas más en lo que será mi consultorio, no es tan espacioso como el de Hong Kong, y tampoco es que necesite tanto espacio, con lo que hay es suficiente, aunque me hubiese gustado que me lo entregaran con todo ordenado, no lleno de cajas y todo empolvado, me pregunto ¿desde cuándo no tienen jefe de oftalmología?

La ahora aquí se pasan volando, veo el reloj, ya son las nueve de la noche, me retiro, no tengo pacientes ya que aún no han hecho oficial mi nombramiento, según el doctor Iwao se hará hasta mañana, aprovechando que es fin de semana y que no tienen muchos casos de urgencia.

Me voy del hospital, aun tengo que pensar en dónde viviré, quiero conseguir una casa, por supuesto que estaría al pendiente de mi familia, ellos lo son todo para mí, pero igual quiero mi espacio, en donde no me reprendan cada vez que quiera martirizarme con el pasado.

Veo a alguien en la entrada de la casa, me voy acercando con cautela, hasta ahora tengo en un muy buen concepto este pequeño lugar, no quiero que cambie, debo recordar dejar la luz de afuera encendida, a oscuras no se distingue nada.

–¿A caso no pensabas llegar? –escucho–

–Mei, ¿qué haces aquí? –me acerco para poder abrir la puerta y por fin entrar y descansar un momento–

–Estoy de paso, tío Hien me comentó que te trasladaron aquí, no puedo creer que ya no te veré.

La veo pasearse por la casa, mientras ella lo inspecciona, yo voy a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, aunque apenas hoy llegué no tengo nada en la despensa, creo que me moriré de hambre.

–Salgamos a comer, la noche está agradable –escucho detrás de mí– además, necesitas salir, divertirte, ser el joven que eres y no un ancianito –se burla–

–Estás loca, pero si, vamos a salir, tengo hambre y no hay comida.

Vuelvo a tomar las llaves y nos vamos, necesito hacerme un poco de tiempo para ir por un auto y poder moverme más fácil, sobre todo cuando tenga que ir por la despensa. Avanzamos un poco y encontramos un pequeño restaurante, al menos tiene comida variada, pensé que tendría que aprender a comer las comidas típicas de aquí.

–Mi tío está preocupado, ya pasó mucho tiempo y no lo superas –comenta Meiling, sabía que su aparición no era sin motivo–

–Quería a mi bebe, solo faltaban cuatro meses para que naciera, no le constaba dejar sus dietas un tiempo –respondo tajante–

–Te lo dije desde que empezaste a salir con ella, todo el mundo te lo dijo –me señala con el tenedor– tú jamás nos escuchaste.

–Lo sé y me arrepiento –suspiro– y hablando de esto no me ayuda, quiero olvidarlo, sepultarlo en algún lugar de mi memoria.

–En algún momento lo tendrás que hablar –la veo llevarse un gran bocado de pasta a la boca–

No creo que llegue jamás ese día, nadie tiene por qué saber lo que me atormenta, es algo tan privado y es el motivo por el cual prefiero refugiarme en el trabajo a tener que convivir con personas y caer en lo mismo.

–¿Estarás ocupado mañana? Quiero conocer este lugar –comenta mientras toma un poco de su bebida–

–Hay una reunión, supongo que tendré la tarde libre, ¿cuándo te irás?

–En una o dos semanas, primero me encargaré de que estés bien, mientras te vas a trabajar, haré el super, te conozco y jamás tendrás tiempo para eso –la veo enarcar una ceja, me conoce tan bien–

Luego de acabarnos la comida, nos encaminamos a casa, es algo tarde y aunque la junta será a las diez de la mañana, me gustaría llegar temprano para ver el ritmo de trabajo de todos en ese hospital.

Apenas son las siete de la mañana y estoy despertando, hace mucho tiempo que no me despertaba a esta hora, me arreglo lo más formal posible, aunque con la bata no importa la vestimenta, aun así, me gusta verme bien, todo está en el aspecto, a las ocho en punto ya estoy en el hospital.

Todo parece marchar con tranquilidad por aquí, definitivamente es un gran cambio, al parecer los accidentes no soy muy conocidos, aunque tampoco puedo decir mucho, es mi segundo día en Tomoeda.

_"Tengo prisa, tengo prisa, decía el conejo blanco mientras miraba el reloj en su mano, Alicia corría para perseguirlo, quería ayuda, y el conejo blanco no se la estaba brindando, llegó en una puerta en la que vio entrar al conejo, pero ella era tan gran que no entraba por aquella puerta…"_

Nunca creí que en este hospital se dedicaran a contar cuentos, la voz de quien los cuenta suena muy animada, me acerco al área de pediatría, hay muchos niños reunidos con sus padres, mientras una joven de cabello castaño claro está leyendo la historia, me quedo escuchando un poco más y observándola, tiene una manera muy peculiar de contar los cuentos.

–Shaoran, que bueno que ya andas por aquí, te podré al tanto de algunos casos de importancia y tú decidirás cuáles quieres tomar enseguida, la realidad es que aquí en su mayoría son casos de pérdida parcial de la vista, miopía, astigmatismo y cosas simples, solo hay un caso que no tuvo una muy buena solución –escucho al doctor Iwao–

Aunque en realidad, me hubiese gustado poder escuchar el resto de la historia, sino me equivoco es el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, nunca lo he leído completo, me fastidia, no le encuentro lo maravilloso al cuento.

Después de una hora con los doctores, puedo ser libre, me llevo los expedientes que me dio el doctor Iwao, puedo revisarlos con más calma en casa, además quedé con salir con Meiling, y también quiero conocer este lugar.

–Li, me contó el doctor Iwao que te pasó los expedientes de algunos pacientes –escucho a Touya–

–En realidad, solo son dos, los demás son casos simples que no necesitan mucho estudio –comento señalando las carpetas–

–Podrías prestármelos, quiero sacar unas copias de un caso en especial, te juro que no haré nada malo –se apresura a decir–

Miro las carpetas que traigo en las manos, ni siquiera las he hojeado, así que no sé por qué tiene interés en estos expedientes, y tampoco tengo motivo para dudar de él ¿o sí?

–¿Qué caso? No eres de esta área –no se lo pondré fácil, haré que sufra por decirme mocoso–

–Te dije que empezaré la especialidad, necesito uno de esos casos para un trabajo, el doctor Iwao me dijo que tú los tenías –responde serio, aunque mirando recelosamente las carpetas que tengo–

–Eso quiere decir que te puedo dar la carpeta que yo quiera –fija su mirada en mí, cualquiera le tuviese miedo, pero yo no soy cualquiera, sus miradas me tienen sin cuidado–

–Me da igual, ya te dije que lo necesito para un trabajo –responde tajante–

Hace un momento dijo que le interesa un caso en especial, miro ambas carpetas, deberían de ponerle alguna etiqueta sobre el nombre del paciente en la parte de enfrente, pero no tiene nada, le entrego ambas carpetas, ya ha sufrido demasiado, igual más tarde tendré que leerlas y así me enteraré qué es lo que le interesa a Touya.

–No tardes, tengo prisa –miro mi reloj de pulsera–

Touya sale corriendo, aprovecho este pequeño espacio de tiempo para caminar por los pasillos, es medio día y en pediatría tienen muchos casos, me acerco para saber si puedo ayudar, de todos modos, sin los expedientes, no me puedo ir.

Las horas van pasando, me entretengo más de la cuenta en pediatría, los niños le tienen mucho afecto a la persona que les leía cuentos esta mañana, no me dijeron su nombre, solo que viene cada sábado y les lee un cuento cada que viene.

–Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, hoy no sé que ha pasado que estuvimos con mucho movimiento –veo a una joven de cabello rojo y largo– eres nuevo ¿en qué área estás? –termino de acomodar los crayones–

–Estaré en oftalmología –la saludo– me llamo…

–¡Li! –escucho que gritan mi apellido– llevo un buen rato buscándote por todo el hospital –veo a Touya– aquí tienes los expedientes, ¿ya acabaste Kaho? –miro a ambos, supongo que ella es la novia–

–Mucho gusto Kaho y cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo –digo sonriendo– nos vemos.

Me despido de ambos, llevo más tiempo de lo planeado y eso que se suponía que tendría la tarde libre para conocer Tomoeda, cuando llego a la casa, Meiling empieza con sus molestos comentarios de que no la puedo dejar esperando mucho tiempo, que debo de avisar, que el trabajo no lo es todo y un sinfín de tonterías.

–Academia de danza Allegro –escucho decir a Meiling– mira hay de todo, no solo ballet –nos acercamos a la mampara en donde están las diferentes clases que imparten–

–Sé tocar el piano, no necesito venir a este lugar –veo unas niñas entrar–

–Tú no, lo digo para Lian, tía Ieran ya está cansada de enseñarle piano y que no ponga de su parte, tal vez aquí le tengan más paciencia –dice señalando una de las clases–

–Todavía no sé cuándo venga, su accidente fue hace poco, además, apenas tiene cuatro años, no le puedes pedir concentración –comienzo a jalarla del brazo– vámonos, hay más por ver por aquí.

–La defiendes porque es tu consentida –algunas veces he querido ponerle una cinta para que evite ese tipo de comentarios–

–No es mí consentida –suspiro–

–Sí tu hija viviera tendría la misma edad de Lian.

Es como si a mi prima le encantara meter el dedo en la herida, fui muy feliz cuando me enteré de que sería niña, demasiado feliz y todo se derrumbó, me ilusioné antes de tiempo.

–¡Shaoran, regresa!

Sacudo la cabeza para sacarme esos recuerdos, los debo mantener a raya, me siento culpable por todo, debí de hacer algo, pude haber salvado la vida de mi bebé.

–Shaoran, Shaoran –Meiling comienza a sacudirme–

–Vámonos –me aparto de ella, cuando llegué estuve tranquilo, Tomoeda me dio mucha paz y ahora Meiling llegó a atormentarme–

Llevo dos meses en Tomoeda, y aún no logro conocer el nombre de la chica que va a leer cuentos, me da un poco de vergüenza preguntar, tal vez malinterpreten mi intención o no lo sé, sigo intrigado en su manera de contar los cuentos, se muestra tan emocionada y los niños parecen quererla. La llegada de mis padres se tuvo que postergar, Lian sigue mal, a pesar de que se puede mover con silla de ruedas, les está dando trabajo la mudanza.

Es sábado y es mi día favorito para llegar temprano al hospital, el motivo, es poder verla y escucharla, no comprendo por qué, pero me gusta verla, aunque sea a distancia, al menos mientras alguien llega y me rompe la burbuja que he creado. Hoy he llegado más temprano de lo usual, corro a dejar los expedientes, sigo investigando de quién son, cuando los leí no decía nombres, solo tenían las iniciales uno tenía SS y el otro SK.

Me coloco la bata y salgo apresurado para pediatría, no me quiero perder el cuento de hoy, aunque sea el inicio, es mí único aliciente, aunque sigo sin saber el por qué, simplemente quiero estar ahí, por mi prisa, choco con alguien, levanto la vista y la veo, tiene unos ojos verdes muy hermosos, ella pasa de mí, ni siquiera me da tiempo de hablarle.

–¿A dónde vas? –escucho a Touya, de dónde salió–

–A pediatría, quiero ver si se ofrece algo –en estos dos meses Touya y yo nos hemos entendido, más porque le sirvo de tutor–

–No es tú área –enarca una ceja– mi mamá me trajo estos sándwiches, vamos a desayunar.

No busco la manera de pasar de él y de su invitación, creo que hoy no podré escuchar el cuento, más bien no podré verla, tal vez Touya la conozca.

–La chica que viene a contar cuentos ¿nunca habla? –comento mientras muerdo un pedazo de sándwich–

–Sí habla, ¿no te habló? –ya me siento un tonto preguntado y Touya no me lo facilita–

–No, chocamos hace un rato, y ni siquiera dijo nada, sé que no es muda porque la he escuchado contar cuentos –lo miro– simplemente pasó de mí –comento–

–Ven conmigo.

Dejamos los sándwiches, lo sigo por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a pediatría, sigo sin entender qué hacemos aquí.

–Eres oftalmólogo, ¿no ves algo raro? –veo hacia donde mira Touya, está ella contando el cuento–

_"La niña iba junto a su bestia guardiana, recolectando las cartas que por error esparció por toda la ciudad, Kerberos, le ayudaba con esta labor, sin embargo, por no tener todas las cartas, la bestia tenía aspecto de un oso de felpa…"_

Y es en este momento que veo la razón por la que pasó de mí, ella es ciega ¿cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta antes? A pesar de eso, se le ve llena de vida, feliz, sin ninguna preocupación, todo lo opuesto a mí.

–Es ciega –digo volteando a ver a Touya–

–Perdió la vista hace dos años, ha sido duro… ha demostrado que puede salir adelante, aunque hay algunas veces en la que su pesimismo le puede más que cualquier cosa –dice con la mirada fija en ella–

–¿Cómo perdió la vista? ¿Cómo sabes de ella?

La pregunta más importante es ¿por qué yo no tengo ese caso? Podría ayudarla, tal vez con una operación simple ella pueda recuperar la vista, tuve de esos casos en Hong Kong.

–Es mi hermanita, mis papás y ella tuvieron un accidente el día de su cumpleaños, mis padres solo estuvieron un poco heridos, los protegió la bolsa de aire, en cambio ella… –hace una pausa– no se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y terminó en este estado –tiene una de sus manos en un puño, le duele contarlo– durante el primer año la vieron muchos médicos, ninguno le dio una respuesta alentadora, ahora se niega a hacerse estudios, yo sé que puede recuperar la vista, por eso estoy estudiando la especialidad –me explica–

–Tú no puedes atenderla, pero puedo ayudarte, ¿alguno de los expedientes que tengo es de ella? –no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que él tiene que ver en que solo tengan iniciales los expedientes–

–El que dice SK es de ella –me mira– hazme un favor, deja de espiarla, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que los sábados estás aquí mirándola.

–No tiene nada de malo, no soy el único que viene aquí a verla, hay más médicos que lo hacen –respondo, no porque él no quiera no la vendré a ver–

–Entonces, no te enamores de ella.

Es lo último que dice, Touya entra en dónde está su hermana, la cual sigo sin saber su nombre, lo veo acercarse a una mujer de cabello largo, que permanece junto a la cuenta cuentos, ¿cómo se llamará? Tendré que buscar la manera de conocer su nombre.

Ojos verdes, se cuelan en mi pensamiento todos los días, semanas y meses, y sigo sin conseguir el nombre de la cuenta cuentos Kinomoto, lo único que consigo con Touya es que me aleje de ella y que no me enamore.

Como si eso fuese a suceder…

**-PUES BIEN, AQUÍ ESTÁ LA BANDERA DE SALIDA DE LA PERSPECTIVA DE SHAORAN ¿QUÉ TAL ESTÁ HASTA AHORA? **

**AÚN NO SÉ CUANDO SUBIRÉ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, QUISE PONERLES EL PRÓLOGO PARA EMOCIONARLAS MUAHAHAHAHA xD JAJAJA OKNO, AUN NO DECIDO CADA CUANDO LO SUBIRÉ NI CUANDO INICIARÁ, PERO CON ESTO YA SE PUEDEN IR DANDO UNA IDEA :DD **

**UN BESO, YA SABEN, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Un año ha pasado desde que me vine a vivir a Tomoeda, un año en donde todo mi mundo ha cambiado, es como si llegar a este lugar hubiese roto todas las barreras que construí, y solo hay una culpable para eso.

–Sakura Kinomoto –digo mientras juego con el lapicero que tengo en mis manos–

Después de meses, logré conocer su nombre, sigo sin interactuar con ella, no tengo el valor de acercarme, tengo miedo de su reacción, además, el único día que puedo verla, Touya no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra, sabe mi fascinación por ir a verla y trata de evitarlo a toda costa.

He leído su caso cientos de veces, los últimos estudios que le realizaron llevan bastante tiempo, entonces con esto no puedo hacer mucho, se necesitan algunos estudios, actualizar el expediente, aunque Touya no ha conseguido que ella venga a hacérselos.

–¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que darme? –escucho la voz de mi padre–

–Este caso, lo leí cuando llegué a Tomoeda, pero el paciente no ha venido para nada –le entrego la carpeta– puede que en este tiempo haya habido algún progreso o retroceso –lo veo hojear el expediente–

–Se necesitan nuevas tomografías –dice mirando lo que tiene en sus manos– si el paciente no viene, no es un caso prioritario.

–Lo es, bueno, para mí lo es, sé que puede recuperar la vista, lo perdió en un accidente y…

–No puedes tomar el caso –me interrumpe– ¿quién es? –deja la carpeta en mi escritorio–

–La hermana de Touya Kinomoto, es la que viene a contar cuentos cada sábado –le explico– sé que puedo tomar el caso, solo tengo que lograr que venga a consultar, a hacerse unos estudios y pod… –de nuevo me interrumpe–

–Shaoran ¿por qué te interesa que recupere la vista? –se quita las gafas–

–Pues… porque… –me quedo pensando un instante–

¿Por qué quiero que recupere la vista? No me había cuestionado eso con ningún paciente, no entiendo a qué viene eso.

–No puedes tomar el caso hijo, y si ella no quiere hacerse los estudios nadie puede obligarla –sentencia– olvídalo.

–No puedo olvidarlo, ella puede recuperar la vista –trato de no exaltarme– solo es cuestión de unos estudios para actualiz.. –no me deja terminar–

–Shaoran, no tomarás este caso, si ella decide hacerse los estudios, la verá otro médico, tú no eres el indicado –lo veo agarrar la carpeta– sabes que los sentimientos no se mezclan en este trabajo, le tienes afecto a esa niña y no puedes atenderla, por el bien de ambos.

¿Sentimientos? ¿Afecto? Sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, no siento nada por ella, simplemente quiero que recupere la vista como con todos mis pacientes, ella no nació sin ese privilegio y aunque hubiese nacido así, en muchos casos se puede recuperar, no sé por qué mi padre llegó a esa conclusión errónea, yo no siento nada por ella.

_"¿A quién le mientes? No has dejado de soñar con ella desde el día que la viste"_ escucho una voz en mi cabeza que se burla de mí.

Soñar con alguien no es sentir algo hacia esa persona, aunque, tampoco he tenido el valor de hablarle, cuando pasa a mi lado, me quedo sin palabras y a Touya parece divertirle esa situación, comienzo a pensar que los encuentros que hemos tenido en los pasillos, él lo ha planeado.

–¿Shaoran, podrías ayudarme? –veo a Kaho en la puerta–

–Por supuesto, ¿qué necesitas?

–Hay unas cajas que necesito llevar a la bodega, normalmente Touya me ayuda, pero ahora anda ocupado con su hermana –me explica–

–¿Le pasó algo?

La curiosidad puede conmigo y más cuando mencionan algo de la hermana de Touya, aún no me explico la razón, Kaho no dice nada, la ayudo con las cajas, cuatro vueltas por cuatro cajas con un sinfín de juguetes, al parecer están empezando a recolectar para navidad o no sé qué evento se venga, cada día inventan más celebraciones.

–Te gusta Sakura –la escucho decir–

–¿Disculpa? –dejo la última caja junto a las demás–

–Me escuchaste bien, te gusta Sakura, ¿por qué no le hablas?

Algo me dice que lo de traer las cajas fue una simple excusa para tocar ese tema, ni siquiera puedo escapar, ella está en la puerta bloqueándome el paso.

–A mi no me gusta nadie –respondo tajante–

–¿Por qué lo niegas? A ella le convendría un chico como tú –comenta–

–No me gusta y no estoy para esas cursilerías, no creo en el amor –Kaho es dura de tratar, creo que no le gustó para nada mi respuesta–

–Shaoran, llevas un año espiándola, todos en el hospital se han dado cuenta que los sábados llegas más temprano de lo usual, por qué no simplemente lo admites –dice de lo más tranquila–

–Porque no es verdad, llego temprano porque tengo asuntos que atender, dejo trabajo pendiente, solo por eso lo hago –me excuso, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro–

–Hay sábados que estas terminando tu guardia y te quedas –enarca una ceja–

–Me gusta escuchar los cuentos, Kaho, no hagas suposiciones, a mí no me gusta nadie –respondo de lo más tranquilo–

No le agrada mi respuesta, y no me importa, sé que no me gusta, no siento nada por nadie.

–¿Por qué te niegas? ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

¡Dios mío! ¡Por qué insisten en hacerme recordar! Luego de que ya estaba desapareciendo un poco de esa oscuridad, tiene que haber alguien que hace que aparezca.

–No es asunto tuyo –espeto–

–Debió ser muy duro, pero sabes, siempre hay que tener esperanza, las cosas suceden por algo, ten en cuenta eso.

Ella se va, me deja con mis demonios, con los recuerdos de aquel día cuando internaron a Wen por el sangrado repentino que tuvo, ese día estaba en la universidad, tenía un examen muy importante, cuando recibí el mensaje, todo había pasado, el estado era crítico, la bebé no estaba muy bien desarrollada por falta de vitaminas y alimento, debí de haber estado más al pendiente de ella.

¿En dónde se encuentra el rayo de esperanza? Mi modo zombi hace su aparición luego de casi un año de mantenerlo escondido, es como si los recuerdos quisieran seguir torturándome, sé que pude haber hecho más, debí de haber hecho más, no debí descuidarla, debí de cerciorarme de que tomara las vitaminas, de que comiera, no solo lo debí de haber dado por hecho.

–¿Estás bien?

Escucho una voz familiar en medio de mi tormento, no sé cuánto tiempo he estado en la bodega, lo único que sé es que debo de volver a guardar mis recuerdos.

–Si –respondo–

Paso de él, hay algo que me está asfixiando, necesito alejarme de aquí, necesito aire, necesito olvidar todo.

_"¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Los crayones han renunciado! Duncan, el dueño de los crayones, encontró unas cartas, las cuales dejaron los crayones, en donde explican ¿por qué están renunciando? Empecemos con la primera carta…. Querido Duncan…."_

Escucho la voz de Sakura en los pasillos, hoy no es sábado, no entiendo qué es lo que hace aquí, pero su voz es como un salvavidas para mí, hace que mis recuerdos se escondan, como si ella fuera la luz en toda mi oscuridad.

¿Y si de verdad estoy sintiendo algo por ella? Pero es imposible, no he tenido contacto con ella, ni siquiera sé nada de su vida, más que tiene dos hermanos, que perdió la vista y que viene a contar cuentos los sábados. Hoy no es sábado, así que no entiendo qué hace aquí.

–Para que no te esté pasando nada, te ves fatal –escucho a mi espalda–

–¿Qué hace aquí? Hoy no es sábado –cambio de tema, no quiero que los recuerdos vuelvan a mí–

–Hoy hace tres años perdió la vista –responde con un suspiro– cada año intentamos que la pase bien, pero parece estar aterrada, no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños –dice mirándola–

–Para que lo pueda olvidar le tiene que pasar algo muy bueno este mismo día –escucho que digo en voz alta, mis pensamientos comienzan a querer salir–

–Es imposible con ella, no le gusta, el año pasado se escapó de casa en la madrugada, una señora le avisó a mamá que estaba en el parque y la estuvimos cuidando, no nos atrevimos a acercarnos, se hace la fuerte pero en el fondo le duele todo y sé que es normal, no ha de ser fácil para ella vivir así, tuvo que renunciar a mucho –lo escucho con atención es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me habla sobre ella–

–Tienen que ser pacientes, no obligarla a nada, todo tiene que ser en su tiempo, con sus términos –le doy unas palmadas en la espalda–

–Bueno, te conté sobre ella, ahora tú cuéntame, ¿por qué estabas en la bodega?

Con Touya no puedo huir, era demasiado bueno por su parte toda la información que me estaba proporcionando, ahora veo que no era de a gratis.

–Ayudé a Kaho a llevar unas cajas –vuelvo mi mirada a pediatría, pareciera que me está mirando, pero no es así, ni siquiera sabe que existo–

–¿Qué escondes? –su pregunta hace que lo voltea ver, nunca me he caracterizado por hablar de mí vida privada–

–Nada, si me disculpas, tengo muchos pendientes –trato de huir, pero no me deja–

–Habla, o algún día le contaré a mi hermana que eres casado –no puedo evitar carcajearme por su comentario, ¿en dónde saca tanta imaginación? –

–Que pésimo chantaje estás usando, dile, de todos modos, no me conoce, no pierdo nada –digo entre risas, lo dejo con sus ocurrencias–

El sentido del humor de Touya es raro, nuestra amistad es rara, al final siempre discutimos porque él dice que no debo de fijarme en su hermana y algunas veces me cuenta de alguien al que odia, según me ha dicho, lo conoció hace dos años, y cito textualmente "se la vive pegado a Sakura como larva" esas son las palabras que usa al referirse a ese sujeto.

–¡Me debes una explicación Li! –lo escucho gritar–

Ni siquiera me detengo, entro a mi consultorio, los recuerdos vuelven a mí, Wen siempre estuvo conmigo, me hizo creer que me quería, que me apoyaba, cuando en realidad, solo me veía como alguien que podría mantener sus caprichos, me enteré de su embarazo luego de irnos a vivir juntos, todos me decían que no era bueno, que no debía dejar todo por ella, aunque no lo dejé todo, mis padres no me dieron la espalda, fue algo que le dije a Wen luego de comenzar a vivir juntos.

_"Dile que tus papás no te seguirán apoyando… que ahora tendrás que trabajar, hazlo y la conocerás tal cual"_ esas fueron las palabras de Meiling.

Sembró en mí la semilla de la duda y le hice caso, hablé con Wen, le dije que no tendríamos los mismos privilegios que antes, que ahora se tendría que conformar con lo que le diera, desde ahí, todo se fue derrumbando, ella no soportaba la idea de vivir así, pedía ayuda a sus padres, luego empezó a notarse el embarazo, su ropa no le quedaba, se quejaba por su aspecto, en realidad, se quejaba por todo, empezó sus dietas, dejó de tomar las vitaminas y eso fue que todo se fuera al caño, incluida mi bebé.

–¡Tienes un hijo! –escucho gritar a Touya–

Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento saqué el único ultrasonido que tengo de mi bebé, el recuerdo constante de que no puedo ser feliz, de que lo perdí todo, ni siquiera el grito de Touya me hace borrar esos recuerdos.

–No, no tengo un hijo –guardo el ultrasonido en uno de mis cajones– ¿Qué quieres Kinomoto?

–Acabas de esconder una ecografía, después de todo, si escondes algo –lo veo sonreír con suficiencia, tengo ganas de darle un golpe en su cara, haber si de esa manera se deja de meter en donde no lo llaman–

–No escondo nada, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz? –me acomodo en mi silla y lo miro–

–Se supone que somos amigos ¿no? ¿por qué no me cuentas?

¿Amigos? En este año, si se ha comportado como un amigo, en realidad es con el único con el que hablo y mantengo contacto, y eso porque es el único que logra aguantarme hasta con mi malhumor, somos tan parecidos, él igual es un energúmeno de primera.

–No tengo un hijo, nunca nació –respondo con un suspiro–

–Lo siento mucho, no te hace bien conservar esa ecografía –señala el cajón en donde la guardé– Tal vez un momento feliz te haga olvidar ese trago amargo.

–Ahora copias mis frases –respondo irónico–

–Tal vez debas darte esos mismos consejos, pero te aseguro que teniendo la ecografía y viéndola no te traerá nada bueno, algún día podrás tener hijos, nunca debes de quedarte estancado en recuerdos –jamás pensé que Touya Kinomoto tuviera un lado filosófico–

No le respondo, no sé que decirle, lo veo salir de mi consultorio, he intentado por todos los medios deshacerme de la ecografía, pero no puedo, me cuesta soltar esa parte de mi vida, reviso mis pendientes, en realidad, hoy no tengo nada importante que hacer, todos los pacientes ya los atendí, solo debo quedarme en caso de alguna emergencia.

Salgo del consultorio, y como si mis pies tuviesen vida, me dirijo a pediatría, ahí sigue ella, con su sonrisa, tiene una muy hermosa sonrisa, me recargo en la media pared que hay de división, al parecer hoy trajo muchos cuentos para leer.

_"Para atrapar una estrella, lo mejor sería levantarse temprano, cuando ya están cansadas de brillar toda la noche, así que al día siguiente se levantó al amanecer, como no había estrellas a la vista, se sentó a esperar que apareciera alguna…"_

Los niños escuchan atentos la historia, incluso yo la escucho atento, siempre me iba antes de que acabara las historias, hoy no fue así, logré escuchar todo el cuento, los pequeños aplaudían sin cesar, veo a la señara Kinomoto acercarse a Sakura, la ayuda a levantarse y la sienta en un espacio apartado, mientras que ella se reúne con los niños y se sientan a pintar.

Por curiosidad, me acerco a ella sin hacer ruido, todos están entretenidos en lo suyo que ni se dan cuenta de mi presencia, me siento a una distancia prudente de ella, tiene un libro con ella, veo como pasa sus manos por él, recuerdo haber tomado un curso de braille por pura curiosidad, es una manera diferente de leer, lo único malo, es que para acceder a libros en braille es un poco complicado y costoso.

–¿Quién está ahí?

La escucho, me quedo paralizado, no sé qué decirle, no quiero que sienta que me acerco a ella por lástima, eso jamás lo haría, sin decir nada, me levanto y me voy de ahí, aun no es el momento de hablar con ella, de hecho, no creo encontrar el momento, ni siquiera sé si algún día hablemos.

–¡Cerecito!

Veo a un joven con cabello gris y anteojos, se acerca a ella y la abraza, ¿será su novio? ¿y eso a mí qué me importa? Me alejo de ahí, no quiero seguir viéndola, en realidad, no quiero que me vean ahí y que comiencen con sus suposiciones.

–¿Ya dejarás de espiar a mi hermana? –escucho repentinamente–

–No la estaba espiando –¿acaso Touya tiene un radar que le indique que me acerco a su hermana? –

–Por supuesto que sí, te dije que no te acercaras a ella –dice serio–

–No me he acercado a ella, además, si lo hago ¿qué? Quien me puede pedir que me aleje es ella, tú no –respondo altanero, nuestro carácter choca siempre y hoy no ha sido la excepción–

–No le convienes a mi hermana, tienes tus propios demonios, ella necesita a alguien que luche con ella, que la ayude a salir adelanta y tú –me señala con su dedo índice– no eres ese alguien.

Me duelen sus palabras, por supuesto, tengo mis demonios, tengo un pasado, como todos, creo que me está subestimando, sí me lo propongo, sé que puedo ayudar a Sakura, ser su apoyo, ser quien esté con ella en las buenas y en las malas.

_"Basta, por ahí no debes de ir… deja de pensar en eso"_ me reprendo, aunque lo quiera, mis pensamientos tienen vida, sobre todo cuando es algo con respecto a Sakura, no sabe que existo y ya me trae de cabeza.

Por supuesto, no puedo culpar a Touya por creer que no puedo cuidar de su hermana, me he mostrado reacio a cualquier contacto con ella, incluso cuando la tengo enfrente de mí, aguanto la respiración para que no sé de cuenta de mi presencia, al paso que voy, creo que moriré y ella jamás sabrá de mí.

_"¡Qué dramático!… Traigan una bolsa para el vómito"_ escucho la voz en mi cabeza, estoy empezando a quedar loco, me reprendo mentalmente y escucho voces, ya ni mi cordura es de fiar.

–¿Este año no intentarán hacer algo para su cumpleaños? –cambio el tema de conversación, ya sé que no soy bueno para ella, no necesito que me lo siga diciendo–

–No, este año le estamos dando su espacio, por eso está aquí, pidió venir a leer cuentos.

Nos quedamos platicando sobre todo y nada, sus amenazas constantes de que le dirá algún día que estoy casado me da gracia, no creo que llegue ese día, para empezar, me tengo que armar de valor para hablarle, además, está el hecho de que se deba interesar por mí, no creo que esas dos cosas sucedan ni hoy ni nunca.

–La larva con anteojos me saca de mis casillas, se cree el gracioso, no soporto que esté cerca de Sakura –dice apretando los puños–

Recuerdo que el sujeto que se acercó a ella hace un momento tiene anteojos, entonces, ¿se trata de él? Se ve mayor que Sakura, claro que ella no se da cuenta de eso.

–¿Por qué te cae mal? –pregunto como si no me importara, cuando en realidad me muero por saber la respuesta–

–Porque es un aprovechado, no deja de coquetearle, se aprovecha de que no ve –responde con furia– si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, no respondo de mis actos.

En verdad está enojado, sus celos de hermano son irracionales, no tiene nada de malo que alguien esté interesado por su hermana, es muy linda, sobre todo cuando sonríe, y esos ojos verdes como dos joyas preciosas, es la chica más hermosa que haya conocido.

–Tal vez deberías darte una vuelta en pediatría, me pareció ver al que dices que es una larva con anteojos –le digo lo que vi, enseguida lo veo esbozar una sonrisa, me da miedo cuando lo hace–

–Ese no es la larva con anteojos, él es Yukito, es mi hermano y es el único con anteojos que puede estar cerca de ella –responde–

Debí de mantener la boca cerrada, es solo que quería salir de dudas, además, no tiene nada de malo, fue un simple comentario.

–Aquí estás –escucho de repente– tú mamá te anda buscando –dice Kaho–

–Nos vemos Li, recuerda nuestra plática, aprende a soltar –responde entre risas, ¿es que a Touya nada se le olvida? –

Veo a los dos irse, de nuevo me quedo en mi consultorio, esta vez no hay recuerdos, no hay nada que me perturbe, cierro mis ojos y veo dos orbes verdes hermosos, pensar en ella me da paz, tal vez ella sea mi luz en esta oscuridad.

Las palabras de Touya resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez, aunque intente acercarme a ella, él se interpondrá, nunca me dejará estar cerca de Sakura, en realidad, no le gusta que nadie esté cerca de ella, si a ese pobre le dice "larva con anteojos" no quiero imaginar qué apodo me pondrá, con la imaginación que se carga, todo es posible.

Debo de buscar la manera de acercarme a ella, al menos para que sepa de mí, de que existo, aún no sé cómo lograrlo, no me preocupa Touya, aunque él no quiera, yo puedo acercarme a ella, puedo hacer el intento, el problema es que no sé si esté preparado para eso, tengo miedo de equivocarme y sobre todo que Touya tenga razón y que yo no sea el indicado.

Dos años, ya dos años han pasado desde que llegué a Tomoeda, dos años en los que no he podido hablar con Sakura, cuando estoy decidido a hablar con ella, mi voz no pone de su parte, me quedo sin habla, además; Touya igual se la pasa molestándome, más porque me he negado a contarle toda la historia de mi vida, y es que, aunque le tengo confianza, no quiero acordarme de eso, estoy tratando de enterrarlo, pero parece que nadie puede entender eso.

Cada día me es más difícil darle la vuelta a las conversaciones, más que nada porque quiere jugar conmigo y mis sentimientos, y es que soy el único que se ha estado mintiendo, me he negado a aceptar lo que estoy comenzando a sentir, sin tratar con ella, me he enamorado, y al parecer, todos lo han notado excepto yo.

–Cada día es imposible encontrarte en tú casa o en casa de mis tíos –alzo la vista y veo a Meiling apoyada en el marco de la puerta–

–¿Qué haces aquí? –me levanto para saludarla, hace meses que no sé de ella, y como acaba de decir, es complicado encontrarme en casa, prefiero estar trabajando y hacer guardia–

–Vine unos días a visitarlos, además, Lian no deja de insistir en que me quede, a propósito ¿Cómo va con su rehabilitación? –la miro–

–Para serte sincero, no ha estado poniendo de su parte, me preocupa que siga así, tú sabes lo que podría afectar, lleva prácticamente dos años sin poder dejar las muletas, estamos considerando someterla a otra operación –respondo con cansancio–

–Dice que le cuesta, tal vez debas encontrar una motivación, algo que le guste, pasa tiempo con ella, deja de encerrarte en el hospital, eres joven, ¡vive! –dice a modo de regaño, la miro enarcando una ceja, hace mucho tiempo que no me reprendía–

–No soy su padre, Feimei debería de estar con ella ¿cómo sigue? –cambio el rumbo de la conversación–

–Ya mejor, unos días antes de navidad vendrá, de hecho, vendrán todos, así que agárrate… te ataremos para que no vengas a trabajar –no puedo evitar soltar una risotada por sus ocurrencias– por cierto ¿quién es la chica?

Su pregunta hace que deje de reír, la miro como si fuera un fenómeno, toma algunos adornos de mi consultorio y los mira como si fuera lo más extraordinario.

–¿Qué chica? ¿De qué hablas? –cuestiono, mientras observo sus movimientos–

–Cuenta la leyenda, que cada sábado vienes a ver a una chica –dice divertida– me alegra que estés tratando de rehacer tú vida –se gira para mirarme– quiero saber todo de ella, tienes tiempo.

¿Cómo le explico que yo también quiero saber todo de ella? Que yo también quisiera conocerla más, me encantaría que las palabras no se ahogaran en mi garganta cuando Touya la pasea frente a mí.

–No sé nada de ella, solo que viene a contar cuentos y es ciega –me encojo de hombros–

–¿Te gusta? –desde hace dos años que me hacen esa misma pregunta y siempre lo niego–

–Sí –respondo, se me olvida con quien estoy hablando hasta que la escucho gritar–

–¡Eso es fantástico! Te estás tardando primo, acércate a ella, da el primer paso, deja de ser lento –deja los ojos en blanco, me encanta su sinceridad, no tiene filtro ni con sus expresiones–

–Es difícil, cuando una persona se encuentra en esa condición, piensan que todo mundo se acerca a ellas por compasión, no quiero que crea eso de mí –suspiro–

–Busca la forma de acercarte, debe de haber alguna manera, ¡la ves cada sábado! –tengo que taparle la boca para que deje de gritar–

Consigo sacarla del hospital, le comento que tengo un poco de tiempo y nos vamos en busca de un chocolate caliente, el frío en Tomoeda es lo que no me gusta, a pesar del tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí, no me he acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas.

Mientras bebemos el chocolate y conversamos, mi móvil comienza a cobrar vida, me disculpo con mi prima, llevo días esperando noticias sobre el material que pedí, al salir para responder la llamada, esta se finaliza, por lo que decido devolver la llamada.

Camino hasta llegar a un parque, por desgracia, ni la naturaleza me relaja con el retraso que me están informado, encargué el material hace más de dos semanas, es como para que ya hubiese llegado.

–¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Busquen la manera de arreglarlo! ¡Es urgente! –grito exaltado–

Por más que tratan de tranquilizarme, mi enojo se incrementa, no me gusta que las cosas se salgan de lo planeado, finalizo la llamada, ya no doy tiempo a que me sigan dando explicaciones que ni al caso, a lo lejos veo a una joven, parece muy interesada en lo que me está pasando, eso no hace más que incrementar mis niveles de enojo.

–¡Tú que me ves! –grito mientras me voy acercando a ella–

Una vez cerca, tengo ganas de golpearme con algo, tan pronto con ella me tenía que desquitar, valiente manera de entablar una conversación con ella, hubiese preferido que mi mutismo hiciera acto de presencia, pero no, esta vez tuve que abrir la boca, me acerco a ella, hasta sentarme en la banca, no sé si se da cuenta, pero frunce su entrecejo.

–Lo siento, no quise ser imprudente… yo… ummm… no me había dado cuenta de tu condición.

Y no es del todo mentira, de lejos no la pude reconocer, solo espero que no se sienta mal por mi actitud, no era la manera en la que me imaginé tener un acercamiento con ella.

–No pasa nada, sé fingir muy bien mi estado –responde con una sonrisa, no entiendo cómo lo hace, creo que si yo estuviese en su lugar me la viviría amargado, una especie de alarma comienza a sonar, la veo guardar el libro y levantarse– Hasta luego… Spi, vámonos.

Quise despedirme, pero mi mutismo volvió a hacer acto de presencia, la veo alejarse, sé que no está bien seguir a las personas, sin embargo, comienzo a hacerlo, la sigo a una distancia prudente, quiero saber de ella, no es la manera más común de hacerlo y sé que no tengo justificación, la curiosidad me mata.

El perro al que llamó hace unos minutos con el nombre de Spi, comienza a ladrar, veo como comienza a forcejear para no dejarlo ir, el perro parece alterado por algo, quisiera decir que es por mi presencia, sin embargo, no es así, el perro ni siquiera alertó a Sakura de que yo la sigo, simplemente salió corriendo, dejándola.

Lo empieza a llamar, a pesar de todo, no ha perdido para nada la calma, espero a que se detenga, que pisa ayuda, lo sorprendente es que no lo hace, avanza un poco más sin ayuda, hasta que se detiene y la veo sentarse, espero unos minutos, los suficientes para que no vaya a creer que la estoy acosando.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –me acerco hasta a ella, la veo tantear la pared y levantarse, también su sonrisa hace acto de presencia–

–Super bien, ¿podrías decirme si ves un labrador negro? Se me escapó y lo necesito para irme –responde sin dejar de sonreír, me sigue sorprendiendo–

–No hay ningún perro cerca, te puedo ayudar, ¿hacia dónde te diriges? –la tomo del brazo y la siento tensarse, creo que no debí de hacer este tipo de acercamiento–

–A la academia Allégro, no debe de estar muy lejos de aquí –responde de lo más tranquila–

–Déjame lo busco en mi GPS para no perdernos –sé que estoy mintiendo, conozco la academia, paso siempre por ahí cuando voy a casa de mis papás, me hago en tonto unos segundos, hasta que escucho su risa– ¿De qué te ríes? –cuestiono–

–Lo siento… es que no… nada… –sonríe– no eres de aquí, ¿cierto? –me estoy metiendo en un buen lío–

–No, apenas llevo dos días que llegué y no me he tomado el tiempo de recorrer el lugar, hasta ahora –miento vilmente, comienzo a jalarla del brazo para que avance–

–Te daría un tour, pero como te darás cuenta no veo, y el que me guía me abandonó –vuelve a sonreír, me está gustando verla sonreír– pero cuando lo tenga me ofrezco a acompañarte.

–Eres muy confianzuda, ¿cómo sabes que conmigo no corres peligro? –la miro unos instantes–

–No lo sé, pero confío en que no me harás nada… además, tú voz no me suena a que seas un asesino en serie o algo parecido –la escucho reír por su comentario–

–¿Cómo puedes estar feliz en tu condición?... no… perdón… yo lo siento mucho –no tuve filtro al hacerle esa pregunta, solo espero que no lo tome a mal–

– No pasa nada, si viviera amargada por "mi condición" –hace comillas al aire– no disfrutaría de los días, sabes, hubo un tiempo en el que creí que nada sería igual, pero he aprendido a vivir así y ser feliz, muchas personas pueden ver y se la pasan amargadas, todo es cuestión de perspectiva –yo soy una de esas personas que ven y se la vive amargada, definitivamente, me sorprende–

Para pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella, desvío un poco el camino, después de la conversación que tuvimos, no hemos vuelto a hablar, y aunque me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella, no la puedo seguir paseando, eso es abusar de su confianza, avanzamos un poco más y me detengo en la entrada de la academia, el perro perdido está aquí y comienza a ladrar a penas nos ve.

–Sakura… Spi llegó antes que tú, hemos estado llamando a tu casa, pero nadie respondía –comenta una chica pelirroja con la cara llena de pecas, es muy menuda y su cabello parece no darle tregua-

–Se me escapó en el camino –aprovecho la intervención de la pelirroja para soltarla, enseguida la veo girarse hacia a mí– Gracias por ayudarme, no me equivoqué… eres una buena persona –la veo guiñar un ojo al tiempo que se vuelve a girar y comienza a avanzar–

Me quedo parado, viéndola alejarse de mi campo de visión, quisiera saber a qué viene aquí, entro decidido, la pelirroja de hace un momento me ve con una sonrisa, pido informes sobre las clases de piano, tal vez si meto aquí a Lian pueda saber más de Sakura, sería un territorio neutral, en donde Touya no podrá molestarme y tampoco podrá interrumpir.

–¿En qué horario le gustaría tomar sus clases? –frunzo el ceño, creo que no me expliqué al pedirle informes–

–No es para mí, es para mi sobrina –la pobre queda colorada–

–En ese caso, el horario es este –me encierra uno en un folleto de la academia– aquí le anoté el costo de la inscripción y las mensualidades.

–Quisiera traerla hoy, para que conozca el lugar y al profesor –tal vez esto le pueda servir de motivación a Lian–

–Por supuesto, el profesor Hiragizawa debe llegar en una hora.

Me despido de ella, primero lo primero, debo de convencer a Lian para que venga a la academia, no sé cómo lo voy a lograr, más que nada porque a ella no le gusta tocar el piano, mi madre prácticamente la ha obligado desde sus cuatro años a aprender a tocarlo.

Voy a casa de mis padres, tengo que convencer a Lian en menos de una hora, tal vez me pueda topar con Sakura, no sé cuánto tiempo pase ella en la academia, solo espero que cuando lleve a Lian ella siga ahí.

–Xiao Lang, no te esperaba –comenta mi madre a penas me ve–

–Yo tampoco pensaba venir, pero necesito a Lian –es lo único que digo antes de irme a a habitación de mi pequeña sobrina– ¿cómo está la changuita más hermosa del planeta? –pregunto apenas entro–

–Aburrida, no me gustan las muletas y tampoco las rehabilitaciones –rezonga–

–Tal vez yo pueda remediar tu aburrimiento –me siento a su lado– ¿qué te parece si comienzas a tomar clases de piano en una academia? Podrás salir de la casa todas las tardes –la miro enarcando una ceja–

–No me gusta el piano –cruza sus pequeños brazos– la abuela me hace practicar todos los días, no le basta con la profesora que trae para que estudie, también quiere que toque el piano –se queja–

–Haber changuita, las clases las tienes que tomar y ya que te niegas a ir a una escuela normal, tiene que venir la profesora, además las clases de piano te ayudarán a distraerte, te lo dará un profesor que te tendrá más paciencia –juego con su cabello–

–Si digo que sí, ¿tú me llevarás todos los días a mis clases? –bate sus pestañas, es una pequeña manipuladora–

–Por supuesto, de hecho, hoy puedes ir a conocer al profesor y la academia, si no te agrada, no te inscribo.

Después de todo, no me fue tan difícil convencerla, mi pequeña changuita es mi sobrina consentida, tengo cinco sobrinos más, pero con la única que tengo una conexión especial es con ella, Mei dijo una vez que es porque si mi hija viviera tendría la misma edad que Lian, tal vez tenga razón en ello.

Cuando llegamos a la academia, veo a Lian emocionada, la miro consternado, puesto que según sé y ella ha dicho hasta el cansancio, odia tocar el piano, hasta que la veo casi corriendo con las muletas hacia un cartel.

–Tío, puedo ser una bailarina, ¡enseñan ballet! –se acerca a la pelirroja a preguntar, no tengo creí que le llamara la atención el ballet–

–Lian, por el momento no puedes bailar, si le pones más empeño a tu rehabilitación, tal vez lo puedas hacer más adelante –le explico con todo el tacto que puedo–

–¿Y si en lugar de la rehabilitación me vuelven a operar? Les escuché al abuelo y a ti hablar sobre esa posibilidad –dice la muy pilla–

–Ya lo veremos.

La pelirroja, que después de un buen rato se presenta con el nombre de Suki, repite la información que ya me había dado, mi madre presta atención y la cuestiona cada dos por tres, Lian emociona con cada cartel que ve de las bailarinas.

–Si gustan, les comienzo a dar el recorrido mientras el profesor termina con su clase.

En el camino nos explica sobre las diferentes disciplinas e instrumentos que manejan en la academia, Lian comienza a volar con las muletas, hasta que se detiene enfrente de uno de los salones.

–¡Una bailarina de verdad! –grita emocionada, mi madre corre para alcanzarla–

–Lian, no interrumpas a las señoritas –la reprenden–

–Es que abuelita… ¿qué no ves? Es una bailarina de verdad… ¡Tío apresúrate! –vuelve a gritar emocionada–

Pido una disculpa a Suki, me aproximo a mi sobrina gritona y a mi madre y la sorpresa que me llevo, es Sakura la que está en ese Salón, con un leotardo negro, medias rosas y una falda también de color rosa.

–Sakura, desde el inicio –le dice la joven que está con ella, la lleva hasta el centro del salón, veo a Sakura aferrarse al brazo de la chica, no entiendo lo que le dice, porque prácticamente se lo susurra–

Al cabo de un instante, la música de hace un momento inunda el salón, la chica se acerca a nosotros, estoy fascinado con la manera en la que se mueve Sakura, no parece que este ciega, se mueve con una soltura, en verdad parece una bailarina.

–¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? –cuestiona la chica–

–Les estoy enseñando la academia, la niña entrará a clases de piano –explica la pelirroja–

–Yo quiero ser una bailarina como ella –dice Lian señalando a Sakura–

–Veo que usas muletas –la chica se pone en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de Lian– tal vez cuando dejes de usar muletas puedas tomar clases de ballet –la anima– por el momento, no creo que sea prudente.

La música volvió a dar fin y Lian comenzó a aplaudir, a la chica parece darle gracia las reacciones de mi sobrina, por estar distraído viendo bailar a Sakura, no me di cuenta en qué momento apareció el hermano de Touya,

–¡Tío la viste! –vuelven los gritos de Lian–

No me queda más remedio que cargarla y alejarla de ahí antes de que incomode más, Suki nos lleva hasta el salón en donde se toman las clases de piano, el profesor es joven, tiene el cabello negro azulado y usa anteojos, mi madre se acerca para platicar con él, acerco a Lian, al parecer le agradó el profesor.

Nuestra plática con el profesor fue breve, ya que tiene que impartir clases, nos despedimos de él y vamos a la recepción para poder inscribir a Lian, mi madre comienza a llenar el formulario, Sakura aparece con su hermano, veo que le pasan unos lentes oscuros y ella se los coloca, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Lian sale volando con todo y sus muletas hacia Sakura.

–Hola, me llamo Lian Li, tú podrías ser mi profesora de ballet –pregunta Lian, me quedo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación–

–Lo siento pequeña, yo no soy profesora… –le responde, veo que se inclina con ayuda de su hermano hasta quedar a la altura de Lian– pero con gusto te podría ayudar cuando tengas dudas en algo… –dice para tranquilizarla–

–Escuchaste tío, la bailarina me ayudará, estoy segura que seré una gran bailarina como usted -dice Lian con mucha emoción a lo cual escucho a Sakura reír, poco a poco se va poniendo en pie– Espero verte por aquí…

No sé en qué momento, pero mi cerebro manda la orden para que me acerque a Sakura y a su hermano, y sin previo aviso, prácticamente a ataco.

–Así que verás a mi sobrina mañana… ¿tienes alguna fórmula para hacer eso? –En qué momento me volví un cretino con ella–

–Es una manera de expresarse… deberías aprender a ser más empático y menos grosero –dice seria al tiempo que avanza–

El mérito que había logrado al traerla a la academia se fue al caño al decirle eso, "_¡Felicidades Shaoran, esa es la manera para conocerla!" _Me reprendo mentalmente y es que sigo sin entender por qué dije eso, creo que Meiling me está pasando su capacidad de decir las cosas sin filtros.

Tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado para solucionar las cosas, no puedo dejar que crea que soy un cretino, regreso con Lian y mi madre, al menos sé que la podré ver en un territorio neutral y no solo los sábados, tendré que modificar mi agenda para poder salir a la hora de las clases de Lian.

**-¿QUÉ TAL ESTUVO EL CAPÍTULO? EL PRIMER AÑO FUE DE RELLENO Y ATANDO CABOS, LA MANERA EN LA QUE SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE SAKURA, Y LUEGO VIENE CUANDO SE CONOCEN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTOY TRATANDO QUE TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS SEAN LARGOS, Y TAMBIÉN LES CUENTO, QUE SERÁN MENOS CAPÍTULOS QUE LA VERSIÓN DE SAKURA. **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :DD **

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO MARTES 22 DE OCTUBRE :D EL AVANCE LO PONDRÉ EL LUNES 21 EN LA PÁGINA DE FB "SAKURA Y SHAORAN: PASE LO QUE PASE. TODO ESTARÁ BIEN" **

**UN BESO. **


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Toda la noche estuve soñando con Sakura, en un solo día metí dos veces la pata, y es como si mi inconsciente me quisiera restregar eso durante todo mi sueño, una y otra vez se reproducía la forma en la que la traté en el parque y luego en la academia, me hubiese gustado soñar únicamente en la breve conversación que tuvimos cuando nos dirigíamos a la academia.

Mi único aliciente es que es sábado y podré verla, son apenas las cinco de la mañana, salgo a correr, necesito espabilarme, y sobre todo, mentalizarme que si llego a toparme con ella, debo entablar una plática normal, sin ofensas, ya le he dado una muy mala impresión de mí.

Después de una hora de estar corriendo, vuelvo a casa a tomar una ducha, tengo suficiente tiempo hasta para desayunar, cuando acabo, me dirijo al hospital, solo espero que Touya no haga de las suyas, quiero verla, y me molesta que él siempre me interrumpa.

Apenas llego, voy a mi consultorio, reviso mis pendientes, no tengo nada programado tan temprano, más que una cirugía simple a medio día, de hecho, no tengo porqué llegar temprano, lo hago solo para verla.

–Buenos días, hijo –escucho a mi padre– me contaron que estarás llevando a Lian a clases de piano.

–Sí, y creo que ya encontré la manera de motivarla para sus rehabilitaciones –comento–

–También lo sé, tú madre me contó, de eso quería hablarte –veo que se quita sus anteojos y los limpia en la bata– tendrá que entrar al quirófano nuevamente, ya lo hablé con ella.

–Con tal de bailar, es capaz de eso y más –respondo sonriente–

–Esta vez si hay riesgo.

Me pasa unas radiografías y me explica la situación, por lo terca que ha sido, no ha tomado las rehabilitaciones como se debe, teníamos estimado que en un año ella ya volviera a caminar, y ya ha pasado dos años del accidente y sigue usando las muletas.

–Hablaré seriamente con ella, de nada sirve que la operen si más tarde no realizará los ejercicios –frunzo el ceño–

–Hazlo, a ti te hace más caso –dice saliendo de mi consultorio–

Compruebo la hora, son casi las ocho y media de la mañana, Sakura ya debió de haber llegado, me acerco a la división que hay en el lugar, los pequeños están emocionados con ella, eso es lo que me gusta, que alegra a todos a pesar de su problema.

_"Peter pan, se enfrenta al capitán Garfio con mucha astucia, el repiqueo de sus espadas se escucha por todo el barco, la lluvia y los truenos son cada vez más fuertes, hasta que garfio y Peter llegan a la plancha. En el mar, un cocodrilo gigante esperaba hambriento al capitán garfio…"_

Creo que llegué al final del cuento, además de su mamá, tiene junto a ella a una joven con cabello negro y corto, no la había visto para nada, cuando Sakura finaliza la historia y la ronda de las preguntas, la ayudan a sentarse en un lugar apartado, estoy por acercarme, cuando Touya se pone frente a mí.

–¿A dónde ibas? –cuestiona enarcando una ceja–

–que te importa –espeto– no tienes cosas qué hacer –camino lejos de pediatría–

–Estoy esperando que acaben, llevaré a Sakura con tu padre, espero que la logre convencer para los estudios y una posible operación –dice suspirando–

–No es cuestión de que la convenzan, ella debe de querer –lo dejo con todo y sus suspiros, me voy a mi consultorio–

En contra de mi voluntad tuve que dejar el caso, lo que no sabe mi padre, es que tengo una copia del reporte y si le llegan a hacer los estudios, conseguiré los resultados, estoy muy interesado en que ella recupere la vista, tal vez así pueda acercarme a ella sin ningún problema, o más bien, sin que ella piense que me acerco por lástima o algo parecido.

Por más que lo intento, no me puedo concentrar, me hubiese gustado poder verla un poco más, una de las enfermeras entra a avisar que hay una emergencia, tal vez con eso me pueda espabilar, voy por Touya, me quedo petrificado al verlo con Sakura, aun así, me armo de valor.

–Touya, te necesitamos, acaba de surgir un problema –digo lo más serio que puedo, su madre no deja de inspeccionarme, eso me pone más nervioso–

–Enseguida voy… primero las acompañaré a ellas –dice de lo más tranquilo y tirando de su hermana–

Sabe que frente a ella no puedo ser la persona cruel que siempre soy, hay algo que me detiene, en otras circunstancias y con otras personas lo hubiese obligado a ir conmigo, sin embargo, está ella presente, que, aunque no me ve, su simple presencia me cautiva.

Voy con las enfermeras a ver cuál es la emergencia, al parecer hubo un disturbio fuera de una plaza, y ni siquiera es una emergencia verdadera, tan solo tienen algunos moretones, lo único es que son demasiados y la mayoría de los médicos están ocupados, comienzo a revisar a uno que otro, con apoyo de otros médicos, pudimos terminar antes, por supuesto que hubiese sido mucho más rápido si Touya estuviera en su puesto y no con su hermana.

Camino al consultorio, veo que la enfermera que se encarga de apoyar a mi padre está demasiado alterada, o más bien, los pacientes son los que no la dejan en paz, ella les señala una libreta, supongo que es la agenda.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto mientras me acerco a todos–

–El doctor Li está retrasado en sus citas, solo por unos minutos, y estos señores dicen que tienen prisa –dice nerviosa, le quito la agenda entre sus manos, es raro que mi padre se demore en una cita–

Hago lo necesario para tranquilizar a las personas, por más que tengan una cita, deben entender que de repente puede surgir algún problema, claro que también se podría decir que es culpa de mi padre, sabe que no debe de poner citas tan pegadas, luego dice que yo soy un obsesivo, al menos evito esta clase de problemas. Con toda la decisión del mundo, entro a su consultorio, para que cuatro pares de ojos me miren fijamente.

–Papá, tú paciente acaba de llegar –no me pasa desapercibida la media sonrisa de Touya–

Mi padre no dice nada, lo veo avanzar hasta Sakura, está parada frente a una pared, su madre y la joven que la acompaña se ven tristes, no entiendo muy bien la situación.

–Sé que te niegas a todo esto, pero deberías intentarlo… yo jamás he dado falsas esperanzas, deberías aprender a confiar en las personas –me debería de ir, lo sé, aunque hay algo que me lo impide, una lágrima corre por su mejilla–

–Quiero irme ahora –le dije a Touya que no pueden convencerla, únicamente la están lastimando, me acerco un poco a ella–

–¿A dónde quieres ir? –estiro mi mano para sujetarla, solo que se queda en el aire, no soy capaz aún de tener contacto con ella, está demasiado vulnerable–

–No es de tu incumbencia.

–Sakura, te estás pasando… –la reprende Touya– Mamá me debo de ir… Sakura deberías…

–Debería irme a casa… no estoy para tus sermones –responde–

Enseguida la toman del brazo y salen con ella, por un momento olvido por qué entre a ese consultorio, no me gustó para nada verla de esa manera, aunque esa situación se pudo evitar, he notado que no usa un bastón, en el parque la vi andando solo con el perro, tampoco me puedo meter.

–Xiao Lang –escucho de repente– tengo una agenda muy ocupada, ¿serías tan amable de salirte? –dice mi padre con una sonrisa–

Únicamente dejo mis ojos en blanco y salgo de ahí, la situación de Sakura me puede, y lo que más me enoja es que por ética no lo puedo tomar, además de que también según lo que vi, ella vive en una gran negativa para hacerse los estudios y quisiera entender la razón, Touya no dice gran cosa, claro que en algunas ocasiones me dice que me cuenta si yo le digo qué pasa conmigo y como siempre lo mando de paseo, él también lo hace.

–¿Cuál era la emergencia? –escucho a Touya–

–Ya lo resolvimos, por cierto, recuerda quién es el jefe, la próxima, aunque esté tú hermana o tú madre presente, acata las órdenes –lo miro desafiante–

–Que humor te mandas, y yo que pensé que ver a mi hermana te suavizaba el carácter –toma una de las paletas que tengo en un tarro–

–En vez de que te comas las paletas, ve a tú área, te recuerdo que ya te han puesto dos reportes, no te conviene que te pongan el tercero.

–Me los pusieron porque Itachi y Taiki no me soportan, ya les cambiaron el turno para que no los tenga que ver –responde victorioso–

–Te los pusieron porque casi los matas, debes controlar tus impulsos asesinos –lo miro serio–

–Quien les manda hablar de mi hermana, da gracias que a ti no te ha pasado lo que a ellos, tal vez es por tú posición privilegiada –enarca una ceja–

–Yo no me dejaría tan fácil, tendrías que esforzarte más –espeto– además, soy tu jefe, así que procura no meterte en más líos.

–Como diga el jefe mocoso –dice burlón mientras sale del consultorio–

Tomo uno de los libros que tengo cerca y lo lanzo en su dirección, para mi mala suerte, él ya estaba dando la vuelta cuando lo lancé, por lo que no le pude dar, odio que me diga de esa manera, tan solo me lleva dos años, no es para que me diga así.

Las horas en el hospital pasan muy lento, al menos hoy están pasando lento, atiendo a los pacientes, reviso expedientes, visito a los otros médicos que tengo a mi cargo para ver si necesitan ayuda, incluso almuerzo con ellos, con tanta calma que asusta, todos me tiene miedo por la posición que tengo, tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, él único que no me tiene miedo es Touya.

–Ya vi que otra vez te quedarás de guardia –escucho a mi padre, uno a uno se levantan y se van, dejándome con él–

–Es parte de mi trabajo –respondo mientras como un poco de lo que me sirvieron en la cafetería, no tengo idea de qué sea, no sabe tan mal–

–Tu trabajo es estar al pendiente de tu área y de los médicos que tienes a cargo, atender a tus pacientes y pasarme los reportes que te pido cada semana, tú no tienes que hacer guardias, para eso están los practicantes –trata estrepitosamente de no elevar su voz–

–Me gusta hacer guardias, no le veo nada de malo.

–Estar encerrado en el hospital no te hará olvidar tú pasado, cometiste un error al fijarte en ella, lo demás no fue tu culpa, no pudiste hacer nada, aunque hubieses llegado en el momento que pasó todo, hijo ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, creí que venir a este lugar te ayudaría a superar tus demonios –apoya su mano en mi hombro–

–Amo mi trabajo, no tiene nada que ver con mis demonios –aparto de mala gana su mano de mi hombro– todos tienen una vida fuera de aquí, yo no, la mía se murió en Hong Kong hace mucho tiempo.

Antes que pueda decir algo me voy, no soporto que se meta en mi vida, nunca le he visto nada de malo el quedarme más horas que otros en el hospital, en casa no hay quien me espere y aunque puedo estar con mi madre y con Lian, prefiero quedarme en el hospital, me siento más útil.

El fin de semana pasa volando, hice dos guardias seguidas, pero es que por más que lo intento, no puedo dormir, vuelve a mi el momento en que me enteré de que Wen tuvo el aborto, ya llevaba tiempo sin soñar con eso, creí haberlo enterrado hasta que mi padre lo sacó en la conversación.

Llego a casa de mis padres, tal vez convivir un rato con Lian me ayude, por un tiempo, estar con ella me tranquilizaba, hasta que ocurrió el accidente en donde Lian se lastimó la pierna, eso fue algo que reactivó mis pesadillas y ni Lian las ha podido calmar.

–¿Cómo está mi changuita? –revuelvo su cabello negro, cada día se parece a mi madre–

–Aburrida, la abuela no quiere salir a pasear conmigo –refunfuña–

–Luego se pone a brincar con las muletas, podría pasarle algo y no sabría que hacer –se defiende la exagerada de mi madre, y sí es una exagerada, con tal de tener a Lian en la casa, es capaz de exagerar hasta cuando habla del clima–

–Yo te llevo, hoy tengo turno de tarde –veo a mamá– no le va a pasar nada –le aseguro–

Y aún con sus protestas, me llevo a Lian al parque, aunque no está lejos de casa, prefiero llevar en el auto, el frío en Tomoeda no me gusta, me tengo que abrigar más de lo normal, según dijeron en las noticias del clima, en la noche nevará, y espero que sea cierto, quiero salir con la changuita a jugar en la nieve, por supuesto que bien abrigados.

Cuando llegamos al parque, la ayudo a bajar y le paso sus muletas, las cuales hizo que le pintemos de color rosa y ponerle stickers de princesas, de lo contrario no las usaría, recuerdo haber tenido que ir a demasiadas papelerías en busca de los stickers de princesas.

–Tío, me dijo el abuelo que me tendrán que operar, y ya le dije que quiero que la tía Mei me haga la rehabilitación –dice mientras avanza–

–Mei no puede, ella vive en Hong Kong –camino detrás de ella–

–Puede venir a vivir aquí, yo la quiero conmigo, así como tú estás conm… –la veo correr– Tío, ¡Es la bailarina!... ¡Qué bonito perro! –no entiendo cómo lo hace con las muletas–

–Lian, ten cuidado… te vas a tropezar –es imposible, ni siquiera me hace caso–

–Llevo las muletas, no me pasará nada –la sigo, se sienta junto a una chica, mientras más me acerco más familiar se me hace, hasta que caigo en cuenta, es Sakura– Hola, ¿podría saber tú nombre? –Lian se sienta y deja sus muletas a un lado–

–Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y este perro bonito es Spi –Sakura sonríe al tiempo que se mueve un poco, no sé cómo lo hace, pero queda frente a mi changuita– Lian, ¿por qué usas muletas?

–Tuve un accidente, mi papá falleció y yo… pues uso estas molestas muletas, aunque mi tío y mi abuelo dicen que es temporal… cuando me operen, seré una gran bailarina como tú –sonrío al escuchar a Lian, me quedo en un lado, escuchando la conversación– ¿tú por qué no ves?

–También tuve un accidente –vuelve a sonreír– estoy segura de que serás una gran bailarina de ballet.

–Mi tío dice lo mismo, por cierto, los presento… tío, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, la bailarina de la academia, ¿la recuerdas? –asiento, no quiero hablar, estoy seguro que me recuerda como el cretino que la ofendió– Sakura, él es mi tío, se llama Shaoran Li, es médico en la clínica Tomoeda junto con mi abuelito.

–Mucho gusto –la escucho decir y sus mejillas se tiñen de un color rojo, eso no creí verlo, ¿por qué se habrá sonrojado?– Lian, ¿cómo eres? ¿podrías describirte?

–Pues mido así… –Hace señas con sus manitas, no sé por qué tiene ese vicio, ya le dijimos cuánto mide– mi cabello es negro y largo como el de mi abuelita y mis ojos son marrones como los de mi mamá… ¿quieres que te describa a mi tío?

La pregunta de Lian me destanteó, observo a Sakura, la veo negar con la cabeza, y eso me decepciona en gran medida, eso tal vez sea una señal, ella no está interesada en conocerme.

–Lian, hay que irnos… tengo turno en un rato y tú tienes clase de piano –tiene una hora antes de su clase, pero es mejor irnos, siento que estamos incomodándola–

–¡Odio las clases de piano!, yo quiero bailar –se queja–

–A mí me encanta el piano, no lo sé tocar porque eso no se me da muy bien, pero mi mamá y uno de mis hermanos saben tocarlo y las melodías son impresionantes, incluso si lo ves desde este punto, la música de las bailarinas, en su mayoría son melodías compuestas en piano –Sakura guiña un ojo y sonríe–

–Es verdad, está bien tío, vámonos, debo seguir aprendiendo –no puedo aguantar la risa, el solo comentario de Sakura, hace que mi changuita se anime, le paso las muletas y la ayudo a levantarse– Sakura, cuando aprenda a tocar bien el piano ¿irás a escucharme?

Sakura asiente con la cabeza, la veo tomar la correa del perro al que llama Spi, quisiera seguir mirándola, es demasiado hermosa, ¿será consciente de lo hermosa que es? Llevé a Lian al auto, tenía que ir a cambiarse y a comer para poder ir a sus clases de piano, después de todo, fue un gran acierto pasar por mi changuita, al menos pude verla en un territorio mucho más neutral, debo de armarme de valor, hablar con ella, como diría Meiling, debo dejar de ser tan lento.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Lian fue a cambiarse, mamá la mira con sorpresa, todos sabemos la aberración que siente la changuita en tomar clases de piano, es algo que mi madre le impuso.

–¿Vi bien? Lian se ve demasiado entusiasmada para ir a sus clases –enarca una ceja–

–Tuvo un poco de motivación en el parque –respondo– la voy a llevar, pero no podré esperarla, tengo que ir al hospital.

–Yo voy por ella, Xiao Lang, no te mal pases, sé que has estado de guardia días seguidos, necesitas descansar –y comienza con sus reclamos, no puedo evitar hacer una mueca– hijo, me preocupas, no te lo digo para molestarte, simplemente, toma tus descansos, relájate –toma mis mejillas–

–Lo haré –digo para tranquilizarla–

–Bien, ve a ver si Lian está lista, tiene que comer y tú también, así que apúrense.

La veo irse a la cocina, es una etapa nueva de mi madre, en Hong Kong tenía servicio a su disposición, aquí decidió ser más hogareña, debo admitir que no se le da tan mal, entro a la habitación de Lian y parece que ha pasado un tornado, toda la ropa está regada y ella está sentada mirando todo el desastre, siento que mi ojo tiembla por ver todo este desorden.

–¿Me quieres explicar? –comienzo a recoger algunas prendas–

–No sé que ponerme, es mi primera clase y quiero ir presentable –tiene su entrecejo fruncido–

–Lian, solo son clases de piano, ponte unos jeans, una blusa, tu sudadera, tus tenis y listo –le lanzo la ropa, se complica la vida y aún tiene seis años, no me la quiero imaginar en la adolescencia–

–No usaré jeans –se cruza de brazos, recojo uno de sus vestidos y se lo paso–

–Ponte esto y apúrate, que tengo que ir al trabajo… procura ponerte unas mayas debajo y agarrar tu suéter.

Me voy de la habitación, si sigo viendo ese desorden entraré en pánico, camino al comedor, veo entrar a mi padre, lo único bueno es que mis turnos ya no están coincidiendo con los de él, así que no tendré que rendirle tantas cuentas sobre mis horarios de más.

Mi padre cuenta sobre algunos problemas que está teniendo con algunos médicos, es normal, teniendo en cuenta que son más viejos que mi padre y creen tener la razón en todo, no les gusta que innoven, cada vez que se pretende actualizar algo, terminan protestando, a decir verdad, incluso a mí me ven mal, todos en el hospital creen que soy jefe por mi padre.

–Lian, come despacio, tienes tiempo –la reprende mi madre–

–Tengo que llegar temprano, además mi tío debe irse –mete otro gran bocado de comida a su boca–

–No me pongas de excusa –me quejo– por cierto, Lian debe acomodar su habitación, regó toda la ropa.

–Lo acomodaré en cuanto acabe con los trastes –responde mi mamá, me quedo con la boca abierta, si yo hubiese hecho lo que hizo Lian me esperaba una regañiza y además yo lo debía de acomodar–

–Luego dicen que yo tengo favoritos –la miro enarcando una ceja–

Mi padre ríe por mi comentario y mamá solo hace un mohín, no puedo creer que el ser abuela la haya ablandado, siempre fue muy estricta, incluso con Xiang, él es mi sobrino más grande.

Cuando acabamos, nos despedimos de ambos, cargo a la changuita para apresurarnos un poco, a mí todavía me falta ir a cambiarme la ropa, la única ventaja es que la academia no está muy lejos, así que no debo de estar mucho tiempo ahí, simplemente la dejaré en el salón y me iré.

–Apúrate tío –grita Lian por todo el pasillo de la academia, la recepcionista nos acompaña al salón–

–¡Al fin los encuentro! –grita la recepcionista– Eriol ya vino tu nueva estudiante… ¿interrumpí algo? –me acerco con Lian, veo a Sakura con el profesor de piano, ¿qué hace con él? Veo a Sakura levantarse y caminar para la salida–

–Cerecito, terminamos de hablar más tarde –le dice ese sujeto, cabello negro azulado, tiene anteojos, ¿será el tipo que detesta Touya?–

Me quedo parado en un lado, esperando a que salga Sakura, hoy no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, tengo que hablar un poco con ella, el profesor de piano se me queda mirando, ¿es que no piensa dar su clase? Afortunadamente, la recepcionista cierra la puerta y puedo estar en paz.

–Nos volvemos a encontrar, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte, los ánimos que le diste a Lian funcionaron para que siguiera con sus clases de piano, ella quiere entrar a clases de ballet, pero por el momento eso no es posible –comienzo con la conversación, en realidad es verdad, no pude decirle nada en el parque–

–Solo dije lo que pensaba, además, enserio me gusta escuchar el piano, las melodías en él son más tranquilas y me reconforta –sonríe, tiene una sonrisa hermosa–

–Es normal que te guste, si dices que tu mamá y tu hermano lo tocan y veo que también tu novio… –me molesta decir esa palabra, no quiero que tenga novio, no él, ¿por qué me molesta? Ah sí, Sakura me gusta, y siento celos, ella comienza a reír, ¿dije un chiste y no me di cuenta?–

–No es mi novio, Eriol es mi amigo… –enseguida deja de hablar, mi móvil comienza a sonar, que momento más inoportuno, y sí que lo es, Touya me llama ¿tendrá un radar para saber en qué momento estoy con su hermana? Resoplo disgustado–

–Me tengo que ir, tal vez te vea luego –tengo el impulso de acercarme a ella y besar su mejilla, más me contengo, no somos ni amigos para tener ese tipo de acercamiento–

–Hasta luego

Me quedo un momento, la veo darse la vuelta y avanzar, incluso la veo impactar con la pared, aprieto mis labios en una fina línea para no reír, veo a la recepcionista correr hasta ella y emprendo mi huida, compruebo la hora, estoy media hora retrasado, mi móvil vuelve a sonar, conecto el manos libres y respondo mientras conduzco a mi casa.

–¿Qué se te perdió Kinomoto?

–Me enteré que estaremos en el mismo turno, te iba a decir que pasaba por ti, pero es tarde y no respondías –lo que me faltaba, ahora le tengo que dar explicaciones a él–

–Ocupado, llegaré algo tarde –respondo serio y finalizo la llamada–

Nuestra amistad se basa en las agresiones, somos algo considerado amienemigos, nos llevamos bien en el ámbito profesional, nos entendemos bastante bien y tenemos el carácter similar, todo está bastante bien hasta que me ve los sábados en pediatría, en ese momento empieza la enemistad, o cuando me comienza a preguntar cosas personales.

Las horas en el hospital pasan volando, hoy hay más movimiento que de costumbre, algunos son lesiones por decorar su casa, se caen del segundo piso por descuido, y paran en el hospital.

–¿Un café? –pregunta Touya mientras pasa su estetoscopio en su cuello–

–Prefiero el chocolate –respondo–

Estamos caminando a la cafetería, cuando vemos al profesor de piano con Sakura en brazos, ¡Por qué demonios la tiene que cargar él!

_"Shaoran, relájate"_ me digo mentalmente.

–Eriol, ¿qué le pasó a mi hermana? ¿y por qué la traes en brazos? –ruge Touya, entonces si es él al que no pasa, ahora somos dos, a mí también me desagrada y eso que no lo conozco bien, solo lo he visto un par de veces, él la arrebata de sus brazos, y lo mira en espera de una explicación–

–La encontré en la calle, al parecer Spi la dejó, deberías agradecerme Kinomoto –responde enojado el profesorcillo de piano–

–Al fin haces algo productivo por mi hermana, en vez de estarle coqueteando –espeta– Shaoran, encárgate de mi hermana.

Y no puedo estar más que feliz por la petición, me la pasa a mis brazos y me la llevo a mi consultorio, creo que Touya no fue consciente de lo que hizo, en algo le debo de agradecer a ese profesor, puedo estar con Sakura, puedo atender a Sakura.

–Puedo caminar, ¿podrías bajarme? –la escucho sobre mis pensamientos–

No hago caso, me la entregaron en brazos y así me la llevo, al llegar al consultorio, la siento en la camilla, no es nada grave, son raspones que tengo que desinfectar, lo malo es que no le gustará la manera.

–Espero que no te importe, pero tendré que cortar tus jeans para poder revisarte las rodillas.

–¿Es enserio? Prefiero que me revise mi mamá, no dejaré que me los cortes –protesta–

–Están rotos, simplemente los cortaré para poder limpiar bien la herida –tomo unas tijeras de mi escritorio–

No dice nada, por lo que es una señal de aprobación, corto cuidadosamente los jeans, paso un algodón con alcohol por la herida, la veo hacer algunas muecas, a nadie le gusta el alcohol, pero sirve de mucho, sobre todo en estos casos, no sé en dónde se realizó la herida y podría infectarse si no se cura bien.

–¿De verdad tú perro te dejó o tú novio lo inventó para quedar bien con Touya? –no pude contenerme, ya sé que me dijo que no es su novio, solo quiero que lo vuelva a decir, me hace sentir bien–

–No tengo por qué darte explicaciones –responde frunciendo el ceño, creo que la molesté–

La puerta se aporrea, veo a Sakura saltar un poco en la camilla y a Touya entrar, parece que el demonio ha poseído su cuerpo.

–¡Dime que Spi no te dejó botada! ¡Se supone que está para ayudarte! –grita fuera de sí, parece ser demasiado protector con su hermana–

–Touya cálmate, Sakura ya me explicó que el perro tiró de la correa con mucha fuerza y ella lo soltó, pero cayó de bruces, seguramente el perro se distrajo con algo, es normal en los lazarillos –explico para tranquilizarlo–

–No, no es normal… ¡le pudo haber pasado algo peor! –vuelve a gritar–

–Hermano, relájate… podemos irnos a casa, me está doliendo la cabeza –dice Sakura–

La cabeza de Touya gira como la niña del exorcista, mira a su hermana y creo que cuenta hasta diez, está por explotar, aún no entiendo la razón, a cualquiera le dolería la cabeza por los gritos que ha dado.

–Cerezo, el sábado igual te quejaste del dolor… te haré esos estudios así tenga que amarrarte. –dice un poco más tranquilo, aunque esa tranquilidad es de dientes para afuera, porque quiere explotar, la vena en su sien lo delata–

–No harás nada en contra de mi voluntad, es poco ético, además tú no llevas mi caso –responde altanera–

–Touya, salte a localizar a tus papás, no llegarán a nada con esto –digo para tranquilizar los ánimos, con todo y sus gruñidos, Touya hace caso, no le conviene no hacerme caso, sigo siendo su jefe, veo a Sakura tallarse los ojos, esto no me gusta nada– ¿Hace cuánto que sientes dolores de cabeza?

–No sé exactamente… pero cada vez son más frecuentes –responde–

–¿Te han hecho estudios anteriormente? –asiente con la cabeza– Quiero que seas sincera… ¿has tenido momentos en los que ves alguna clase de destello, como si te pusieran una luz enfrente? –está dudando, espero que no me mienta–

–No le dirás a nadie… –muerde leve su labio inferior, como quisiera ser yo quien se lo muerda… "Shaoran concéntrate" me reprendo–

–Lo prometo –tomo su mano y siento una corriente eléctrica–

–Si he tenido esos momentos, y es cuando me duele la cabeza, por eso siento la necesidad de frotarme los ojos –suspira– Shaoran, no quiero que nadie sepa eso.

–Es la primera vez que te escucho decir mi nombre –la veo sonrojarse– lamento decirte que no podrás bailar en unos días… deberás encontrar otro hobbie –cambio el tema, eso que acaba de decir es bueno, tendré que comentárselo a mi padre, él está llevando el caso y ayudaría en el diagnóstico–

Le termino de poner las vendas en la rodilla, la siento mucho más relajada que hace un momento y me gusta saber que soy yo el que logró relajarla, por el rubor en sus mejillas, tal vez, solo tal vez yo no le sea indiferente.

–Shaoran, ¿cómo eres? –su pregunta me hace sonreír, sus mejillas quedan más rojas–

–Pues… soy un poco más alto que tú, para que te hagas una idea, mido lo mismo que tú hermano, –le doy una referencia– tengo el cabello castaño y mis ojos dicen que son parecidos al ámbar.

Es todo lo que le puedo decir, si ella espera a que le diga que soy guapo o feo, no puedo hacerlo, ella tiene una desventaja y jamás me aprovecharía de ella, quiero que me conozca y así se pueda hacer una idea de cómo soy, no físicamente, porque no ve, pero al menos que me llegue a conocer para que se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

**-¿QUÉ TAL EL CAPÍTULO? ¡ESOS CELOS!... ME HE ESTADO DIVIRTIENDO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA PERSPECTIVA, Y ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO :D LES RECUERDO QUE ESTA VERSIÓN ES MÁS CORTA, EN TOTAL SON 7 CAPÍTULOS. Y ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO CADA SEMANA ;)**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. **

**UN BESO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA :D**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Después de ese pequeño incidente, Touya estuvo un poco más tranquilo, sus padres se llevaron a Sakura, y la larva con anteojos se fue con ellos, eso último no le gustó para nada a Touya y a mí tampoco, pero igual, no podía hacer nada, al parecer ese sujeto se lleva muy bien con los señores Kinomoto.

Sin proponérmelo, me quedo de guardia o más bien, me quedo a acompañar a Touya, y no cabe duda que el que persevera alcanza, después de dos años, me animo a contarle toda la historia a Touya.

–Entonces fue un aborto espontaneo –concluye–

–Fue un aborto que se pudo evitar si no hacía sus dietas –recalco serio–

–Por algo pasan las cosas, velo de esta manera… si tu bebé hubiese nacido, tal vez tú no estarías aquí, no hubieses conocido a Sakura y no estarías enamorado de ella –enarca una ceja– tal vez el destino quiso que todo eso ocurriera para traerte aquí.

–Como psicólogo, te mueres de hambre –me levanto para servirme otra taza de café, no me agrada, pero no hay chocolate, he gastado mis reservas–

–Admítelo, es una buena teoría, no puedes vivir pensando en un bebé que no llegó a nacer, es más, vamos a quemar la ecografía, a partir de hoy, serás un Shaoran mocoso nuevo –estira su mano– dámela –exige–

–¿Qué? ¡No! No lo voy a quemar

–Bien, quédate con tu pasado, solo te digo una cosa… –hace una pausa dramática mientras se levanta– jamás conseguirás nada guardando la ecografía o sintiendo resentimiento hacia tú ex, si en verdad quieres algo real, con mi hermana o con otra persona, debes terminar de cerrar ese círculo, ahora lo tienes como la boca abierta de pac-man –hace una pésima imitación del círculo amarillo– piénsalo.

Más que trabajar, nos pasamos toda la noche conversando, la última palabra que dijo funcionó, me quedé pensando más de la cuenta, hasta perdí la cuenta de cuántas tazas de café me tomé, me encerré en mi consultorio a mirar la ecografía, ¿qué caso tiene que siga con ella? Tal vez debería de hacerle caso a Touya.

–¿Te piensas quedar? –escucho su voz– te doy tregua por hoy, qué te parece pasar el día en mi casa, con suerte te topes con Sakura –fijo mi mirada en él– es solo por hoy –recalca–

–Como dejar pasar esta oportunidad –me quito la bata y la cuelgo en el perchero, además, me lo debe, me quedé y ni me tocaba guardia–

Nos vamos juntos al estacionamiento, lo veo subirse a su auto e irse, yo hago lo mismo, solo que me desvío un poco, primero lo primero, mi dosis de chocolate no puede esperar, y es que últimamente no he hecho ejercicio, hoy debo retomar mi rutina o perderé el cuerpo que me ha costado mantener, lo sé, tengo el ego muy elevado.

La encargada del lugar al que suelo ir de vez en cuando, ya sabe cómo me gusta tomarlo y a qué hora paso por él, por lo regular, ya lo tiene preparado, es joven, y demasiado coqueta para mi gusto, nunca he cruzado palabra con ella, o bueno sí, pero solo para dar los buenos días y las gracias.

–Como te gusta –me dice, al tiempo que me pasa mi pedido–

–Gracias –dejo el dinero, me evito la espera del cambio, siempre se queda como propina–

Ya con mi dosis adictiva, me voy a casa de los Kinomoto, aún me falta una dosis, y qué mejor que verla en su propia casa, solo espero que mi capacidad de hablar no me falle, quiero conocerla más, y quiero que me conozca, no como el patán que conoció, sino mi verdadero yo.

Cuando llego, me bebo el resto del chocolate, no puedo desperdiciar ni una gota, limpio mis labios y bajo, estoy por tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abre y aparece un Touya furioso contra el otro hermano, este se ve más sereno.

–Pasa, enseguida vuelvo –ruge Touya–

Me encantaría saber el motivo del pleito, pero prefiero conocer el territorio, la casa la conozco por fuera, puesto que he pasado algunas veces por Touya, pero esta es la primera vez que me invita a pasar, la casa es muy acogedora, tiene muchas fotos familiares, en la mayoría, Sakura puede ver y tiene la misma sonrisa que he visto, sus ojos verdes hipnotizan, parece un hada.

–Yuki… ayud… –dice cuando impacta contra mí, es la sorpresa más hermosa que he visto, no esperaba topármela tan pronto–

–Tú hermano acaba de salir con tú otro hermano, están discutiendo –me golpeo mentalmente por haber dicho esto último, no tengo porque dar esa información– Pero, te puedo ayudar, si tu gustas –veo que está sujetando una gargantilla en su cuello–

Con su consentimiento, me acerco hasta ella, me siento un desgraciado por abusar de esta situación, le doy la vuelta y sujeto ambos extremos de la gargantilla, insisto, desprende un aroma delicioso, una vez que termino de abrocharlo, roso mis dedos por su cuello, con la excusa de colocarlo bien, soy patético.

–Gracias –dice apenas quedamos frente a frente, un pequeño rubor aparece en sus mejillas–

–Me encanta tú gargantilla, la flor se parece a la de los cerezos –el rubor se acentúa mucho más, ¿me habrá reconocido?–

–Fue mi regalo hace cuatro años, antes de… –se queda en silencio más de la cuenta, creo que he cometido otra imprudencia–

–Te invito un helado, creo que te arreglaste para salir y tus hermanos se demorarán –la veo menear un poco a cabeza, supongo que está tratando de olvidar, yo hago eso algunas veces–

–Yuki me dijo que iríamos a caminar, hace días que no lo hago –está muy bonita con ese vestido, últimamente la he visto con vestidos, ¿cómo elegirá su ropa?–

–Entonces vamos por el helado y caminamos un rato por el parque, estás de suerte, mi turno acabó hace horas –me regala una sonrisa, la tomo del brazo y la jalo un poco para que camine–

Al salir, no hay rastro de Touya ni del otro hermano, ¿en dónde se habrán ido a discutir? Al menos, es algo bueno que se hayan desaparecido, tengo la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, con o sin el consentimiento de Touya ¿puedo considerar esto como una cita?

–Eres Shaoran, ¿cierto? –la siento tensarse–

–Si, ¿por qué hasta ahora preguntas? –aprieto los labios para no reírme–

–Dudé un poco –responde– ¿por qué no me cuentas de ti?

–Pues ya sabes que soy médico… –no puedo decirle que especialidad tengo, me odiaré por esto, lo sé, pero una mentira puede ayudarme– me especialicé en pediatría, y llevo poco tiempo viviendo en Tomoeda –finalizo, dos mentiras en poco tiempo, ¡qué clase de persona soy!–

–¿Por qué vinieron a Tomoeda? –me relajo un poco, eso es más sencillo de responder y sin decir mentiras–

–A mi padre le dieron la oportunidad de ser director en el hospital, además el cambio ayuda mucho, Lian te contó lo de su accidente, mis padres se hacen cargo de ella porque mi hermana no podía cuidarla, está internada, se espera que pronto le den de alta y venga con nosotros –suspiro, a Lian le vendría muy bien estar con su madre–

Avanzamos un poco más, el silencio duró poco, comencé a contarle algunas cosas que me pasaron en mi época de estudiante, reía con mis ocurrencias, hasta su risa es hermosa, siento que me enamoro más de ella.

–Así que te dedicas a bailar y a contarle cuentos a los niños, ¿no has pensando en estudiar algo? –creo que ya he hablado bastante sobre mí, es tiempo de enfocarme en ella–

–Quería estudiar psicología, lo intenté un año, pero desistí –se encoge de hombros–

–Y dar clases de ballet… serías una gran profesora –y otra vez ese sonrojo, ¿seré yo el causante? O estaré alucinando–

–Doy algunas clases a niñas que necesitan ayuda para realizar las posiciones, pero prefiero solo ir a bailar –creo que no soy el único que dice mentiras–

–A Lian le dijiste que no eres profesora de baile –puntualizo–

–Ammm… bueno… es que me cohibió su manera efusiva –responde apenada–

–Admito que su efusividad es muy avasalladora, incluso a mí me ha llegado a intimidar –y vaya que lo ha hecho, siempre me mete en líos con su manera de ser, incluso han llegado a pensar que es mi hija, y ella sigue la corriente cuando eso pasa y me llama papá, por eso evito salir con ella– ¿de qué quieres tú helado? –cambio de tema, además de que hemos llegado a la heladería, creo que debí ofrecerle un chocolate caliente o café, en lugar de un helado–

–Fresas con crema, con jarabe de chocolate y chispas de colores –responde–

Le doy el pedido a la encargada, para luego pasar por el mío, con frío o no, me pido un helado de chocolate con jarabe de chocolate y chispas de chocolate, definitivamente, tengo que hacer ejercicio o me pasará factura mi adicción, me giro para verla y tiene las cejas elevadas y la boca en forma de "o" no puedo evitar reírme.

–Tengo una adicción al chocolate –le explico– por eso hago ejercicio, para poder darme esos lujos.

–Es demasiado chocolate, aún con el ejercicio. –frunce el ceño–

–Siempre me regañan por eso, a pesar de tener 26 años, me reprenden como un niño de diez. –y odio cuando lo hacen–

–Tal vez no te comportas como un hombre de 26 años, sabías que tanto chocolate te hace mal. –la encargada sonríe al tiempo que me pasa los helados, si tan solo supiera que es la primera conversación que tengo sin meter la pata con ella, tal vez no sonreiría–

–Te equivocas señorita, el chocolate hace bien, aunque lo dudes… aquí tienes tú helado. –le doy el suyo y tomo el mío, dejo el dinero de los helados y continuamos con nuestra caminada–

La plática no faltaba, por primera vez me sentía relajado junto a ella, a pesar de la mentira que le dije, todo fluye de maravilla, la siento cómoda conmigo.

–Debo admitir que has logrado cambiar el concepto que me había hecho de ti –la veo comer un poco de su helado, eso que dijo es bueno ¿no?–

–Espero que el cambio haya sido bueno… Sakura ¿por qué te niegas a que te operen? Solo es curiosidad –creo que estoy tentando mi suerte con esta pregunta–

–Tengo miedo de ilusionarme y que después de todo el proceso no recupere la vista –suspira– me costó un año acostumbrarme a esta oscuridad y, además, los doctores que me atendieron dijeron que no hay muchas probabilidades de recuperarla –he leído su diagnóstico, estoy seguro que debió de haber algún error, ella si puede ver, la cuestión es que ella se haga los estudios–

–Mi padre es un gran médico, si tú dejaras que te hagan los estudios estoy seguro de que sería sincero contigo y podr…

–¡Basta! Tú no por favor –resopla– si te llamaron para que me convenzas, estás perdiendo el tiempo, no pienso hacerme nada.

La veo avanzar, no corre, pero aumenta el ritmo de sus pasos, definitivamente, tenté mi suerte, me apresuro a alcanzarla hasta quedar a su lado, el silencio es incómodo, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de meter la pata con ella? Es como si hubiera alguien que me esté manipulando y dijera "_es hora de hacer que meta la pata con Sakura"_. Y me molesta que piense que me dijeron que la persuada, simplemente quería alentarla, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

–Sakura… no quiero que te distancies de mi… sé que no debo de intervenir, lo lamento –creo que he creado una brecha entre nosotros, al paso que voy, no lograré ser ni su amigo, "bravo Shaoran, ahora sí que la regaste" me reprendo–

–Sakura, ¿estás bien? –frente a nosotros aparece la larva con anteojos, no lo soporto ¡qué demonios hace aquí!– Cerecito, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te hizo este imbécil? –su furia es palpable, si a Touya no le tengo miedo, espero que no se crea que con una mirada furibunda me va a asustar–

–Todo está bien, Shaoran me contaba una historia un poco trágica –sonríe a medias, ¿por qué le miente? Se acerca más de la cuenta a ella, ¡es que no sabe respetar el espacio personal de las personas!–

–Siempre has sido muy sensible… te veré mañana en la academia –la besa en la frente, ¿puedo ahorcarlo? No, mi parte racional me lo impide, aprieto mis manos en un puño, incluso siento como se incrustan mis uñas en mis palmas–

–Eriol, podrías llevarme a casa, creo que le he estado quitando mucho tiempo a Shaoran –mi enojo se disipa, quiere huir de mí, no puedo permitirlo–

–Eso no es cierto, yo te puedo llevar –intervengo– Sakura lo de hace un momento….

No me deja que continúe hablando, estira su mano hacia a mí, la cual sujeto, el tal Eriol solo nos mira con el ceño fruncido, pero paso de él, no es importante, lo que no quiero es que Sakura se vaya, no con él, ella sonríe, una sonrisa forzada, definitivamente, metí la pata enormemente.

–Solo… no quiero quitarte más el tiempo, hasta luego Shaoran, muchas gracias por el helado. –estoy decepcionando conmigo mismo–

Comienza a tantear mi brazo, siento su mano en mi mejilla, pongo la mía sobre la de ella, como me gustaría que este momento dure, se pone de puntillas y besa mi mejilla, ¿y si me muevo un poco para que el beso sea en los labios? ¿sería aprovecharme?

–¿Nos vamos? –interrumpe la larva con anteojos, haciendo que Sakura se aparte de mí, ¿por qué tiene que interrumpirnos?–

La veo irse con él y no me agrada nada la sensación que crece en mi interior es como si mi lado asesino surgiera, tengo ganas de estrangularlo, no debió aparecerse, estoy seguro que pude haber remediado mi error, ahora entiendo por qué Touya lo detesta.

Me quedo un rato en el parque, al fin y al cabo, debo de ir por mi auto, lo dejé en su casa, tal vez pueda hablar con ella, camino lentamente, no está muy lejos del parque, definitivamente, tomé una buena decisión al no decirle lo que soy realmente, tal vez de esa manera no hubiese tenido oportunidad de acercarme a ella, aunque ahora no sé si tenga esa oportunidad.

Me quedo parado mirando la entrada, puedo poner de excusa hablar con Touya, aunque si ella ya le contó algo sobre nuestra conversación lo más seguro es que no me quiera ver, me doy la vuelta y subo a mi auto, es mejor ir a hacer ejercicio, así puedo quemar todo el chocolate que he comido, y liberar mi frustración al no poder golpear a la larva, tal vez eso me hubiese tranquilizado.

El resto de la tarde me dedico a hacer ejercicio, y aún no me sentía bien, debo tener más cuidado la próxima vez que hable con ella, si es que llega a haber una próxima vez, golpeo el saco de box que tengo en la casa, me imagino la cara de ese sujeto al cual ya detesto, hace tiempo que tengo el saco de box y no le daba uso, no tenía necesidad, con usar la caminadora o hacer abdominales me bastaba, además de salir a correr.

Veo la hora, debo de llevar a Lian a las clases de piano, aunque últimamente no me agrada llevarla y el motivo es obvio, Sakura no está yendo a la academia y sé que no la podré ver, sin embargo, quedé con algo con mi changuita y debo de cumplirle, y como lo he estado haciendo, la dejo en la academia y me voy, mi madre queda de pasar por ella.

Se suponía que tenía turno en la tarde y no me aparezco en el hospital, me doy el día libre, no suelo faltar al trabajo, y aunque no tengo justificación, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de ir, tal vez pueda llegar a un trato con mi padre y compensarlo trabajando todo el día de mañana.

Al día siguiente, llego antes que mi padre al hospital, acomodo algunas cosas en el consultorio y reviso la agenda, me reagendaron las citas que tenía ayer, espero no haber causado algún inconveniente.

–Debió haberte pasado algo muy grave para que no hayas venido –escucho a mi padre– ¿quieres contarme?

–No fue mi día –respondo escuetamente– lo compensaré, trabajaré todo el día si es necesario

–Eso sería premiarte, teniendo en cuenta que te gusta estar metido aquí, hoy no te quedas más de tu horario laboral, y nada de hacer guardia, te estaré vigilando –sonríe a medias– por cierto, ve a buscar a Kaho, tengo que hablar con ella unos puntos antes de que entre a la junta.

–¿Qué junta? No tengo nada anotado

–Es de pediatría, tú eres de oftalmología –me recuerda– que te ha estado gustando estar por allí más de lo debido es otra cosa –enarca una ceja–

Como olvidar mi área, siempre quise ser como mi padre, lograr que las personas recuperen la vista es algo maravilloso, tuve tres casos así en Hong Kong, no los llevé al cien por ciento por mi inexperiencia, pero vi todo el proceso, hasta que llegó mi turno, uno de tres solo, no estuvo nada mal.

Me quedo estático cuando veo con quien está Kaho, no la esperaba ver, el hermano parece ver mi reacción porque enseguida me sonríe, ¿por qué Touya no puede ser como él? Me acerco inseguro hasta ellos.

–Lamento interrumpir, Mizuki, hay una junta, me pidieron que viniera por ti –solo recordé la junta, me bloqueé por completo–

–Te veo luego, Yukito deberían contarle a Touya.

Prácticamente me jala del brazo para que avance, estoy en trance, caminamos a la oficina de mi padre, la secretaria nos informó que se fue al consultorio, que tiene una cita, pero había dejado una hoja con lo que le tenía que decir a Kaho, ni sé para qué me quedo, no me incumbe, por lo que un poco más espabilado, me voy a mi consultorio, debo de controlar mi modo estatua cuando la veo, no puede ser posible que no pueda hacer otra cosa.

Las horas pasan y con ellas pasa mi turno, mi padre se cerciora de que no me quede más de lo debido, prácticamente me guía a la salida, siento que exagera, y por la hora, debo de pasar por Lian, tiene clase de piano, así que me ofrezco a llevarlo, por la cercanía del hospital a la casa, suele ir caminando.

–Hasta que punto he llegado contigo Xiao Lang –dice mientras niega con la cabeza–

Simplemente lo ignoro y conduzco el poco camino a su casa, como es costumbre, Lian no está preparada, tiene un reguero en su habitación y todo porque no encuentra los zapatos que se quiere poner, es todo un caso mi sobrina.

Cuando llegamos a la academia, nos informan que el profesor está retrasado, eso es lo último que me faltaba, que la larva llegue tarde a sus clases, mínimo debieron llamar para avisar, así no perdería mi tiempo estando aquí.

–¿Puedo ir al salón? –pregunta Lian–

–Por supuesto, te repondrán el tiempo perdido –informa la recepcionista–

Me voy con Lian hasta el salón, la veo acomodarse en la banca y dejar las muletas en un lado, pasa sus pequeños dedos por el teclado del piano, dando una tonada que conozco, es un poco complicada para que se la estén enseñando.

–No te deberían de enseñar a tocar esa –me siento a su lado–

–El profesor la toca conmigo, yo toco una parte y él la otra, además yo se la pedí –me explica–

Comienzo a tocar el piano, "lavanders blue" es una melodía tranquila, aunque tiene partes más rápidas como el inicio, por lo que me sorprende que se la estén enseñando, no dudo en las capacidades de la larva para enseñar, y si Lian dice que la tocan juntos, no tengo de qué preocuparme.

–Debes comenzar con melodías lentas, para la práctica–dejo de tocar el piano, llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo, pensé que fallaría en algún momento y no fue así–

–Practico el piano desde los tres, que no lo sepa hacer bien es otra cosa–responde– el profesor se sorprendió porque me sé los términos y decidió empezar de lleno con melodías y por eso le pedí la de lavanders blue, me gusta, mamá me lo cantaba.

–En ese caso, te enseñaré a tocarla en casa, tendrás que dejar de venir un tiempo –vuelvo a tocar la melodía de lavanders blue–

–¿Por la operación? –giro un poco la cabeza para mirarla sin dejar de tocar el piano–

–Si changuita, te harán algunos estudios y tendrás que quedarte en casa, obedecer a la abuela y seguir todas las recomendaciones que te digan, todos queremos que vuelvas a correr como antes –la abrazo y deposito un beso en su frente– y tú quieres bailar, así que te conviene poner de tu parte –puntualizo–

El profesor llega, por lo que dejo a mi changuita, me quedo en la recepción a esperarla, hoy tengo tiempo, la recepcionista no deja de mirarme, no entiendo el por qué, ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a verme por aquí, el sonido del hada de azúcar me distrae, me acerco disimuladamente al salón de ballet, y ahí está, Sakura hoy si vino a la academia, se le ve muy concentrada mientras baila.

Cuando termina de bailar, me retiro, no debería de estarla espiando, regreso a mi lugar en la recepción, hasta que de pronto veo aparecer a Lian, ni siquiera ha pasado una hora desde que los dejé, nuestras miradas se encuentran, el odio es mutuo, ni él me agrada ni a él le agrado.

–Mañana viene una hora antes –pareciera que me lo está diciendo hasta que se acerca a la recepcionista– para reponerle la clase.

–No será necesario, Lian tendrá que dejar de venir –respondo tajante–

–De todos modos, se le puede reponer el tiempo, cuando decidan que Lian vuelva –explica la recepcionista–

–Lo tomaré en cuenta, muchas gracias por todo –cargo a mi changuita para salirnos de ahí–

No lo soporto, el simple hecho de saber que tiene mucho más contacto con Sakura, me enoja, y como ya he dicho antes, el odio es mutuo. Lo único malo de sacar a Lian de la academia es que no podré tener más encuentros con Sakura, solo en el hospital y eso que Touya se aparece y evita ese poco contacto que puedo tener con ella, debo encontrar la manera de solucionar mis metidas de pata.

Dejo a Lian en casa de mis padres, aunque decido quedarme un rato más tocando el piano, le enseño una parte de la melodía que quiere tocar, por sí sola, no puede tocarla, así que quedamos en que ella toca una parte y yo la otra, mientras trabajamos bien su coordinación, se supone que eso debería de hacerlo el profesor.

–Lo practicaré, tengo que conseguir que me salga –aporrea sus dedos en el teclado, causando un sonido desagradable–

–No vuelvas a hacer eso, este piano tiene más años que tú y yo juntos –la reprendo– ¿por qué quieres aprender esa melodía?

–Ya te dije que es la que me cantaba mamá, me gusta mucho.

–Algún día te saldrá, primero trabaja en tu coordinación –beso su frente–

–Tío, ¿por qué no tienes novia? Yo quiero que tengas novia, es más conozco a la persona perfecta para que lo sea –me río por su ocurrencia, ahora la quiere hacer de celestina–

–Algún día tendré una y te la presentaré, te dejo, quiero ir a hacer ejercicio.

–Yo quiero que sea tu novia Sakura, ¿por qué no la haces tu novia? –bate sus pestañas, toda una manipuladora–

–Adiós Lian…

La dejo con la duda, ojalá fuera tan sencillo, cuando somos niños todo lo vemos sencillo, lo malo, es que cuando crecemos, todo se nos complica, nos damos cuenta que los sentimientos son como una montaña rusa, sé que me gusta Sakura, lo he descubierto, lo malo, es que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, aunque, he visto que se sonroja, ¿podría tomar eso como una señal?

Tal vez, debería de enterrar en lo más profundo mi pasado, me he tardado mucho, dos años para ser exactos, pero es momento de cambiar, por ella, porque en verdad quiero ser merecedor de su amor, le comprobaré a Touya que soy el indicado para Sakura, no importa el tiempo que me tome.

Llego a mi casa, he tomado una decisión y hay algo que me dará más firmeza, busco entre mis cosas, la ecografía que he guardado con tanto recelo, la miro por última vez, encuentro el encendedor, poco a poco veo como la ecografía desaparece hasta convertirse en cenizas.

–Prometo no olvidarte completamente –miro las cenizas, ¿cómo pueden decir que esto es terapéutico? Pero ya no hay marcha atrás, ya lo hice, estoy seguro de que Meiling brincará de felicidad cuando se entere, de hecho, creo que todos lo harán–

Salgo a correr, eso sí es terapéutico, solo me detengo hasta que estoy cansando, he perdido la cuenta de las vueltas que le he dado al parque, uno muy curioso, tiene un pingüino enorme en el centro, Tomoeda me sigue sorprendiendo.

–Tienes los mismos hábitos que en Hong Kong –escucho la voz de mi padre, veo su silueta entre toda la penumbra–

–Lo mismo digo –me acerco a uno de los columpios y me siento–

–Quería contarte algo que tal vez te interese –se queda en silencio un momento–

–¿Qué cosa? –me decido a mirarlo, está demasiado sonriente–

–Sakura fue hoy a verme, está decidida a hacerse los análisis, esa niña es muy importante para ti, no creas que no me he dado cuenta, por eso te lo estoy contando –se sienta en el columpio de junto–

–Hace unos días me contó de unos dolores de cabeza que le dan, y la vi tallarse los ojos, también me dijo que eso le calma el dolor –comento, cualquier cosa es importante–

–Sabes muy bien que eso, así como puede ser malo, podría ser bueno –respira hondo– pero no cambies el tema, hijo, confía en mí.

–Me gusta, pero soy un fracaso hablando con ella –comienzo a mecerme– tan solo he hablado tres veces con ella o tal vez un poco más, pero siempre digo algo imprudente –suspiro–

–El amor nos hace hacer o decir tonterías, para que puedas tener algo, debes superar tu pasado –inquiere– Xiao Lang, lo que no pudo ser no te puede estar reteniendo, has perdido seis años de tu vida aferrado a una ecografía, Wen está casada, siguió adelante ¿y tú?

–Quemé la ecografía –suelto de repente– estoy decidido a enterrarlo todo.

–¿Y si Sakura te llega a preguntar? ¿Qué harás si tu relación con ella llega a ser más formal? –sus preguntas resuenan en mi cabeza, ¿por qué habría de preguntar sobre mi pasado? –

–Le contaré todo… –hago una pausa– … en su momento.

–Ve a descansar, cuando le haga los estudios a Sakura te avisaré, necesitaré tu opinión.

Palmea mi hombro y se va corriendo, me quedo un momento más en los columpios, qué pasará cuando Sakura quiera saber, acabo de dar el primer paso, necesitaré practicar enfrente del espejo, para no sentir el nudo en el estómago al contar o recordar ese momento.

Al día siguiente, llego al hospital, voy directo al área de oftalmología, tan solo somos cinco, seremos seis cuando Touya termine la especialidad, se exige demasiado, aún sabiendo que no puede atender a su hermana.

–Ya hay chocolate, traje un poco de mi casa –me informa–

–Gracias, ¿alguna novedad? –saco una taza del gabinete y vierto un poco de agua caliente junto con el chocolate, su aroma me encanta–

–Nada, todo tranquilo –lo veo echar sal en lugar de azúcar, aprieto los labios para no reírme–

–¡Ags! ¿por qué no me dijiste que no es azúcar? –ahora si puedo reír, el estómago comienza a dolerme–

–No me di cuenta –bebo un poco del chocolate–

–Señor Kinomoto, ¡qué agradable sorpresa! –Touya y yo nos asomamos, ahí está el señor Kinomoto con la dueña de mis suspiros–

–¿En dónde están los demás? Hemos traído el desayuno.

–Los iré a hablar.

Me quedo como estatua, Touya ya no se ve tan adormilado como hace un rato, comienza a empujarme para ir en dónde está su padre y su hermana, la veo levantarse y tantear la pared ¿por qué no usará bastón?

–¿A dónde vas cerezo? –pregunta Touya y deja de sujetarme, ni siquiera era consciente que me tenía sujetado el brazo– ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–A tú hermana se le ocurrió venirte a dejar el desayuno y preparé bastante para todos –aclara el señor Kinomoto, todos aplauden y comienzan a servirse, incluyendo las enfermeras–

Touya aparta un poco a Sakura, algo estarán platicando, no alcanzo a escuchar por todo el ruido que hacen, veo como Touya le seca ¿unas lágrimas? ¿Por qué estará llorando? Poco a poco me voy acercando, varias enfermeras se acercan para invitarme de la comida, lo cual les niego con un gesto, no quiero hablar.

–Me estás ensuciando la bata –escucho quejarse a Touya– sigues siendo un monstruo.

–No soy un monstruo –le responde, mientras camina tanteando la pared–

–Con cuidado pequeña –la sujeta el señor Kinomoto– ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

–No, ¿me podrías llevar a pediatría?

–Kaho tiene turno hasta mañana

–No a ella quiero visitar –saca la lengua– vamos papá

¡Demonios! Se supone que soy pediatra, no me puedo delatar con Touya, los veo irse, estoy ansioso, si pregunta me descubrirá, miro la puerta varias veces, necesito llegar a pediatría, veo que Touya se entretiene con la comida y salgo corriendo, lo que uno hace por amor.

–Hola Sakura –alcanzo a interrumpir al señor Kinomoto, quien me mira con una ceja enarcada–

–Hola, ¿estás ocupado? –se ve apenada–

–Un poco, pero salgo a las ocho, si gustas podría pasar por ti e ir por un helado –me arriesgo a invitarla, rogando que no se niegue–

–No son horas para salir –interviene mi futuro suegro, digo, el señor Kinomoto– ¿por qué no mejor te comunicas por teléfono?

–Claro señor, Sakura, ¿te parece si te llamo en la noche? O podríamos vernos mañana temprano, ¿sigues yendo al parque? –no podré verla, pero si hablar con ella, esto si es dar un gran paso–

–Hablamos y nos ponemos de acuerdo ¿te parece? –sus mejillas obtienen un color rojo, tan linda como de costumbre–

–De acuerdo, te llamo más tarde, con permiso señor Kinomoto –salgo huyendo de pediatría, por las prisas, ni siquiera le pedí su número, tendré que ingeniármelas para conseguirlo–

Voy a mi consultorio, recuerdo haberle sacado una copia a su expediente, allí debería de estar anotado el número de su casa, si eso no me funciona, tendré que ir a la oficina de mi padre a buscar la información de Touya, todo con tal de hacer esa llamada con Sakura.

**-¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO :D**

**UN BESO. **


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Precisamente hoy que quiero que las horas pasen rápido, no sucede, miro constantemente el reloj, ya quiero llegar a casa y llamarle a Sakura, me conformo con escuchar su voz, definitivamente, la canción que baila es la adecuada, ella es un hada, con esos ojos verdes que hipnotizan, su manera de ser, toda oscuridad desaparece con su presencia.

–Ahora hasta acosador te has vuelto, contigo no se puede primo –escucho a Meiling–

–Creí que ya estabas en Hong Kong –la veo enarcar una ceja–

–No, estoy tratando de hacer mi cambio, quiero venirme a estudiar aquí –se deja caer en la camilla–

–Ya te convenció Lian, comienzo a tenerle miedo –me acerco a ella–

–Extraño estar con ustedes, son la única familia que me queda, en Hong Kong están tus hermanas, pero cada una tiene su familia –se encoge de hombros– además, conocí a alguien aquí, no eres el único acosador –sonríe por su comentario–

–No soy un acosador –me defiendo– ¿a quién conociste?

–El profesor de piano de Lian, se me hace muy interesante –no lo puedo creer, lo que me faltaba, que ahora tenga que emparentar con ese tipo, bueno, si Meiling lo enamora será un rival menos, tal vez haya una ventaja–

–¿En qué momento lo conociste? Yo la llevo a clases de piano y jamás te he visto –la miro, me dan ganas de ponerle las lámparas en la cara, como si esto fuese un interrogatorio policiaco–

–Tú la llevas y yo la voy a buscar con tía Ieran –saca su lengua– en enero ya estaré instalada aquí, así que agárrate primo, estas semanas estaré yendo y viniendo de Hong Kong –me explica–

–Estupendo, entonces me ayudarás a arreglar el patio trasero, conseguir flores, pasto… lo quiero dejar bonito –me mira enarcando una ceja, para todos es raro el cambio que estoy teniendo y todo gracias a Sakura–

Continuamos conversando un rato más, hasta que llega uno de los pacientes y nos interrumpen, el uso de lentes en los niños se está volviendo frecuente, muchos padres no entienden que no deben de pasar mucho tiempo pegados a las tabletas o ver la televisión muy de cerca, es por eso que ahora, tienen a penas tres años y ya deben empezar a usar lentes, a algunos niños les gusta, a otros hay que convencerlos.

Todo está en la manera en que lo atiendas, últimamente mis pacientes son los niños, debido a que los demás médicos no tienen la paciencia de tratarlos y salen llorando, comienzo a creer que tal vez sí me debí de haber especializado en pediatría y no en oftalmología.

–La próxima semana vienes para que te entregue tus lentes rojos –le paso la orden a los padres del niño–

Los acompaño al pasillo y de paso le informo a la enfermera sobre los lentes que debo tener la próxima semana, tendré algo de trabajo extra y por primera vez en mi vida, eso me molesta, debo hacer los pedidos de armazones, cristales, graduarlos y además, debo de atender a más pacientes. Y todo porque me encargo de los más pequeños, de lo contrario tendría menos qué hacer, podría pasarle algo a los optometristas, pero como son niños, no es muy recomendable, debo asegurarme de que tengan bien la graduación.

Meiling vuelve a entrar en el consultorio, continuamos con nuestra plática, necesito los consejos de mi loca prima para evitar meter la pata más veces.

–En verdad te gusta –concluye, aunque eso ya se lo he admitido– cuando estés con ella olvídate de que eres oftalmólogo y concéntrate en tu mentira, eres pediatra –dice sonriendo–

–Eso trato, hoy tuve que correr para que no me descubriera, creo que me debo de sincerar con ella, decirle lo que en verdad soy –hago una mueca, sé que me terminará odiando por eso–

–No, ahora no puedes, primero gánatela, has que se convierta en tú amiga, si le dices ahora se cerrará a ti –¿desde cuando es muy sabia?–

–Pero si pasa más el tiempo creerá que solo he jugado con ella, no puedo seguir con la mentira, además, su hermano tampoco está enterado que le he mentido, él podría abrir la boca –resoplo, esa es una probabilidad muy realista, teniendo en cuenta que viven juntos y si Sakura es curiosa le preguntará a Touya–

–Espera un poco, por lo pronto tienes que llamarle, mañana pueden tener una cita, y así cada día te la irás ganando –toma una de las paletas del tarro–

Una cita, aunque ya la tuvimos, sin que ella lo supiera, ya hemos tenido una cita, conocí un poco más de ella, o al menos supe de qué sabor le gusta el helado, así que, si logro verla mañana, será nuestra segunda cita.

_"¡Qué cursi ya te has vuelto!"_ escucho quejarse a la vocecita en mi cabeza, de un tiempo para acá, mi lado romántico ha resurgido, creí que había muerto, pues estuve muy equivocado, simplemente no había conocido a Sakura, a mi hada.

Cuando Meiling se va, apenas son las seis de la tarde, me faltan dos horas para poder llamarle, bien podría hacerlo ahora, no tengo pacientes y no creo que la conversación se alargue tanto, teniendo en cuenta que es solo para quedar en vernos.

Tomo mi móvil y busco el número de su casa, lo guardé apenas lo encontré, hace tiempo que no sentía nervios por llamarle a alguien, por lo menos estoy tranquilo, Touya no podrá responder la llamada, está en el hospital, así que tengo un poco de campo libre. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro tonos y escucho la voz de la señora Kinomoto.

–Espera un momento, iré a avisarle –me responde muy amable–

En la espera me pongo a jugar con todo lo que encuentro en el escritorio, me siento un adolescente.

–Podrías llamar más tarde, está un poco ocupada ahora –escucho del otro lado de la línea–

–De acuerdo, más tarde llamo –respondo un poco desanimado– Por cierto, soy Shaoran, por si le pregunta –finalizo la llamada–

¿Se habrá arrepentido de hablar conmigo? Atiendo a mi último paciente del día, cuando ya he acabado y me estoy quitando la bata, uno de los practicantes entra al consultorio y me pide que lo cubra en su guardia y por primera vez me niego, no quiero hacer guardia, quiero irme a casa y llamarle a Sakura, además, mañana es mi día libre, y pienso aprovecharlo.

_"¿Qué me has hecho Sakura?" _pienso con una sonrisa en el rostro, el trabajo comienza a pasar en segundo plano y no creí que ese día llegaría.

Al llegar a casa, voy a cambiarme, después de hablar con ella saldré a correr un rato, bueno, hable o no con ella tendré que salir a ejercitarme o podría golpear un rato el saco de box, esto último lo dejo al aire, será una opción en caso de que esta vez tampoco quiera tomar mi llamada.

Uno, dos, tres tonos hasta que escucho nuevamente la voz de la señora Kinomoto.

–Buenas noches, soy Shaoran, ¿ya estará desocupada Sakura? –camino de un lado a otro en mi habitación–

–Espera un momento –los nervios me pueden más, espero que esta vez si tome la llamada, ansío escucharla, comienza a darme miedo lo que siento por ella, ¿estaré yendo muy de prisa? –

–¿Hola?– al fin escucho su voz, me detengo de las vueltas que he estado dando, me siento en el borde de la cama–

–hola Sakura, ¿hice que te despertaran? –trago el nudo en la garganta que se me ha formado, estoy realmente nervioso, espero que no se de cuenta–

–No, para nada –nos mantuvimos en silencio unos segundos–

–¿Mañana te podré ver? Me encantaría pasar mí día libre contigo –no sé de donde salió eso, pero es lo que más deseo, otra vez el silencio, ¿habrá finalizado la llamada?– Sakura ¿sigues ahí?

–Ah, si… disculpa, ¿En dónde quedaremos? –responde, no me había dado cuenta que estuve reteniendo la respiración, hasta que la expulso lentamente–

–En el parque, a las diez de la mañana ¿tienes que ir a la academia?

–Sí, pero voy a las dos de la tarde –eso me dan cuatro horas para estar con ella–

–Entonces, hasta mañana, descansa.

No dice nada, finalizo la llamada, al menos la veré mañana, se podría decir que lo que pasó el otro día ya no tiene importancia, ahora tengo que tratar de que esta salida sea la mejor, pasar un rato agradable con ella.

Con toda la calma y positividad del mundo, me voy a correr, a despejarme un rato, debo contarle la verdad a Sakura, pero, y si Meiling tiene razón, jamás encontraré un momento adecuado para sincerarme, corro hasta que el cansancio me vence, regreso a casa para tomar un baño, hoy ha sido un día de "primeras veces" la primera vez que me quejo de tener mucho trabajo, la primera vez que me niego a hacer guardia, la primera vez que me impacienta el estar mucho tiempo en el hospital, la primera vez que espero con ansias mi día de descanso.

Al llegar a casa, veo a mi alrededor, debo de darme tiempo para comenzar a amueblar, llevo dos años en Tomoeda y año y medio en mi casa y no está completamente amueblada, solo logré acabar la habitación, es la más importante, tal vez pida ayuda a Meiling cuando ya esté aquí.

Cuando acabo de bañarme, me recuesto en la cama con un solo pensamiento, mañana veré a Sakura y será un muy buen día, no tengo idea en qué momento me duermo, solo recuerdo mi sueño, en donde ella recupera la vista, aunque poco a poco se va convirtiendo en pesadilla, una en donde ella se enoja por haberle mentido, me levanto exaltado, son las ocho y media de la mañana.

_"Debo decirle"_ paso mis manos por mi cara, tan solo fue un sueño, pero lo sentí tan real. Me vuelvo a acostar, sin proponérmelo, me vuelvo a quedar dormido, cuando despierto, son casi las diez de la mañana, no puedo llegar tarde, me levanto de un salto de la cama y me arreglo, tengo quince minutos para llegar al parque, en cinco minutos ya me terminé de vestir y salgo rumbo al parque.

El clima es medio bipolar, hoy hay frio, pero no tanto como para estar muy abrigado, y se puede caminar tranquilamente, se ven pequeños montoncitos de nieve por el camino producto de la nevada de ayer, un grito llama mi atención y luego siguen unos ladridos.

–¡Kero! ¡Detente!

Corro en la dirección de la voz, hasta que impacta contra mí, ella me abraza y yo la sujeto fuerte para que no caiga, veo al perro venir hacia nosotros, la inspecciono rápidamente, no parece herida.

–Yo… lo siento mucho… –tiene sus manos cubriendo su rostro, aún así se le puede ver un pequeño rubor en las mejillas–

–¿Te encuentras bien? –la voy soltando un poco para mirarla más, y ella hace lo mismo, me suelta y cae de sentón, aprieto los labios para no reírme, no sería educado de mi parte hacerlo–

–No me agradas Kero –se queja–

–¿Sakura? –insisto, quiero saber qué ha pasado–

–Estoy bien, Shaoran –dice en voz baja–

–¿Estás aprendiendo a patinar? –inquiero, la miro en espera de una respuesta–

–Quise intentarlo, llevo cuatro años sin hacerlo –la veo jugar con un mechón de su cabello– por favor no digas nada de este incidente, si se enteran me guardarán los patines.

La tomo del brazo y la ayudo a levantarse, no es así como imaginé el inicio de nuestra cita, pero igual está bien, comienzo a conocer más de ella.

–No diré nada, te puedo ayudar a patinar –la sujeto de la cintura y comenzamos a avanzar, esta cercanía es la que quiero siempre con ella–

–Shao… Shaoran ¿ves a Kero por algún lado? –está conteniendo el aliento, ¿le habrá molestado que la sujete de esta manera?–

–¿Kero? ¿Qué no es Spi? –la miro mientras avanzamos, la veo negar con la cabeza, y ese sonrojo en las mejillas se vuelve más fuerte, que alguien me confirme que yo soy el causante de eso, sería muy feliz– Hay un perro que nos está siguiendo –contesto luego de imaginarme cosas absurdas ¿Cómo por qué ella se sonrojaría por mí?–

–Ese es Kero, ¿podrías pasarme la correa? Por favor.

El perro al que llama Kero me la pone un poco difícil, no deja que me le acerque y la correa está algo corta, hago lo que puedo hasta que consigo sujetarla y pasársela a Sakura, el roce de nuestras manos hace que sienta una corriente eléctrica, ya la había sentido antes, ¿eso es normal? Sakura emite un suspiro, supongo que es de alivio al ya tener a su perro con ella.

–Gracias.

–De nada, debes tener cuidado cuando patines, deberías de usar otro método, existe uno muy interesante que te ayudará a andar sin necesidad de un perro o un bastón –comento y me arrepiento al instante, ¡se supone que soy pediatra!–

–¿Enserio? ¿y cuál es ese método? –al menos se muestra curiosa, eso me relaja un poco, no he metido la pata–

–Se llama ecolocalización, técnicamente tú tienes que emitir un chasquido con los dedos o con la lengua y el sonido rebotará y podrás ubicar los peligros, es algo que requiere entrenamiento, pero lo puedes lograr y de esa manera podrás salir a patinar sin impactar contra alguien o algo. –explico–

Contra todo pronóstico me pide que le ayude, me sorprende que Touya no haya llegado a conocer esta manera de apoyar a su hermana, es más sencillo, casi siempre lo recomiendo, es un poco difícil, pero no imposible, incluso las personas que pueden ver pueden desarrollar este método, en la especialización me enseñaron.

Avanzamos, le propongo que chasquee la lengua, para poder hacer el sonido, todo esto sin soltarla, está aprendiendo y sería un poco riesgoso dejarla avanzar sola, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Solo no quiero soltarla porque me gusta su cercanía.

–Creo recordar que me dijiste que eres pediatra, sabes demasiado sobre los ciegos –me tenso al escucharla e instintivamente aprieto su cintura, espero no haberle causado daño, la miro nervioso–

–Mi papá es Oftalmólogo y me gusta aprender, aunque no sea mi área ¿te apetece un chocolate caliente? –respondo sin titubear, no es una mentira completa, tiene algo de cierto lo que he dicho, me gusta aprender sobre todas las áreas, y lo del chocolate es para zafarme de cualquier otro interrogatorio posible–

La veo asentir, por lo que continuamos avanzando, por momentos la voy soltando para que avance por sí sola, y comienzo a decirle todo lo que estamos pasando, estoy seguro que cuando ella veía era algo diferente a lo que es ahora, los lugares suelen cambiar, no estoy seguro si en Tomoeda pasa, así que hasta el detalle más insignificante le describo para que se de una idea.

Cuando llegamos a donde suelo ir por mi dosis diaria de chocolate, la ayudo a sentarse en una de las mesas que están en la terraza, uno porque el día está muy tranquilo y dos porque no dejarán entrar al perro, una vez que me cercioro de que está sentada, voy a pedir el chocolate para ambos, esta vez la joven que me atiende se sorprende, y paso de su asombro, de paso encargo dos croissants, muero de hambre, no desayuné por dormir de más.

–No sé si ya desayunaste, pero te traje un croissant –asiento la charola con el pedido en la mesa–

–Gracias, no te hubieses molestado –su sonrisa me encanta, no puedo dejar de mirarla, la veo guardar los patines–

–Las bailarinas se tienen que alimentar muy bien, por cierto, bailas muy bien –inclina un poco su cabeza, creo que es la confirmación que yo esperaba, si queda colorada por mí o más bien por lo que le digo–

–Gracias, ammm yo, dime que no estoy colorada –comienza a jugar con un mechón de su cabello–

–Si te digo que no, te estaría mintiendo, pero te ves muy adorable con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. –muerdo un pedazo de mi croissant, mi estómago agradece la comida–

–Yo, ammm, ¿tienes algo qué hacer hoy? –deja de jugar con el mechón de su cabello, trago lo que tengo en la boca para poder responderle–

–No, tengo mi día libre, tenemos una hora antes de que tengas que ir a la academia –las horas con ella pasan muy rápido, cuando quisiera que pasaran lentamente, que injusto es el tiempo–

La observo un momento mientras como un poco más, tantea la mesa y toma el croissant, en ningún momento pidió ayuda, conozco personas con la misma discapacidad que para todo piden ayuda, nunca se vuelven independientes porque según ellos, su discapacidad los limitan y ella, en lugar de eso, baila, va con los niños y les cuenta cuentos, y ahora hasta patina, aunque esto es un poco más arriesgado.

–No he vuelto a escuchar a Lian en la academia, ¿le ha pasado algo?

–Está tomando las clases en casa, la necesitamos tranquila, en unos días la operan y queremos tenerla en control –le explico–

–Quiero estar con ella ese día, darle ánimos ¿me dejas? –su voz suena un poco aguda, ¿se habrá dado cuenta?–

–Por supuesto, no tienes por qué preguntar, por cierto, me gusta tu nombre, significa flor de cerezo ¿no? –dejo de lado el tema de Lian–

–Si, a mi mamá le gusta mucho, por eso me pusieron ese nombre.

–En chino te llamarías Ying Fa –digo por mantener un poco de plática con ella– y mi nombre se pronuncia Xiao Lang.

–Está un poco complicado, me gusta más Sakura y Shaoran, más simple –sonríe–

–Tienes razón, suena mucho mejor Sakura y Shaoran –la miro con anhelo, en verdad me gusta como suena y de sus labios suena mucho mejor, creo que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, aunque, tampoco es que tuviese algo de malo, yo le di otra connotación con mi comentario–

–Ammm… creo que debo de empezar a ir a la academia.

–Recuerdo que cuando te vi en el parque la primera vez, sonó una alarma y te fuiste, igual cuando te vi la segunda vez, y déjame decirte que no he escuchado ninguna alarma ahora –comento–

–Pero… quiero… por favor –ruega, se ve incómoda, espero que no sea por mi comentario–

–Con una condición –Me acerco a ella, estoy tan cerca que sus labios me tientan, está conteniendo la respiración– Sakura, respira… solo quiero que me dejes verte bailar, cuando acabes te acompaño a tu casa. –únicamente asiente, tan cerca y tan lejos, ¿me dará una cachetada si le robo un beso? Mejor no me arriesgo, ya habrá alguna oportunidad de averiguarlo–

–¿Puedo seguir intentando lo de la ecolocalización? Estoy segura de que en esta ocasión lo podré lograr –parece haber recuperado su voz, sí, definitivamente los nervios y los sonrojos son por mí, si tengo oportunidad–

–Por supuesto, te cuido a Kero.

Sujeto la correa del perro y no sé si me estoy volviendo loco, pero este perro no me quiere, tiraba de mí a cada momento, como si le molestara que esté junto a Sakura, estuvimos caminando hasta la academia, emitía el sonido y avanzaba, eso nos llevó un largo tiempo, además de que le indiqué que diera una vuelta por otro rumbo para estar más tiempo juntos, de todos modos, faltaba una hora para su clase.

Al fin llegamos a la academia, lo único que me gusta es que podré quedarme con ella, son las ventajas de los días libres y comenzaré a aprovecharlas, siempre y cuando sea con ella.

–Tienes que practicar más, pero no estuvo nada mal para ser tu primer día –la aliento–

–Te prometo que practicaré para poder andar sin Kero, es más fácil así –sonríe– por cierto, lo podrías atar.

Ato al perro, me odia y no entiendo la razón, no le he hecho nada a Sakura, por el contrario, él la dejó al punto de que pudo haber tenido un accidente, igual y estoy quedando loco, es solo un perro, termino de atarlo.

–Si lo logras, podrás patinar sin tener accidentes. –al darme la vuelta veo a Touya, ¿es que no tiene trabajo? Debo recordar ponerle algo que hacer en el hospital para que no interrumpa mis días libres con Sakura, sé que es abusar de mi autoridad, pero es una noble causa–

–¿Qué accidente? ¿Quién patinó? –veo a Sakura sobresaltarse, la cara de pocos amigos que tiene Touya no me intimida, enarco una ceja, ¿en verdad trata de intimidarme?–

–Hermano ¿qué haces en la academia?

–Sakura me contó que antes de que tuviera el accidente le gustaba salir a patinar –respondo a la pregunta de Touya, últimamente las mentiras me salen solas, debo de quitarme esa manía–

–¿Qué haces con mi hermana? Cerezo, entra ya a tus ensayos. –y aquí vamos, veo a Sakura entrar a la academia, su cara de pocos amigos se va esfumando– ¿Qué te he dicho de estar con ella? –golpea mi hombro–

–No tengo que pedirte permiso, además, tampoco es que haya hecho algo malo, simplemente salimos a pasear –comenzamos a avanzar por los pasillos de la academia–

–¡Aléjate de mi hermana! –por un momento creí que a mí me lo gritaba, hasta que fijé mi mirada a lo que él veía con tanta cólera, Sakura abrazada de la larva con anteojos y además con lágrimas en las mejillas–

–Estamos platicando, deja de gritar –frunce el ceño, tiene los ojos vidriosos, ¿qué le habrá dicho ese sujeto? Cada vez lo detesto más–

–¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué te hizo?

–Nada, no me hizo nada, Touya vete de aquí, solamente buscas pleito –le reprocha–

Ni siquiera tengo que intervenir, la joven que siempre está con Sakura se acerca a calmar a Touya, mientras que ella desaparece, la larva con anteojos me dedica una mirada gélida, como si me importara, sujeto a Touya del brazo y lo alejo un poco antes de que ocurra algo.

La joven nos deja a solas, por lo que intento apaciguarlo, está demasiado furioso y yo también lo estoy y sé disimularlo, más porque aún estoy conociendo a Sakura y no quiero que piense que soy como su hermano, a nadie le gustaría una persona como Touya, bueno, está Kaho, pero algo le debió de haber visto ¿no?

–¡Es que no lo soporto! De encima tiene el cinismo de mal mirarme –se queja, frunzo el ceño, a quien mal miraba es a mí no a él, pero que piense que fue a él es bueno, alimenta su odio hacia él–

–Cálmate, no tienes porque exaltarte, si Sakura quisiera algo con él ya lo hubiese tenido –respondo tranquilo cuando en realidad me muero de celos por lo que he dicho, espero que ella no quiera nada con él, no lo soportaría– vamos a ver que baile.

Entramos a la academia y nos quedamos viendo su ensayo, se mueve con una destreza que pasa desapercibida su discapacidad, a excepción por una o dos ocasiones que si te fijas bien si te darías cuenta, pero fuera de eso, es como cualquier bailarina, excepto que ella es espectacular, cada movimiento que realiza es preciso.

La joven le marca cada uno de los pasos que va realizando, y de repente la va reprendiendo, que si tiene que colocar bien sus puntas o que debe de extender bien sus brazos y piernas y elevarlas más, Sakura hace una serie de giros hasta que se detiene bruscamente.

Parecen tener una discusión, me alejo un poco con Touya para poder platicar, hay que ganarse al energúmeno, aunque si algo llega a pasar entre Sakura y yo, no debe de importarle, es algo nuestro y punto.

–Baila muy bien –comento mientras nos acercamos nuevamente para verla bailar–

–Lo hace desde que pequeña, la otra academia a la que iba la rechazó tras el accidente, por suerte Yuki dio con esta academia, eso hizo que Sakura continuara y no se deprimiera tanto –comenta mirando a su hermana–

–La sobreproteges, y creo que eres el único.

–No soy el único, solo que los demás tienen un poco más de tacto para hacerlo, ya sabes que soy impulsivo –se defiende– Sakura es mi tesoro, solía molestarla, tras el accidente, mi sobreprotección creció, y dejé de hacerlo –da un suspiro–

–Ella sería el tesoro de cualquiera –creí haberlo pensado, hasta que siento un golpe en la cabeza– ¡qué te pasa! –me quejo–

–Ella es solo mi tesoro, te recuerdo que tú no eres digno de ella –me mira enojado–

No le hago caso, me dedico a verla bailar, podría responderle un par de cositas, solo que ahora no estoy en el hospital y no tengo completa autoridad sobre él, y no lo culpo por querer sobreprotegerla, yo también lo haría. Los ánimos entre nosotros se vuelven a relajar, muy en el fondo yo sé que a Touya no le disgusta que esté junto a su hermana, sus agresiones no son tan impulsivas como con otros, y sí, lo he estado analizando.

–Cerezo, bailas increíble ¿Tú que opinas Shaoran?

Algo le dicen al oído, se ve molesta y hasta de esa manera se ve hermosa, tal vez porque está molesta con otra persona y no conmigo, se va acercando a nosotros utilizando la ecolocalización, en el salón de baile es más sencillo por el eco que se forma, así que llega hasta nosotros sin dificultad.

–Bailas muy bien, Sakura –coincido con Touya–

–Gracias, no es para tanto –responde apenada mientras continúa avanzando–

–¿Desde cuándo usas la ecolocalización?

–Apenas hoy, Shaoran me está enseñando. –Touya me mira enarcando una ceja, a lo que me encojo de hombros–

–Eres mala influencia para ella –se queja sonriendo–

–Tendrá más libertad de andar, he visto que no usa el bastón.

–Nunca quiso, hubiese preferido el bastón a el perro, pero a mi papá y a mi hermano le pareció mejor el uso del perro –resopla, el sonido del piano se hace presente, y vemos como Sakura se detiene, como si quisiera ir por otro lado– Cerezo, ya vámonos.

–Ya voy – dice al tiempo que continua su camino–

Esperamos un rato más hasta que la vemos salir, anda muy bien por la academia, llega hasta donde está Kero y asienta su mochila, lo que aprovecha Touya para tomarla y cargarla.

–¿Por qué pesa tu mochila? Solo cargas tu ropa de ballet no debería de pesar –lo abre con cautela y eleva sus cejas sorprendido–

–Tengo mis patines –responde Sakura– yo, intenté patinar, quiero ser la misma de antes.

–Estás a unos estudios, tú misma te niegas a eso cerezo –cierra de nuevo la mochila y la lleva a su hombro–

Creí que explotaría y no fue así, esta vez Touya se controló, si tan solo supiera que Sakura ha ido a ver a mi padre, sin embargo, no le contaré nada, tal vez sea algo que ella quiera mantener en secreto, y debo respetar su decisión, aunque no me parezca la correcta.

Ella permanece en silencio avanzando con Kero, mientras que Touya y yo platicamos, como solemos hacerlo en el hospital, le respondo algunas dudas, quien nos viera pensaría que somos los mejores amigos, y si somos amigos, pero no creo que seamos los mejores, simplemente aprendimos a tolerarnos.

–¿Te quieres quedar a comer? Mamá siempre cocina para un ejército –la invitación de Touya me sorprende, lo miro esperando que ataque o que se retracte y no lo hace–

–No quiero incomodar, tal vez en otra ocasión –respondo tras ver a Sakura, no sé si está incómoda por mi presencia o por Touya–

–No incomodarías a nadie, además, pareces agradarle mucho a mi hermano y eso es poco usual –comenta– gracias por todo, fue lindo pasar el día contigo, espero que se repita –sonríe, eso me suena a una despedida, un mensaje contradictorio, ¿me quedo o no me quedo? Se está retorciendo un mechón de cabello con los dedos–

–¿Tuvieron una cita? –la pregunta de Touya hace que la deje de mirar–

–Si, la mejor cita que he tenido –respondo con toda la altanería que me es posible–

Cuando Sakura ya está adentro, comienzo a reír, la boca de Touya le llega al piso, pues que le den, para mí esta salida ha sido una cita y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Lo jalo para que reaccione y entre.

–Mamá, hoy se queda Shaoran a comer, ¿sabías que mi cerezo tuvo una cita y no fue capaz de avisarnos? –golpeo en la espalda a Touya, debería dejar de gritarlo–

–No soy tu cerezo, yo pongo la mesa –comenta Sakura, la veo desaparecer–

Iba a seguirla, se le ve incómoda y no es lo que yo quería lograr, tan solo quería molestar a Touya, sin embargo, mi labor de ir tras ella se ve obstaculizada por el brazo de Touya que me sujeta el brazo.

–Vamos a mi habitación, déjala un rato.

A regañadientes le hago caso, voy con él a su habitación, me enseña lo que ha investigado sobre la pérdida de la vista tras un accidente, nada de lo que le pasa a Sakura tiene sentido, estoy seguro que debió de haber recuperado la vista, todas las teorías que tiene son buenas y tienen fundamentos.

–Sabes que yo no me hago cargo de este caso –dejo a un lado las hojas–

–Lo sé, tú papá me contó que estás fuera del caso –me mira inquisitivamente– te enamoraste de ella y te lo advertí.

–No creí que fuera a pasar –me defiendo– ya sabes mi historia, y ya solté lo que tenia que soltar, antes de que empieces –hago una mueca– tú hermana me gusta, y pienso ganármela, así te opongas –lo miro serio– no me pienso apartar de ella.

Él guarda silencio, supongo que está procesando lo que le acabo de decir, y así de sencillo le enseñé mi jugada, sea como sea, yo pienso permanecer al lado de Sakura, si no llego a tener una relación con ella, me conformaré con una amistad.

–Vamos a bajar, muero de hambre –comenta serio, al salir de la habitación vemos a Sakura intentando abrir una de las habitaciones–

–Yuki le puso llave antes de irse, ¿qué haces aquí cerezo? –está tenso, su lenguaje corporal lo delata–

–Iba a decirles que ya está lista la comida para que bajen.

No me había dado cuenta que Touya retenía la respiración, hasta que da un sonoro resoplido.

–Desde al accidente, había estado evitando las escaleras –explica– por eso estoy molesto.

Se estaba tratando de relajar, y vaya que falla.

–Pequeña, ¿qué hacías arriba? –escucho–

–¡Lo vieron! ¡Subí y bajé sin ayuda! Definitivamente hoy ha sido un día de logros, pronto volveré a patinar –se escucha a Sakura muy emocionada–

Touya y yo bajamos para encontrarnos a la señora Kinomoto un poco consternada y al señor Kinomoto con el ceño fruncido, más bien se ve enojado.

–No vas a patinar, es peligroso, no puedes ver –sí, definitivamente, el señor Kinomoto está enojado–

–No me tienen que recordar ese detalle, y si volveré a patinar le pese a quien le pese –responde Sakura, me gustaría irme en este momento, no debería de estar aquí–

–Cariño, tu padre tiene razón, es muy peligro que patines –interviene la señora Kinomoto–

–Pues, lo lamento, pero si lo haré, siempre me andan diciendo que la vida sigue y que debo ser la de antes, pues bueno, la Sakura de antes andaba patinando por todo Tomoeda, así que lo volveré a hacer.

–¡No lo harás! Eso no está en discusión Sakura. –Ahora entiendo de donde saca sus arranques sobre protectores Touya, el señor Kinomoto es igual–

–Por favor, cálmense, tenemos visita, pasemos a comer –interviene de nuevo la señora Kinomoto–

–Kaho ya debe de estar por llegar mamá, papá vamos al comedor –ahora fue Touya quien interviene, yo tan solo me mantengo al margen de este problema– Cerezo, vamos.

La tensión se puede sentir en el ambiente, los señores Kinomoto se van al comedor seguidos por Touya, están discutiendo bajo, veo a Sakura irse por un pasillo y la sigo, se ve enojada y triste.

–¿Estás bien? –la veo abrazar una almohada con forma de alas de color blanco, ella únicamente asiente– ¿no vas a hablarme? Yo que pensaba secuestrarte y llevarte a patinar.

–Si me dices ya no es secuestro –suspira– no quiero ser grosera, pero quiero estar sola, me está doliendo la cabeza.

–Debes de ir a que te hagan estudios, al menos para saber el origen de los dolores de cabeza –me acerco a ella y tomo su mano– anda, salgamos un rato, así se te pasará tu enojo, te prefiero ver con las mejillas rojas que con el ceño fruncido.

Y su sonrisa hace acto de presencia, tiro un poco de ella para que se levante, prácticamente si la estoy secuestrando, sus padres y su hermano ni cuenta se dan de que salimos, comenzamos a caminar en silencio.

–Debes tener hambre, te invito a comer a mi casa, a mis padres les alegrará que vayas y Lian tratará de brincar de alegría –propongo–

–¿Después de la operación lo podrá hacer? –su pregunta me toma desprevenido, la realidad es que no lo sé, pero siempre espero lo mejor, sobre todo por mi changuita, por ella siempre soy positivo–

–Por supuesto, pero tendrá que esperar un tiempo prudente, y entrar en rehabilitación, Sakura, aparte de patinar ¿qué más hacías cuando veías? –enfoco la conversación hacia ella–

–Era porrista, después de las prácticas me iba a ballet, aunque eso lo sigo haciendo, me gustan mucho los deportes, me gustaba salir al parque a ver el atardecer, ayudaba con la comida en casa –suspira– los fines de semana ayudaba en el hospital como voluntaria, eso igual continúo haciéndolo –se escucha nostálgica–

–Puedes ver a través de otros, así como lo hiciste con Lian, que le preguntaste cómo es –le recuerdo– puedes ver a través del tacto, pasando tus manos y sintiendo las texturas –tomo sus manos y comienzo a jugar con ellas– tus demás sentidos se han desarrollado mucho más porque haces más uso de ellos, aún puedes ver, no con tus ojos, pero con gusto te presto los míos para que lo hagas –y es verdad, con gusto daría mi vida para que ella recupere la vista y no es ser dramático, es solo que aún no me puedo creer que alguien como ella haya perdido la vista– llegamos, aquí hay unos escalones, solo ten cuidado –le informo–

Al entrar, el sonido del piano desafinado nos recibe al igual que los bufidos de Lian, de nuevo anda maltratando la reliquia, ayudo a Sakura a avanzar hasta llegar con mi changuita, la miro ceñudo al ver como aporrea sus pequeños dedos de manera brusca en el piano.

–Changuita, a tu edad ya había aprendido a tocar el piano a la perfección –comento para llamar su atención–

–Porque no había nada divertido qué hacer en esa época –ataca la pequeña pilla– ¡Es Sakura! ¿Estás aquí para escucharme tocar? –grita emocionada al verla y poco a poco se calma, ha sido consciente de que ya la escuchó con todo y sus bufidos–

–Lian ve a lavarte las manos, Xiao Lang, no sabía que habías regresado –veo a mi madre acercarse–

–Acabamos de llegar, madre ella es Sakura Kinomoto, la conociste en la academia…

–¡Es la bailarina! –interrumpe Lian–

–Mucho gusto Sakura, me llamo Ieran Li, soy la mamá de Shaoran y abuela de esta niña que no sigue instrucciones, ve a lavarte las manos –la reprende–

–Mucho gusto, señora.

–Bueno, vayan a lavarse las manos, para pasar a comer.

–Vamos Sakura, yo te ayudo

Lian comienza a jalarla por el pasillo, aunque su trabajo se le ve dificultado por las muletas, voy con mi madre a ver si la puedo ayudar en algo.

–Creí que andabas en el hospital –comenta–

–Es mi día libre –termino de acomodar la mesa y me voy, evitando que siga con sus averiguaciones–

Voy en donde están ellas, Lian tropieza cada dos por tres por su apuro, por lo que me decido acercarme a ellas.

–Al paso que van, comeremos hasta mañana –me burlo de Lian– vamos changuita, te llevo al comedor –veo a Sakura tensarse– tranquila, soltó las muletas, vamos –la tranquilizo y la tomo de la mano–

Cuando llegamos al comedor, mi padre ya está y me mira bastante asombrado, ayudo a Sakura a sentarse y me siento junto a ella, todos me miran, como si fuera una novedad, saben que tengo muy buenos modales.

Lian comienza a contar su poco avance en la melodía de Lavanders blue, últimamente ha insistido en aprenderla para que cuando hable con mi hermana se la pueda tocar.

–Pronto lograré esa melodía, así de bien como le sale a mi tío –dice orgullosa–

–Lo harás, y verás que también hasta la podrás bailar –la anima mi padre–

–Seré una bailarina igual de buena como Sakura, es increíble bailando abuelo, deberías verla –comenta emocionada–

–Así que tú tuviste que ver en que Shaoran no llegara al hospital, deja que te agradezca, normalmente, es muy testarudo e incluso en sus días libres se aparece en el hospital. –ya se había tardado en atacar–

–Padre, no es para tanto, ni que fuese algo malo –dejo los ojos en blanco–

–Querida, este día hay que marcarlo en el calendario, Shaoran tomó su primer día de descanso –el tono de burla de mi padre es demasiado exagerado, hace que me avergüence, no debí de traerla aquí, además de que no es el primer día de descaso que me tomo, está muy mal informado–

–Sakura, ¿tú y mi tío son novios?

Sakura comienza a toser, mis padres nos miran en espera de una respuesta, son demasiado curiosos.

–¿Estás bien? Toma un poco de agua –le acerco el vaso a sus manos–

–¿Por qué ninguno me responde? –se queja Lian–

–No changuita, Sakura y yo no somos novios aún…

La miro, dije el aún con un propósito, quiero ver su reacción, y además, porque esa es la verdad, no lo somos "aún" pero estoy seguro que lo seremos, porque no me pienso dar por vencido.

–Ya quería decirle tía, quiero a una bailarina de tía. –me mira la muy pilla, sabe muy bien lo que hace–

–Lian, deja de incomodar a Sakura o no volverá a la casa –la reprende mi madre–

–Solo digo lo que pienso, ¿te incomodé Sakura? –la veo batir sus pestañas arriba y abajo, niego con la cabeza, es todo un caso mi sobrina, le hago señas para indicarle que Sakura no puede ver su gesto y ella frunce el ceño–

–No, para nada –sonríe mi hadita– termina de comer y me enseñas lo que has aprendido a tocar en el piano.

Lian comienza a aplaudir y se apresura a comer, tanto mis padres y yo nos aguantamos la risa, en definitiva, Sakura llego para sacarme de la oscuridad en la que yo me había sumergido.

**-¿QUÉ TAL EL CAPÍTULO? NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS :D ASÍ SABRÉ QUÉ LES PARECE ;)**

**YA ESTÁ POR TERMINAR TAN SOLO FALTAN 3 CAPÍTULOS. **


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Después de la comida, llevo a ambas al piano, Lian comienza a tocar una melodía que no es la que se supone que está aprendiendo, es como si la estuviera inventando, y cada que falla, aporrea sus deditos en el teclado, tengo ganas de reprenderla, pero está Sakura.

–No me sale –vuelve a golpear el teclado–

–Si sigues así no te saldrá –comento con toda la paciencia del mundo– recuerda que tienes frente a ti las partituras, ya las sabes leer, no están ahí de adorno –ahora sí la reprendo–

–Es que no es esa la que quiero tocar –se queja Lian–

–¿Cuál quieres tocar? Si me dices será más sencillo que te ayude changuita.

–La que baila Sakura, no sé cómo se llama –responde tímida–

–¿El hada de azúcar? ¿Esa quieres tocar? –veo a Sakura hacer una mueca, supongo que se ha fastidiado de escuchar esa tonadita– Mejor dejémoslo así, te dejaré la partitura mañana para que practiques –revuelvo su cabello– debo llevar a Sakura a su casa.

–¿Ya debes irte? Quédate un rato más, te enseñaré mi colección de muñecas y mi habitación te va a gustar –comienza a jalarla del brazo– podemos jugar un rato.

–Lian, Sakura debe de irse, además cuida muy bien lo que dices –sé que es una niña, pero debe aprender a tener tacto cuando habla, es igual de impulsiva que mis hermanas–

No le importa lo que le digo, comienza a avanzar, haciendo que ambas tropiecen, las sigo a una distancia prudente, Lian corriendo con muletas es un peligro, hasta que por fin se detiene en la habitación que está perfectamente arreglada, y no es gracias a ella, sino a mi madre que siempre la mantiene arreglada, aunque Lian lo desordena todo.

–Mira, es mi habitación y… –de repente se queda en silencio– lo siento, olvidé que no ves…

–No te preocupes, si tú me describes la habitación la puedo imaginar –sonríe Sakura–

–Hay no, por favor, no pidas eso, te va a marear –comento, y la sonrisa me tarda poco porque Lian me golpea con una de sus muletas en la pierna, lo que hace que me queje– Lian, ¡eso no se hace! –estoy demasiado molesto con ella y no me importa quien esté ni que sea mi changuita, debe aprender a respetar, la fulmino con la mirada–

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien? –pregunta Sakura, girándose para todas partes–

–Si, todo bien, Lian despídete, la llevaré a su casa –comento serio–

Lian abraza a Sakura, parezco un ogro con lo que estoy haciendo, pero como he dicho, debe aprender, ayudo a Sakura a avanzar por los pasillos de la casa.

–¿Shaoran estás bien? Dime ¿qué paso? –insiste mientras avanzamos–

–No pasó nada, ¿quieres caminar de regreso? O te puedo llevar en auto.

–Prefiero caminar, sino te molesta –mientras avanzamos, coloco mi mano en su espalda para guiarla– Shaoran, si te molesto, dime… no me gusta ser una carga para nadie.

–No, perdón por mi reacción, es que Lian me pateó y aún me duele. –mejor decirle que fue una patada a lo que realmente hizo–

–Entonces pídeme un taxi, así te quedas a recuperarte de la patada, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mí el día de hoy –sonríe–

–No te desharás de mí, además el dolor ya se me está pasando, no es que Lian patee muy fuerte –trato de bromear, y no, Lian no patea fuerte, pero la muleta si duele y más en el área que me dio–

–No es por nada, pero actuaste como si te hubiese pateado fuerte –la señorita Kinomoto se está burlando de mí, si tan solo supiera que no fue una patada, Lian aún no mueve con totalidad las piernas–

–Al menos ya estás más tranquila, es mejor verte sonreír que verte triste –me pongo frente a ella y tomo sus mejillas, comienza a contener el aire– Sakura, respira, no haré nada que no quieras.

Muero por probar sus labios, pero no, aún no es el momento, tiro de ella para que avance, caminamos en completo silencio hasta su casa, la noche está agradable, está comenzado a nevar, y por primera vez, no me molesta el frío, en realidad, no me molesta nada teniendo a Sakura junto a mí.

–Espero saber de ti mañana, ¿puedo llamarte? Tierra llamando a Sakura –digo burlón, se ve perdida–

–Si puedes, te paso mi número… –me dice su número–

–Entonces, te hablo mañana, descansa

Y sin pensarlo, me acerco a ella y beso su mejilla, ella no me da una cachetada, eso es un avance, me aparto de ella, en realidad está demasiado quieta, hasta que la veo tocar la mejilla que le acabo de besar.

–Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa.

Me doy la vuelta y me voy con una gran sonrisa, definitivamente, Sakura siente algo por mí, sus sonrojos y que aguante la respiración cuando estoy cerca de ella la delatan, camino a mi casa disfrutando de las pequeñas luces de colores, de los sonidos y de la nieve que va cayendo, lo sepa o no, esta ha sido otra cita más.

Los días van pasando, en el hospital todo va de maravilla, tomo mis descansos, casi no hago guardia a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario, aunque claro, hay días que aunque no quiera, me tengo que quedar de más en el hospital, lo sábados no ha estado viniendo Sakura, lo que se me hace raro.

–Ya no la pienses –siento un golpe en la cabeza– apenas estás entrando y tienes la cabeza en otra parte –se queja Touya–

–Estoy pensando en mi sobrina, está en el quirófano –suspiro, hoy es el día de su operación y aunque sé que no es complicada, no puedo evitar sentir ansiedad por saber cómo está mi changuita, mi padre está en la oficina ataviado de trabajo, mientras dan noticias–

–Todo estará bien, ten, entretente con trabajo –me pasa una carpeta–

Atiendo algunos pacientes más, incluso atiendo a pacientes que son de mi padre, hoy no quiso atender a ninguno, y no lo culpo, estamos en la expectativa de que todo salga bien, incluso mi hermana ha estado llamando para saber cómo está, lleva casi una hora en el quirófano.

–Xiao Lang –escucho a mi madre–

Nos vamos juntos con mi padre, cuando llegamos, está hablando con el médico que ha operado a mi changuita.

–La operación salió bien, la están llevando a recuperación, les aviso cuando puedan pasar –informa– por cierto, la rehabilitación es importante, de nada sirve la operación sino sigue las instrucciones.

El médico se va, sabemos que la rehabilitación es importante, pero cómo se lo haces entender a una niña, que lo único que quiere es estar corriendo por todos lados, hablamos a Hong Kong para dar la noticia, todos se preocupan por la changuita.

Dejo a mis padres para dar las nuevas, muero de hambre, por los nervios no he comido ni chocolate y eso es mucho, a lo lejos veo al motivo de mis sonrisas, está en la sala de espera y sola, eso es raro, ayer comentó que estaría en ensayos y por eso no podría venir a ver a Lian.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tendrías ensayo –me acerco hasta ella–

–Quería saber cómo está Lian, ¿todo está bien? –estira su mano y comienza su caricia hasta llegar a mi mejilla, me encanta su contacto–

–Está todo bien, la tienen en recuperación –sonrío– tengo unos minutos libres, ¿me acompañas a la cafetería?

–Claro, sirve que adelantamos nuestra plática de hoy.

Últimamente hemos estado hablando cada noche sin falta, para mi desgracia, mi turno lo pusieron en la tarde, y bien puedo modificarlo, pero no quiero que empiecen con sus habladurías de que porque mi papá es el director del hospital yo hago y deshago a mi antojo, así que no he movido nada.

–¿Quieres algo de comer? No es muy buena la comida, pero es mejor a no tener nada en el estómago.

–No, gracias, solo te acompañaré, ¿te quedarás hasta tarde? Siento que tú y mi hermano se exigen demasiado –frunce el ceño–

–Tengo guardia hasta las cuatro de la mañana, y además, mañana es mi día libre, podemos volver a pasar el día juntos –propongo, mientras veo lo que hay para comer–

–No puedo, mañana es el recital de ballet, Nakuru dijo que tengo que ir a ensayar muy temprano y además, tú debes descansar, estarás desvelado –me recuerda–

–¿Me estás reprendiendo? Te veré entonces en el recital, cuando acabe, tendremos otra cita –suelto como si nada, mientras señalo lo que quiero a la de la cafetería–

–¿Otra cita? Shaoran, los amigos no tienen citas, son salidas –me corrige–

–¿Solo somos amigos? –sueno decepcionado, al menos sé que me considera un amigo, es mejor a nada– bueno, entonces cuando acabe el recital, tendremos otra salida de amigos.

Abre la boca pero no dice nada, comienzan a bocearme y enseguida me tenso, lo que no quería que pasara, está pasando, no podían simplemente decir mi nombre y ya, es como si el destino quisiera arruinar lo que he construido, comienzan a decir mi nombre junto con el área en el que me necesitan.

–Hablamos más tarde…

Salgo prácticamente huyendo del lugar, no sin antes pedir que me lleven la comida a mi consultorio, voy a ver cuál es la emergencia, cuando llego, hay un niño con sangre alrededor de los ojos, los padres explican que fue un accidente, y no sé que más cosas, el caso es que tengo que intervenir quirúrgicamente al niño para sacar restos de vidrío.

Todo salió muy bien, cuando acabo, voy a ver a mi changuita, ha despertado y ya podemos verla, todo pinta con que ya se recuperará pronto, aunque ya le hemos advertido que debe de tomar las rehabilitaciones o no podrá bailar ballet que es lo que quiere.

Camino a mi consultorio, saco mi móvil, son las ocho de la noche, tal vez Sakura esté despierta, sin pensarlo más de lo debido, la llamo, necesito aclarar las cosas con ella, aún no sé cómo, pero lo necesito aclarar.

–¿Hola? –escucho su voz–

–Hola hadita, ¿te interrumpí en algo?

–¿Hadita? –la escucho reír– no interrumpes nada Shaoran, ¿no se supone que estás de guardia?

–Sí, hadita, tienes los ojos de un verde tan hermoso que pareces un hada –mi inspiración se ve interrumpida porque me están volviendo a vocear– lamentablemente sí tengo guardia y ahora me están hablando, lamento tener que dejar aquí la plática.

–No te preocupes, ve a trabajar, hablamos más tarde o mañana.

–Mejor lo dejamos para mañana, descansa hadita. –no tengo ni tiempo para explicarle la situación, al menos no suena enojada–

Finalizo la llamada y acudo al llamado, y así va pasando la noche, llamado tras llamado, paciente tras paciente, apenas dan las cuatro de la mañana, me voy, quiero descansar un rato, pienso ir a ver a Sakura y pasar el día con ella, aunque sea un rato.

Antes de acostarme, programo la alarma, dormiré tan solo tres horas, con tal de ir a verla, dicen que por el amor uno comente locuras, bueno, pues quien lo haya dicho, tiene toda la razón del mundo.

Cuando la alarma suena, me levanto de un salto, no descansé mucho, pero algo es algo, me arreglo lo más informal que puedo, y voy rumbo a casa de mi hadita, para mi mala suerte, quien abre la puerta es el energúmeno de Touya.

–¿Tú qué haces aquí? –frunce el ceño–

–Vine a ver a Sakura.

Y con toda y su mala actitud me deja pasar, creo que ya está asimilando que no me apartaré de ella, aunque no le guste.

–Tienes visita –comenta Touya al ver pasar a Sakura–

–¿Visita? ¿Quién? –sigo a Touya al comedor, ahí Sakura come un poco de plátano– Huele delicioso, comeremos panqueques –aplaude y da saltitos, es muy divertido verla–

–No, tienes una dieta que cumplir –dice la señora Kinomoto– tienes derecho a medio panqueque te lo dejé en la mesa junto con tu licuado.

Al parecer la respuesta que le dio su mamá no le agrada, se sienta casi de mala gana a comer de su desayuno.

–Cerezo, te dije que tienes visita –insiste Touya

–Y te pregunté quién y no me respondiste, además se me hace tarde debo desayunar y no espero a nadie –responde mientras come–

–Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneció el cerecito más lindo del planeta? –aparece el otro hermano de Sakura, su dinámica familiar es más hogareña que la mía, en casa, hay demasiado formalismo–

–Oh, Shaoran, no sabía que vendrías, pero pasa, siempre hay panqueques de más –al fin reparan en mí, Sakura comienza a toser, creo que es su costumbre atragantarse con la comida–

–Buenos días señora, perdón por llegar sin avisar, quería sorprender a Sakura.

La veo alcanzar su licuado y beberse un poco, sus dos hermanos la miran divertido.

–Vaya que la sorprendiste, casi se asfixia con su comida –comenta Touya, antes de que se escuche un golpe y luego su quejido–

–¡Auch! –grita– ¡monstruo!

–Touya, compórtate –lo reprende la señora Kinomoto– siéntate Shaoran.

–Gracias, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? –pregunto al sentarme junto a ella–

–Si, deberías de estar descansando, saliste apenas hace unas horas de trabajar –me reprende por lo bajo–

–Después podré descansar, quería pasar mi día contigo.

Todos los presentes, sueltan un muy sonoro _"Awwww"_ hasta Touya, aunque lo trata de disimular, es todo un payaso.

–Que cursi saliste Shaoran, estás en el bando de Yukito –comenta con la boca llena–

–¡Touya! ¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que tragues antes de hablar! –lo vuelven a reprender–

–No le hagas caso, aquí entre nos, Touya igual es cursi solo trata de no aparentarlo –comenta el otro hermano–

Entre burla y burla pasa el desayuno, la señora Kinomoto cocina delicioso, y mi estómago disfruta de esta comida, por las prisas ni pasé por mi chocolate, tal vez pueda pasar más tarde por él.

–Cariño, se te hará tarde, Yukito, apresúrate.

La señora Kinomoto va de un lado a otro, y ese ritmo es tan parecido a Touya cuando está trabajando, ahora entiendo de dónde sacó su hiperactividad, su otro hermano engulle el resto de su desayuno.

–Te espero en la sala –le informa a Sakura–

Ambos se van del comedor, incluso Touya se levanta y se va, él tiene turno, así que si mis cálculos no van mal, llegará tarde, unos instantes después, lo veo salir corriendo, por supuesto que va tarde, y seguido de él aparece el otro hermano.

–Puedo llevar a Sakura –me mira inquisitivamente, no se ve tan gruñón como Touya, pero igual se ve que tiene su carácter, después de unos segundos de inspección sonríe–

–De acuerdo, esta es la dirección.

Me pasa una tarjetita, como si lo tuviese planeado, deben ser imaginaciones mías, al poco tiempo igual se va, y veo aparecer a Sakura.

–Le dije a tú hermano que yo te llevaré, espero que no te moleste –comento mientras me acerco a ella–

–Entonces vamos, estoy segura de que voy tarde –y ya tiene ese rubor natural en ella–

La sujeto del brazo y la insto a que avance, cuando llegamos al recibidor, veo los patines que tienen en un rincón.

–¿Quieres patinar? –pregunto en voz baja–

–No puedo, en otra ocasión, pero te agradezco que me hayas preguntado –sonríe– tú serás mi cómplice de aventuras –comenta mientras avanza a la puerta–

–¿Cuántos cómplices tienes? Por cierto, después de tu ensayo podríamos pasar al hospital, Lian se alegrará mucho de verte.

–Me encantaría, pero acabando el ensayo debo regresar a casa, Tomoyo me estará esperando para algo que no me pueden contar –suspira– antes me encantaban las sorpresas, pero ahora, lo detesto.

–Que bueno que me dices, me servirá para un futuro –no sé por qué, ella comienza a reír, poco a poco me va contando cosas muy importantes, debo buscar el momento para sincerarme con ella–

Cuando deja de reír, la veo limpiarse unas pequeñas lágrimas, al menos está contenta, caminamos hasta la dirección que me pasó el hermano de Sakura, mi cara de asombro es notoria, es el lugar en donde se llevará acabo del recital, ¿lo sabrá Sakura?

–Llegamos, iré por un chocolate, ¿quieres uno? –hace frío y es una buena excusa para tomar un poco de chocolate–

–No, gracias, si te tienes que ir no importa, puedo pedir que vengan por mí –la sonrisa que le sale es forzada, no quiere que me vaya–

–Te estaré esperando, hadita –poso mi mano en su mejilla– solo iré por un chocolate caliente, hace demasiado frío para mí –y arriesgándome un poco más, coloco mi otra mano en su cintura hasta pegarme lo justo a ella y depositar un beso muy cerca de sus labios, muy pronto acortaré esa distancia– no me tardo.

Me aparto de ella y voy corriendo por el chocolate, solo espero que hoy sea uno de esos días en los que me lo tienen listo, al llegar, me topo con una fila, veo constantemente el reloj, no me quiero demorar mucho, hasta que por fin es mi turno y pido mi chocolate, pago y me voy tan rápido como puedo.

La escena que veo apenas llego no me gusta, por poco se cae Sakura, si no fuera por la larva con anteojos, hubiese ocurrido un accidente, me voy acercando más hasta que escucho las instrucciones que le van dando, la larva con anteojos no pierde el tiempo, la tiene sujeta del brazo y los veo desaparecer, definitivamente, es un aprovechado.

Comienzo a buscarlos creí que la llevaría detrás del escenario, pero no están, hasta que al fin alcanzo a verlos, sentados platicando.

–Disculpen, no quería interrumpir –comento una vez estoy cerca de ellos–

–No interrumpes nada, los presentaría, pero creo que se conocen, Eriol fue maestro de piano de Lian –sonríe, ¡por qué tiene que sonreír!– prometo ayudarte en todo, por cierto, le gustan las violetas, así que, si logras conseguir una, sería un lindo detalle –y de encima le guiña un ojo, que si estoy celoso, ¡Pues sí! Aunque trato de disimularlo–

–Gracias cerecito, te veo al rato, Li…

–Hasta luego.

_"Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo son amigos, respira Shaoran"_ me repito mentalmente, no lo soporto, más bien, no soporto que esté cerca de ella.

–¿Shaoran? –escucho mi nombre, respiro, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, no puedo hacer una escena de celos cuando aún no somos nada–

–Te llevo a tu casa –comento serio–

–Pensé que te habías ido, ¿pasa algo? –ella comienza a avanzar–

–Nada… no alcancé a verte en el ensayo, espero poder hacerlo en la noche.

–Me encantará saber que estás ahí –sonríe– ¿estás molesto? Te escucho diferente –me relajo al ver su sonrisa, al menos esta es solo para mí–

–No, no es nada, solo… no me hagas caso, serás una bellísima hada de azúcar –no puedo más, tomo sus mejillas, miro esos labios que me tientan–

–Shaoran…

Su voz suena en un susurro, quiero besarla, estoy a unos milímetros de hacerlo.

–¿Qué me has hecho? –pregunto muy cerca de sus labios–

–¿De qué hablas? –de un momento a otro se aparta de mí, está seria– Shaoran, debo llegar a mí casa, y no te he hecho nada, no sé a qué te refieres –comenta a la defensiva–

Los recuerdos me llegan como un tsunami, ¿habrá llegado el momento para hablar sobre mi pasado con ella? No, ella no tiene por qué saberlo, lo único que tengo que contarle es que soy oftalmólogo y no pediatra, la tomo del brazo y comenzamos a avanzar hacia su casa, todo en un profundo silencio.

–Llegamos, te veo al rato hadita –me acerco a ella para besar su mejilla–

Tal vez debí de haber mantenido cerrada la boca o haberla besado, en vez de soltar esa pregunta, ya tendré tiempo para enmendar las cosas, llego a casa y me acuesto un rato, aprovecho mi momento de tranquilidad para avisarle a mi madre que tengo lugares para ir a ver el recital, sería un buen aliciente llevar a Lian, aunque sea un rato.

Una hora antes del recital, llegamos al lugar, acomodamos a Lian con su silla de ruedas, mi padre convenció al médico para que le dieran el permiso de sacarla un rato, la única condición es que Lian permanezca sentada, sin esfuerzos, lo que esperamos cumplir al pie de la letra.

–Ahora vuelvo –informa mis padres–

Camino entre la multitud, hasta que veo el lugar en donde están las bailarinas, quiero hablar con Sakura antes de que entre a bailar, como es de esperarse, me bloquean el paso, hasta que veo a la joven que siempre está con Sakura.

–Me dicen los de seguridad que quieres pasar –comenta–

–Quiero hablar con Sakura, solo será un momento –se podría decir que le estoy rogando–

Esboza media sonrisa y me deja pasar con ella, me indica el lugar en donde han dejado a Sakura, así que me aventuro a buscarla, hasta que por fin la encuentro, está caminando lejos del lugar, por lo que corro hacia ella.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunto una vez cerca de ella– ¿pasó algo?

–Nada, solo… necesitaba aire –comenta sonriendo– ¿cómo me veo? Se siente incómodo, pero con esto debo de bailar –estira un poco sus brazos–

–Te ves hermosa, eres la más preciosa de todas. –respondo y es la verdad, ella destaca entre todas–

Me acerco más a ella hasta sujetarla de la cintura, ella coloca sus manos sobre las mías y comienza a subirlas por mis brazos, hasta llegar a mis hombros, me encanta que haga eso.

–Vine a desearte suerte, y a recordarte que después tú y yo tenemos una cita.

–¿Cita? Shaor…..

Es ahora o nunca, no dejo que continúe ni que use el término de amigos, la beso como he ansiado hacerlo, puedo probar sus labios suaves, es como si hubiesen sido creados para que se encontraran en algún punto de la vida, se amoldan tan bien, siento sus brazos rodear mi cuello y profundizo más el beso, hasta que mis pulmones piden oxígeno me aparto de ella, nuestras respiraciones están agitadas, sus hermosos labios ahora los tiene un poco hinchados por el beso.

–Es una cita –mi voz suena ronca–

–Una cita –repite–

No importan las palabras, ella aceptó el beso, la tomo del brazo y avanzo con dirección a los demás, me aparto un poco de ella, el show ya va a comenzar, me aprovecho de mi suerte y le doy un beso corto en los labios tras despedirme de ella.

Vuelvo a mi lugar más contento, las luces se enfocan únicamente en el escenario, mientras la función comienza, la realidad es que todos los participantes bailan increíble, pero hay un solo baile que ansío ver, y cuando por fin lo anuncian me levanto para aplaudir, demasiado entusiasmado.

El sonido del piano comienza a inundar el lugar, alcanzo a ver a la larva tocando esa pieza, ¿tenía que ser él? Me concentro en la bailarina, cada paso que da, cada giro, se ve preciosa, es simplemente el hada perfecta, tras una serie de giros, la música da fin y ella termina en una pose con punta, todos se levantan a aplaudirle, es asombrosa la manera en la que se movió por el escenario.

El telón se deja caer y los aplausos van cesando, no soy el único sorprendido por la manera en la que bailo, me giro para ver hacia Lian, pero no está, se suponía que estará junto a mi padre. No debe de hacer esfuerzo o la pierna que trae suspendida podría traer problemas más adelante.

–¿En dónde está Lian? –mi madre ve con terror el lugar vacío, seguramente aprovecho el alboroto para escaparse, fue mala idea haberla traído–

Comenzamos a buscarla entre la gente, no debe de estar lejos puesto, Touya nos ve y le comento lo que sucede, su familia también nos ayuda a buscarla, no sé que haré si algo le pasa, yo fui el de la idea de traerla, aún sabiendo lo impulsiva que es.

Una de las bailarinas se acerca a informarnos que la niña que posiblemente estamos buscando está con Sakura, todos corremos detrás del escenario, esta vez los de seguridad no me impiden el paso, la señora Kinomoto grita un poco al ver la escena, Touya, mi padre y yo corremos hacia ellas.

–Sakura, despierta…

Lian se ve aterrada, comenzamos a insistir, pero está tirada, y no sabemos el motivo.

–Sakura, despierta…

Insisto, los lloriqueos de mi sobrina se hacen escuchar, todo mundo está consternado, mi padre llama a una ambulancia, ¿por qué le estará pasando esto?

–¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Dinos que tiene tú hermana! –grita la señora Kinomoto–

–Nadeshiko, cálmate

Logramos apartarlos, me alejo con Lian, quisiera estar con ella, pero mi padre me lo impide, la ambulancia se acerca a nosotros y veo que la suben, no me muevo hasta que veo las puertas de la ambulancia cerrarse, llevo a Lian y a mi madre al hospital.

–Lian ¿qué fue lo que paso? –indago un poco–

–Estábamos hablando, hasta que le dije que me escapé, comenzó a decirme que no debí de haberme escapado y luego ella comenzó a tallarse los ojos, se quejaba y yo no podía hacer nada –dice todo esto sollozando–

La trato de tranquilizar, cuando la dejamos en la habitación, está más tranquila, el médico que la atiende la revisa, todo parece estar en orden y le podrán dar el alta, tal y como ella quería, y por más cruel que suene, eso no es lo que me importa, lo que a mí me importa es saber cómo está Sakura.

Dejo a mi mamá con Lian y me dirijo hacia donde sé que la están atendiendo, sin importarme nada, entro a la habitación, apenas entro, escucho que mi padre le ordena a Touya que salga de la habitación, me quedo en un lado, no quiero que me saque, quiero estar con ella.

–Sakura, ¿dime qué sientes? –exige mi padre–

–Dolor, quiero tallarme los ojos, ¡me duele! –uno de los enfermeros le tiene sujetado las manos–

–Acabas de decir que viste a tu hermano, abre los ojos Sakura –vuelve a ordenar, ¡Sakura pudo ver!– Sakura, dime que viste ahora.

–Siluetas, me lastima la luz, me duele la cabeza, ¡necesito tallar mis ojos! –grita, me duele verla así–

–No vas a tallar tus ojos, Sakura ábrelos, ya no hay luces.

Encuentro el interruptor y apago las luces, si ya vio, es un muy buen indicio, lo que me molesta es que prácticamente la están torturando.

–Pediré que enciendan una luz tenue, no cierres los ojos –una nueva orden– ¿te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

–Un poco –comenta–

–No sueltes sus manos –le dice mi padre al enfermero– enciendan la luz –sigo la orden, enciendo las luces tenues de la habitación– Sakura, ¿dime qué ves?

Sakura comienza a forcejear con quien le tiene agarrada las manos, la veo removerse en la camilla.

–Sakura, dime que ves, no cierres los ojos –le vuelven a ordenar–

–A usted, lo veo a usted –dice con la voz entrecortada– quiero tallarme los ojos ¡Me duele!

–Trata de relajarte, el dolor debe ceder sin que te los talles, y no cierres los ojos, acostúmbrate a la luz, entórnalos, pestañea, pero no los cierres.

–Me duele mucho, por favor, quiero tallarme los ojos –dice entre sollozos–

–Tranquila, no pienses en el dolor, concéntrate en que vas a ver de nuevo –mi padre me dirige una mirada, al fin repara en mi presencia–

–Me duele –vuelve a decir– ¡Haga algo! –grita mientras se remueve–

Salgo de la habitación, si me quedo ahí apartaré al enfermero que la tiene sujetada, no soporto verla de esa manera, mi padre sale para informarles las novedades a los Kinomoto, también, les informa que la han sedado.

–Xiao Lang, ven conmigo.

Todos buscan a Xiao Lang, hasta que me ven acercarme a mis padres, no suele llamarme de esa manera más que en casa o en privado, vamos hasta la habitación de la que acabo de salir.

–¿Qué hacías en la habitación? Te recuerdo que no es tú caso –me reprende–

–Solo quería saber cómo estaba, no es para tanto –me defiendo–

–¿Cómo está Lian?

–Bien, le darán de alta, ¿cómo está Sakura? ¿volverá a ver? –estoy un poco ansioso por saber la respuesta–

–Todo depende, esperaremos a que despierte, mientras me vas a ayudar, hay que saber el por qué de los dolores, algo debimos de pasar por alto.

Vamos al consultorio a revisar el poco expediente que tenemos sobre Sakura, hace cuatro años no le hicieron muchos estudios, simplemente dieron por sentada su ceguera, por más que lo revisamos, no damos con nada, se le tendrá que practicar otros estudios.

Mi padre vuelve a la habitación de Sakura y entra con toda su familia, yo quise ir, pero me tengo que demorar un poco, tengo que firmar la salida de Lian, lo que hago lo más rápido que puedo, cuando ya me la puedo llevar, me llevo a Lian y a mi madre hacia la habitación de mi hadita.

–¿Y si los abro y ya no veo? –pregunta insegura mientras muerde esos labios que ya he tenido el placer de haber probado–

–Si eso sucede, te haré una valoración, pero tengo la certeza que no habrá que entrar a un quirófano, lo que te ocurrió hace horas es clara señal de que no lo necesitas. –explica mi padre–

Sakura tiene los ojos cerrados, no parece querer abrirlos.

–Lo haré, abriré los ojos –informa–

–Lo estás haciendo de emoción, hadita, solo abre los ojos –la animo–

–¿Desde cuándo le dices a mi hermana "hadita"? –espeta Touya, vaya momento tiene para mostrar su enojo–

–Touya no empieces –lo reprende Kaho–

Todos guardamos silencio, sigue sin abrirlos y las ansias de saber si ve o no han aumentado, y estoy seguro que no soy el único que quiere saber, y tal como lo dijo mi padre, si no consigue ver, haremos todo lo posible para que lo logre, y me meteré aunque no deba por mi ética profesional, lo único que quiero es que ella recupere la vista.

**-MUCHAS EMOCIONES EN UN SOLO CAPÍTULO, NI LES PREGUNTO QUÉ CREEN QUE SUCEDE, PUES YA LO SABEN xD ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :D UN BESO. **


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

La observo entre todas las personas en la habitación, contengo la respiración, ¿por qué no abre los ojos? La ansiedad me puede más, tiene los ojos apretados y el ceño fruncido, hasta que poco a poco voy viendo como sus pestañas se van moviendo, y sus ojos se van abriendo, mis pulmones claman oxígeno, algo que no les doy.

–¿Y bien? –pregunta mi padre–

Poco a poco voy expulsando el aire, necesito respirar, no dice nada, baja la mirada, ¿puede ver?

–¿Sakura? –la señora Kinomoto intenta acercarse, más se lo impiden–

–¿Hadita?

No me acerco, estoy aterrado, no dice nada, al fin alza la mirada, pestañea varias veces, gira la cabeza, la ladea un poco, vuelve a pestañear, me fijo bien en sus reacciones.

–¿Te duele la cabeza? –pregunta mi padre y entonces me doy cuenta, Sakura si ve, la mirada ya no la tiene perdida, está bien, ¿por qué no lo confirma?– ¿Sakura?

–No –dice en voz baja–

–¿Puedes ver? –indaga más mi padre–

–Si

Se escuchan suspiros, creo que no era el único que contenía la respiración, solo que ellos si aguantaron más, Sakura comienza a pestañear, se tapa los ojos y luego los cierra.

–Espero que no te moleste, pero tendremos que adelantar los estudios –informa mi padre– ¿te molesta la luz?

–Si

–Tendrás que usar unos lentes oscuros por un tiempo, al menos mientras te deja de molestar la luz, bueno, hay alguien que muere por estar cerca de ti…

Veo que se le dibuja una de sus hermosas sonrisas, más me quedo en mi lugar, apartados de todos, estoy ansioso por estar cerca de ella, pero sé esperar mi momento.

–¡Sakura! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención! –mi padre empuja la silla de ruedas de Lian para acercarla un poco hasta Sakura, enseguida, ella abre los ojos–

–Hola Lian, entonces ¿cuánto me dijiste que mides? –pregunta Sakura ladeando la cabeza–

–¿Me puedes ver? ¡Abuelo! ¡Sakura ve! –comienza a gritar y a removerse en la silla, me acerco lo más rápido que puedo para apartarla y tratar de controlarla, puede lastimarse–

–Lian, sino te calmas ordenaré que te lleven a casa.

Un poco más apartados, me pongo a la altura de mi changuita, necesito que le quede claro que no puede estarse exaltando, más por la pierna que aún tiene suspendida, mi padre y Sakura mantienen una pequeña discusión acerca de los análisis, ya que ella dice que no se los quiere hacer ahora, sino después de las festividades.

–¿Puede que mi vista sea pasajera? –pregunta insegura–

–No, tú naciste bien, la pérdida de la vista fue a raíz de un accidente, pero me llama mucho la atención la manera que te llevó a recuperarla, y no entiendo por qué los médicos que te atendían no se percataron de nada –de repente, siento una mano en mi hombro, alzo la cabeza y veo a mi padre, me señala levemente con la cabeza a Sakura–

–La pérdida de la vista tras un accidente llega a ser pasajero, por días, semanas, meses, es muy poco probable que sea por años, cuando se prolonga es cuando se comienza a pensar en operaciones para poder recuperarla –comienzo a explicar– en tú caso, desde los estudios nos iba a arrojar que no necesitabas operación, y en caso de que la necesitaras, iba a ser una muy sencilla.

–Según me habías dicho, eres pediatra, ¿cómo sabes todo eso? –no es la manera en la que quería decirle la verdad, y es que ahora no puedo mentir, está mi padre y Touya presente–

Se forma el silencio en la habitación, Touya me mira con ojos asesinos, mi padre me lo reprocha también, yo empiezo a odiarme por haberle mentido, ¿estará enojada?

–Sakura, mido así de grande –hace el mismo gesto que la primera vez que se describió ante ella– y este guapo que está aquí conmigo es mi tío, el médico Shaoran Li –anuncia con orgullo, me desinflo, no quiero levantarme, pero ha llegado el momento–

Me voy levantando de mi escondite, no me queda de otra que afrontar la situación.

–Lian siempre exagera –me giro completamente y me acerco lo suficiente para que me vea–

–¿Shaoran? –su mirada y la mía se conectan, esos preciosos ojos verdes al fin pueden mirarme y no parece nada molesta–

–Hola hadita.

Siento un poco de vergüenza, todos están mirando la escena, hubiese preferido que se marchen antes de presentarme ante ella.

–Ya me dejaste sordo con tanta emoción –bromeo un poco–

–Me encanta tu sonrisa –logra decir, después de haber abierto y cerrado la boca, tal vez ni cuenta se dio–

–A mí me encantan tus ojos, y lamento haberte mentido, reaccionas muy mal cuando te quieren hacer estudios o te hablaban sobre la posibilidad de ver, tenía miedo de que me lanzaras a tu perro –vuelvo a bromear–

Las risas se hacen escuchar en la habitación, por un instante había olvidado que tenemos espectadores, hasta que poco a poco las risas desaparecen, ¡al fin solos!

–Creo que tendremos que improvisar nuestra cita, no tengo idea a qué hora te deje salir mi papá –la veo pestañear varias veces, por lo que me acerco al interruptor y le apago la luz– ¿así estás mejor? –no responde, me vuelvo a acercar hasta ella–

–¿Cita? Creo haberte dicho que los amigos no tienen citas.

–¿Cuántos besos necesitas para darte cuenta de que lo que hay entre nosotros es más que amistad? –puedo ver su silueta, la oscuridad no es mi aliada en este momento, no puedo ver sus reacciones–

–Apenas nos conocemos, no puede haber algo entre nosotros.

Su respuesta me desanima un poco, sé que es poco el tiempo en el que llevamos conociéndonos, sin embargo, mi amor hacia ella, creció en el instante en que la vi hace dos años.

–Sabes, tú me has cambiado la vida, desde que te vi, en el parque, y actué como un cretino, pero tengo justificación –comienzo a explicarme– en poco tiempo tú me enseñaste mucho, tu manera de sonreír aunque no podías ver, siempre tratabas de salir adelante, de hecho, yo me iba a hacer cargo de tú caso, sin embargo, en el último momento desistí, le cedí el caso a mí papá –o más bien mi padre me obligó a dejar el caso– me gustas mucho Sakura, por eso quería que tuviésemos una cita después del recital, quería confesarte todo lo que siento, y tú no lo sabes, pero a ti te conozco desde hace un año tal vez un poco más, te vi en pediatría, pero nunca imaginé volver a verte.

–¿Por qué me preguntaste ayer qué te hice? –sonrío levemente, aunque sé que no lo puede ver–

–Porque me has cambiado, ¿recuerdas lo que comentó mi papá el día que te llevé a la casa? –la logro ver asentir– desde que acabé la universidad y la especialidad, me dediqué al trabajo, por algunos inconvenientes del pasado, tú has hecho que salga de mi propia oscuridad, que aunque puedo ver, yo vivía día a día a oscuras y tú sin poder ver, me enseñabas muchas cosas, podía ver a través de tus ojos.

–No puedo creer que vivieras en oscuridad… entonces, ¿cuál será la cita? –me alegra que haya decidido cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, aún no me siento preparado para contarle todo–

–¿La dejamos para mañana? Sé que es un día familiar, pero una pequeña escapada no nos vendría mal –eleva su mano hasta tocar mi cara, me encanta sentir la calidez de su tacto–

–¿No trabajas? No quiero interrumpir tus labores.

–Ya lo hablé con mi papá, me dará el día, con la condición de hacer guardia toda la noche, no puedes decirme que no –la guardia es un pretexto, tengo planeado algo, es mejor que crea que haré guardia–

Ni siquiera me responde, o más bien, no da tiempo a que responda, la habitación se ilumina y un grito se hace escuchar.

–¡Puedes ver! ¡Por qué soy la última en enterarse! –los gritos de Tomoyo resuenan en toda la habitación–

–Puedes dejar de gritar, o en vez de ciega quedaré sorda –me quejo, la risa de Shaoran también resuena por la habitación, es la misma risa que escuché en el parque–

–Lo siento, me emocioné, tía Nadeshiko me contó que estabas en el hospital, me asusté demasiado… oh, ¿interrumpí algo?

La chica de ojos amatistas y cabello corto repara en mi presencia.

–Para nada, iré a ver a qué hora le darán de alta, por cierto, apaga la luz, le molesta –le sugiero a la chica que acaba de entrar, escucho que grita nuevamente, creo que es la manera en la que sabe hablar–

Al salir de la habitación, me dirijo a la oficina de mi padre, está con otros médicos hablando sobre el caso de Sakura, al verme, todos guardan silencio.

–Xiao Lang, ve con tu madre y ayúdala a llevar a Lian a casa –no le respondo, simplemente me doy la vuelta y voy junto a mi changuita–

En la habitación, hay murmullos y gritos, cuando entro, veo a mis hermanas y mis sobrinos rodeando la cama de Lian, Feimei tiene abrazado a Lian y le están contando lo que quieren hacer mañana para celebrar la navidad.

Les informo que el alta de Lian ya está y que nos la podemos llevar, trato de apartarme de ella para ir a despedirme de Sakura, más me es imposible, entre mis hermanas y Lian me acaparan por completo, pasamos por la habitación y veo el instante en la que entra la larva con anteojos entra a la habitación, ¡me gustaría ir y sacarlo!

Cuando llegamos a casa, mando a mis sobrinos a jugar fuera, antes de que comiencen a sonsacar a Lian para que esta, empiece a brincar por todos lados y arruine toda la labor de la operación.

Y aprovecho para sacar mi móvil, Kaho me ha avisado que Sakura ya ha sido dada de alta, por lo que sin perder más tiempo, la llamo, quiero quedar para nuestra cita de mañana, uno, dos, tres timbres hasta que por fin la escucho.

–Hola…

–Hola hadita, no me pude despedir de ti, tuve que llevar a Lian a casa –no puedo escuchar mis pensamientos, Lian grita mi nombre cada dos por tres, me acerco un poco a su habitación para que me vea, al tiempo que le señalo mi móvil, a ver si así guarda silencio–

–¿Por qué grita Lian? ¿Está bien? –no puedo evitar preocuparme–

–Está emocionada porque está la familia reunida y les está contando de una bailarina muy hermosa, ya sabes como es –cada vez grita más y exagera la historia de cómo conoció a Sakura–

–¿Por qué te llaman? Bueno, se escucha que dicen tú nombre –pregunta algo tímida–

–Quieren saber con quién hablo, pero Lian ya se encargó de decirles que estoy hablando con su tía Sakura. –de pronto se hace el silencio, miro la pantalla de mi móvil para saber si no se cortó la llamada, escucho su respiración, sigue sin decir nada– Hadita, ¿sigues ahí?

–Yo… Este… si, aquí estoy –balbucea–

–Mañana paso por ti, ¿a las diez está bien? ¿O se te hace muy temprano? –dirijo la conversación a lo que me importa, nuestra cita–

–A las diez está bien… ¿podría saber a dónde vamos?

–¿Confías en mí? –y otra vez se hace el silencio–

–Sí

–Entonces, paso por ti a las diez, descansa hadita, debo de ir con Lian antes de que diga que ya te pedí matrimonio…

Esto último si lo he inventado, finalizo la llamada, corro a ver qué tanto están platicando, Lian les está contando cómo recuperó la vista Sakura, omitiendo que se nos escapó, se intenta levantar de la cama, quiere tocar el piano para Feimei.

–Lian, sabes que no puedes moverte, ahora te toca descansar –informo– mañana tocas la melodía.

Después de muchas reprimendas, puedo lograr dejarla quieta en la cama, siempre se pone de testaruda y más cuando se empecina en lograr lo que quiere, aunque conmigo no puede del todo, desde que murió su padre, me ve a mí como tal y siempre he dicho que es el lazo que nos une, además del sanguíneo y de mi pérdida.

Debo admitir que cuando tuve a Lian por primera vez en mis brazos, lloré demasiado, imaginándome lo que pudo haber sido.

_"Basta… no vayas por ahí"_ me reprendo mentalmente.

Ya no es el momento de divagar en el pasado, todo eso ya lo enterré, aunque me duele, eso es algo que no creo que pase, sin embargo, ahora tengo un motivo para sonreír, para estar en la luz y pienso aprovechar esta oportunidad al máximo.

–Jamás creí verte sonreír de nuevo –escucho la voz de mi padre– Sakura te ha cambiado demasiado.

–Estoy enamorado –sonrío a la nada– aunque, tengo mucho miedo de no ser correspondido –mi sonrisa se va esfumando, me he propuesto algo que no sé cómo va a terminar–

–Yo me sentí igual cuando me enamoré de tu madre, somos muy diferentes –posa su mano en mi hombro– pero como te he dicho antes, uno por amor, hace locuras; así que te comprendo y como siempre, te apoyo en todo –sus palabras me reconfortan–

–Lo que sentí por Wen no fue amor, me dejé llevar por otras cosas –a mi vienen imágenes del pasado, por más que lo intento bloquear es imposible– me gustaba su forma de ser, creí que me gustaba, pero en realidad, nunca tuvimos nada en común –me voy acercando al piano que maltrata Lian– era… atracción, nunca fue amor –concluyo pasando mis dedos por el piano–

–Del pasado se aprende, no digo que lo olvides, solo… no te aferres al pasado de nuevo, vive, se feliz, arriésgate con esa niña, si no ocurre nada, sigue intentando, no te des por vencido.

Y las palabras dejan de hacer falta, como hace mucho tiempo no hacíamos, tocamos ambos el piano, la melodía inunda la estancia, los recuerdos del pasado se van desvaneciendo y en su lugar, aparecen imágenes de la primera vez que la vi, desde ese primer instante me enamoré de ella, sin proponérmelo, sin darme cuenta, mi corazón se fue con Sakura.

Las horas van pasando, me despido de mi padre para poder ir a mi casa, dejo el auto, mañana temprano puedo pasar por él antes de ir a mi cita con Sakura, hoy quiero caminar, disfrutar la noche, llego hasta unos pequeños puestos de artesanía local, hay algo que llama mi atención, una pequeña pulsera con una flor como único dije.

La flor tiene un parecido a la flor de cerezo, me acerco y sin pensarlo más, le digo a la encargada que me llevo la pulsera, tengo a la dueña perfecta, ya con mi compra, sigo mi camino, es tarde y debo de descansar.

La mañana llega, los primeros rayos de sol me levantan, voy a hacer un poco de ejercicio, repaso mentalmente lo que le preguntaré a Sakura, miro la pulsera y sonrío, hoy ya no tengo miedo, me he despertado con demasiado optimismo, sé que todo saldrá bien.

Para las diez de la mañana ya he llegado a casa de los Kinomoto, Touya me recibe con cara de pocos amigos, no es novedad, aún no asimila que esté pretendiendo a su hermana, es todo un saco de complicaciones, creí que lo había superado, pero no ha sido así, ayer enfureció al escuchar que la llamo "hadita" lo cual no encuentro lo malo en llamarle así.

–Creo que no debí de alentarte a quemar la ecografía –se queja– te dije hace años que no te enamoraras de ella.

–Lo siento, con lo que siento por tu hermana es más fuerte que todas tus miradas asesinas o tus amenazas –enarco una ceja, poco a poco se va relajando–

–Es mi tesoro, es mi hermana pequeña, jamás aceptaré que estés con ella –resopla– aunque, entre la larva y tú, te prefiero a ti junto a ella –su confesión me sorprende y me ofende a la vez– no olvides que aún le puedo decir que estás casado.

Ambos reímos por su comentario, fue algo que dijo hace años y no ha utilizado contra mí, por supuesto que espero que lo diga, es Touya Kinomoto.

Él se va, dejándome solo en la sala, vuelvo mi mirada a las fotografías, no sé cuanto tiempo pasa, hasta que por fin la escucho.

–Lo siento –parece como si hubiese corrido una maratón– ¿hace demasiado frío afuera? –enarca una ceja–

–Para mí sí, en Hong Kong no hace demasiado frío –le explico– ¿nos vamos? –sonrío y extiendo mi mano hacia ella, se ve preciosa con su vestido color beige, ella es preciosa con lo que se ponga–

–Espera –se detiene en seco– debo avisar que saldré –comenta apenada– no tardo –así como desaparece vuelve a aparecer–

–Te ves muy linda –tomo su mano y la beso, un pequeño sonrojo aparecen en sus mejillas sigo pensando que se ve hermosa– ¿preparada para nuestra cita?

–¿Sigues con eso? –se acomoda los lentes, me molesta que ella no piense en esto como una cita, ¿estaré perdiendo la batalla?–

–Solo vamos –tira de ella para que avance–

Al salir, Sakura se hace un poco hacia atrás, la luz lo molesta y es normal, acaba de recuperar la vista por un milagro.

–Te irás acostumbrando, deberás usar también un sombrero, por lo menos una o dos semanas, todo depende de los estudios que te practicarán –le comento–

La ayudo a subir al auto, así no le molestará más la luz, al menos por un momento, creo tener una gorra, deberé de revisar el auto para encontrarla, de lo contrario, terminaré comprando una, con tal de que ella esté bien.

–¿Por qué no tomaste mi caso? –pregunta de repente–

–Porque… –aprieto el volante, prácticamente lo dejé en contra de mi voluntad, mi padre me quitó su caso–

–¿Shaoran? –la vuelvo a escuchar–

–Por ética –respondo con un suspiro– te dije que te conozco desde hace un año, casi dos.

–Entonces hace casi dos años que vives en Tomoeda ¿cómo es que no te has acostumbrado al frío? –y por un momento agradezco el cambio de tema–

–No lo sé, hadita, eres demasiado curiosa –me estaciono, debo detenerla antes de que comience a preguntar más, no estoy preparado para hablar del pasado– llegamos

Bajo lo más rápido que puedo para abrirle la puerta, de nuevo la luz le incomoda, debí de comentarle que debería de usar un sombrero, corrección, mi padre debió de comentarle eso, él es quien está a cargo de su caso.

–Déjame ver si tengo una gorra por aquí –voy hacia el maletero, recuerdo haber dejado un montón de cosas en el maletero, debo de encontrar un momento para limpiar esta parte del auto, está hecho un reguero– ¡Encontré una! –grito– no combinará con tu ropa, pero sí te protegerá los ojos.

–Gracias, creí que con los lentes sería suficiente –le coloco la gorra, no es nada difícil, aún así me tomo mi tiempo en hacerlo, hasta que siento sus manos paseándose por mis brazos– lo siento, me acostumbré –sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo–

–No te preocupes, ven… comencemos con la cita –me aparto un poco de ella para tomarla de la mano, antes de que proteste por la palabra "cita"–

Avanzamos lo suficiente hasta llegar a una banca, el parque es amplio, pero este lugar es especial para mí, aunque no me trae muy buenos recuerdos, aquí me comporté como un cretino con ella.

–Aquí te vi hace poco más de un mes –comienzo a hablar– estaba de mal humor y me desquité contigo –miro el lugar en donde yo estaba parado ese día antes de finalizar la llamada, me sigo sintiendo mal por haberle hablado así– además, no te había reconocido –me excuso–

–Recuerdo que luego me encontraste, cuando Spi me dejó, y recuerdo también que me dijiste que llevabas dos días en Tomoeda –su comentario me hace sonreír–

–Dos días, dos meses, dos años, siempre fueron dos –me encojo de hombros– fue la primera interacción que tuve contigo, y me porté muy mal, por eso traté de componer las cosas.

–¿Mintiendo? Ese día ¿en verdad usaste el GPS? –ahora creo que el que tiene las mejillas rojas soy yo–

–Lo lamento, y no, no lo usé, ya conocía la academia, está cerca de mi casa –me pongo en cuclillas frente a ella– cuando te alejaste, pedí informes, fui a mí casa y le dije a mi madre que había encontrado el lugar perfecto para que Lian entrara para aprender piano y además animarla por su operación.

–Usaste a tú sobrina, qué vergüenza doctor Li –trata de aparentar seriedad, lo cual le dura muy poco, su sonrisa hace acto de presencia– luego volviste a atacarme con tus comentarios mordaces.

–Sí, lo siento, ese día no fue mi día, estuve muy estresado, nada salía como quería, no era esa la forma en la que me imaginé acercarme a ti –tomo sus manos– y aun así, me brindaste tu amistad, es algo que admiro de ti, confiaste en mí para llevarte a la academia, luego cuando salimos a caminar, aunque tampoco terminó como quería, en realidad, creo que siempre la regaba. –ninguna de las salidas ha salido como he querido–

–No pasa nada, ya pasó, también me ayudaste mucho, entonces ¿a este parque llegaba con Spi?

–Sí, ¿no lo conocías? –enarco una ceja–

–No, creo que hay muchas cosas que han cambiado en cuatro años, yo cambié.

No puedo darle la razón, tan solo llevo conociéndola dos años, no he visto grandes cambios en ellas, para mi es la chica más hermosa que he conocido, su cabello largo y ondulado, sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa es lo que me enamoró de ella y jamás me cansaré de pensar en eso.

–Y tú me cambiaste… en fin… ¿sabías que tú papá nos invitó a la cena de navidad en tú casa? –ahora soy yo quien decide cambiar el tema, por ahí no quiero que vaya la conversación–

–Sí, algo escuché –responde con indiferencia, es todo un estuche de sorpresas–

–¿Con que eso escuchaste? No puedo esperar a la noche, te tengo un regalo de navidad –buso en el bolsillo del pantalón. Saco la pequeña caja que contiene la pulsera que compré ayer, la voy abriendo lentamente, pausa dramática para la sorpresa– –Recuerdo haber visto esta flor en un collar que usas, además, es muy parecida a la flor de cerezo, apenas la vi, pensé en ti –si tan solo supiera que ella está en mis pensamientos todo el día, sin necesidad de ver algo que me la recuerde–

–Gracias –responde mientras toma la pulsera– yo no te tengo nada –muerde su labio, debo decirle que no lo haga frente a mí, me dan ganas de ser yo quien se los muerda– lo siento.

–Mi mejor regalo, eres tú –le guiño un ojo–

Se queda como estatua, no se mueve, no dice nada ¿qué estará pensando? Sus mejillas quedan más rojas que de costumbre y eso que hace demasiado frio.

–Sakura… –no me deja terminar–

–Ya sé, ya sé… respira –responde, esta vez no puedo reprimir la risa, no pensaba decirle eso, pero me da mucho gusto que lo recuerde–

–Eres única –comento– quiero seguir mirando a través de tus ojos –me acerco más a ella, no puedo ver sus ojos a causa de los lentes, pero si la puedo tener cerca– déjame ser parte de tu vida, estar contigo –roso mi nariz con la suya, son milímetros los que me separan de esos labios rosados– el único regalo de navidad que quiero es una respuesta a una simple pregunta –tomo sus mejillas, la quiero besar, aunque no es el momento–

–¿Qué pregunta?

Me encanta el contacto con ella, no respondo, me limito a disfrutar de la cercanía.

–Te la diré cuando te lleve a tu casa, así tendrás tiempo para pensarlo, sin presiones –aunque no quiero, me aparto de ella antes de terminar de acortar la distancia entre nuestros labios–

–Eres muy injusto –se queja– Espera, ¿cómo te daré la respuesta? Ayer dijiste que tendrás guardia en la noche.

–Existe algo llamado teléfono, tienes mi número, me puedes enviar un mensaje o hacer una llamada, cualquiera de las dos opciones es válida –la jalo un poco de su brazo– ven aún falta un poco para regresarte.

Caminamos un rato más, le cuento cómo es que me volví jefe de área, ya sin mentiras, aunque comienzo a considerar el estudiar pediatría, aunque con las responsabilidades que tengo, tal vez me sea un poco complicado.

–Aquí venden un chocolate caliente muy delicioso con malvaviscos –comento, mientras veo la fuente de mi adicción, aunque ya la he traído por aquí antes– ven, tienes que probarlo.

–Shaoran, despacio… no se va a ir a ningún lado ese lugar –la escucho reír mientras avanzamos–

–Te dije que soy adicto al chocolate –me uno a su risa–

–¿Y por eso me arrastras?

¡Demonios! Debo controlarme con el chocolate, me detengo en seco tras escucharla, que vergüenza conmigo.

–Lo siento, no me di cuenta –sonrío apenado– caminemos.

Con paso lento llegamos a la cafetería, la chica de siempre me ve y sabe lo que quiero, aunque tuerce el gesto al verme con Sakura, creo que he roto su corazón, nos acercamos al mostrador y pido los chocolates calientes con extra de malvaviscos.

–Si mamá ve lo que estoy tomando es capaz de dejarme sin comer el resto del día –la veo sonreír–

–Te cuida demasiado, con el ejercicio que haces bailando, no es tanto para tener una dieta rigurosa –comento un tanto serio, no llevo bien ese tema, me desata ciertos recuerdos–

–Estoy acostumbrada, además no es muy rigurosa, solo cuido el desayuno y la cena, en el almuerzo es casi libre –bebe un poco del chocolate que nos dan– ¿Estarás el día que me hagan los estudios?

–Como médico, no –hago una pausa, tengo que cambiar mi actitud con ella antes de que me interrogue– ¿quieres que esté contigo?

Se queda en silencio, no me responde, sin embargo, la veo fruncir el ceño, aunque se relaja al escuchar su nombre, creo que debí de mandar a hacer una pancarta con letras en grande "Estamos en una cita" para que no molesten.

–Lo siento, ¿interrumpo?

–Hola Tomoyo, no para nada –Sakura le sonríe a la interrupción–

–Hola cerecito, ¿cómo te encuentras?

¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí? Siempre aparece cuando no debe, me limito a beber un poco de chocolate, lo peor del caso, es que ni eso me tranquiliza, ni siquiera le siento el delicioso sabor de siempre, ¡No me agrada esa larva!

–Bien, me molesta un poco la luz, la claridad en general, pero me iré acostumbrando ¿verdad Shaoran? –no puedo evitar mirar con odio a la larva con anteojos–

–Sí, en un tiempo más ya no sentirás molestias –respondo escuetamente–

–Nosotros les dejamos, al rato tienes mucho que explicarme Kinomoto –no es ser grosero, pero es lo mejor que pudo haber dicho, que se lleve a la larva–

–Lo mismo digo Daidouji.

–Nos vemos cerecito, hablamos luego

¿Cerecito? Creí que así nada más le llama su familia, ahora veo que no son los únicos y eso me molesta a sobremanera.

–¿Por qué te dice cerecito? Creí que solo te llaman así tus hermanos –mi cerebro no filtra lo que dice, los celos se han apoderado de mí–

–Costumbre, primero me llamaba así para molestar a mis hermanos, luego se quedó con la costumbre de llamarme así –tomo de su chocolate–

–Le gustas ¿a ti te gusta?

Por favor que diga que no, por favor que diga que no; soy masoquista, ¿cómo se me ocurre preguntarle eso? Los celos pueden conmigo, al menos con respecto a ella, en realidad, no había experimentado este nivel de celos con nadie ¡qué me está pasando!

–No Shaoran, no me gusta.

–¿Fue tú novio? –trato de relajarme, apoyo mis codos en la mesa y recargo mi cabeza en mis manos–

–No, tampoco fue mi novio, es solo un amigo ¿a qué viene todo este interrogatorio? –los celos no se esfuman, se han apoderado de mí, ahora quiero saber hasta qué punto puedo temerle a la larva–

–Es demasiado cariñoso contigo, hay algo entre ustedes. –y me duele pensar que pueda haber algo entre ellos, aunque, tampoco lo culpo, Sakura es increíble, cualquiera se enamoraría de ella–

–Es mi amigo, lo conozco desde hace tres años y me ha ayudado mucho –se encoje de hombros– solo amistad hay entre nosotros –concluye–

–Pues no te mira precisamente con ojos de amigo –respiro hondo para relajarme, debo encerrar mis celos–

–Quiero que estés conmigo el día de los estudios, por favor –su cambio de tema me hace relajarme, ya está, los celos han cedido, sonrío ampliamente ante su pedido–

–Revisaré qué tengo que hacer ese día, si lo puedo cambiar todo, con gusto te acompaño, hadita.

Para redimirme por mis celos, de los cuales espero que no se haya dado cuenta, le propongo ir a ver a Lian, además de que debo de ir a ver cómo sigue y si ya fue a su rehabilitación, todos me encargan esa parte al ver que ella me hace caso, claro está que solo me hace caso cuando quiere.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, me puedo quitar la bufanda y los guantes, la calefacción está encendida, así que no es necesario tanta ropa, los gritos de Lian se hacen escuchar por toda la casa, eso es una mala señal.

La casa de mis padres es un caos, se ve que no está mi madre, mis sobrinos están corriendo por todas partes ¿en dónde estarán metidas mis hermanas y sus esposos? Y parece que las he hablado con el pensamiento, porque enseguida se acercan a mí y me rodean.

–¡Qué demonios pasa aquí! –elevo bastante la voz para hacerme escuchar entre todo el caos– Obedezcan a sus madres, y dejen de correr, rompen algo les van a regañar por la abuela –los reprendo, aunque eso de que los van a regañar está por verse, mi madre se ha vuelto muy blanda con el paso de los años y les consiente todo– si me disculpan, me llama mi changuita.

Los gritos de Lian son increíbles, siempre he pensado que al nacer se tragó un micrófono, escucho las protestas de mis sobrinos por encima de todos los gritos de Lian, luego se los compensaré, mientras más me acerco a la habitación es más agudo el grito que pega.

–¿Por qué le estás gritando a tú mamá? ¿Qué te he dicho? –la reprendo apenas entro a la habitación–

–Gracias al cielo que llegaste, no quiere ir a su rehabilitación –comenta Feimei– Meiling fue en busca de ayuda en el hospital–

–¿Meiling llegó? –me acerco a mi changuita, debo de parar sus gritos de una vez– te he dije que esta vez debes tomar enserio la rehabilitación, está en ti seguir usando las muletas –le susurro–

–Me duele lo que me hacen, debe haber otra manera –se queja– ¡Tía Sakura! –grita emocionada, por todo el caos, me había olvidado de ella–

Mi hermana comienza a hablar en nuestra lengua materna, su curiosidad por Sakura es desmedida, ellas no saben todo lo que ha acontecido en Japón, claro que ayer Lian les estaba pasando los por menores, pero tal parece, no le creyeron.

Cuando nos volteamos a ver a Lian, la vemos conversando pacíficamente con Sakura, algo casi imposible, dejo el interrogatorio con mi hermana y me acerco a ellas.

–De acuerdo, cuando venga tía Mei le pediré que me lleve a mi rehabilitación –sonríe Lian, se le ve más animada–

–No sé cómo lo logras, pero siempre consigues convencerla… ven quiero presentarte a mis hermanas –tiro un poco de su brazo y comenzamos a avanzar–

Al llegar a la sala, veo a mi madre con mis sobrinos, ya está todo en orden, al ver a Sakura, me dedica una sonrisa cómplice, sé que mi padre le ha contado todo lo que yo le he dicho, la confianza entre ellos dos es increíble a pesar de los años.

Le presento a mis hermanas y a mis sobrinos, todos la miran con curiosidad, hasta que mis sobrinos se fastidian de las formalidades y salen a correr al patio, no me los imagino cuando entren a la pubertad, lo que les espera a mis hermanas.

–De haber sabido que venías, hubiese preparado algo –comenta mi madre–

–No se preocupe, solo pasé a saludar a Lian.

–Bienvenida a la familia –dice Fanren–

–Ammm… gracias –reprimo la sonrisa que me quiere aparecer, les he dicho que no somos nada aún–

Después de media hora en casa, decido que es momento de irnos, sobre todo para que dejen de incomodar a Sakura, además de que me debo de presentar en el hospital, no me hace gracia el tener que ir, pero quedé con algo con mi padre, y debo de cumplir. El camino a su casa es corto, así que no tardamos y ya estoy aparcando en la entrada de su casa.

–¿Te gustó la cita? –hace un momento se quitó los lentes para tratar de acostumbrarse a la luminosidad, puedo disfrutar de su mirada verde y hermosa–

–¿Es la pregunta que debo pensar? –enarca una ceja–

–No, esa no es –respondo con una sonrisa–

–Sí, aunque acabó un poco extraño –se quita la gorra que le he prestado– entonces ¿cuál es la pregunta que te debo de responder?

No digo nada, me salgo del auto y rodeo el auto para poder abrirle la puerta, al salir ya se ha puesto los lentes, sin embargo, la luz vuelve a molestarle, tomo la gorra que ha dejado en el asiento y se lo vuelvo a poner.

–Luego me la devuelves –la sonrisa no me desaparece–

–Ya dime –se muestra impaciente, aunque quisiera torturarla un poco más ya no puedo–

–Recuerda, quiero una respuesta exactamente a la media noche –tomo sus mejillas– tienes suficiente tiempo para pensarlo –me quedo en silencio un momento– ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –suelto de repente–

Abre su boca y la vuelve a cerrar varias veces, es por eso que le estoy dando tiempo de pensarlo, nos acercamos juntos a la puerta de su casa, beso su frente, aunque lo que en verdad quisiera besar, son sus labios.

–No lo olvides, quiero una respuesta a la media noche –susurra en su oído antes de irme–

Giro a verla una última vez, la espera de su respuesta me estará torturando, aunque es lo mejor, que lo piense, sin presiones, y si la respuesta llegase a ser negativa, no me rendiré, me conformaré con su amistad, al menos por un tiempo más.

**-ESTAMOS A UN CAPÍTULO DE TERMINAR CON ESTA VERSIÓN... ¿QUÉ LES ESTÁ PARECIENDO? NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO :D UN BESO. **


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7 **

Conduzco a mi casa, Meiling ya está trabajando en el jardín, llevo días tratando de mantener todo con vida, la jardinería no se me da mal después de todo, hoy llega el pedido especial, encargué un árbol de cerezo, el cual quiero que reine en el centro del patio, además de que en un futuro podrá servir para colocar un columpio.

Mis niveles de optimismo se han elevado, en conjunto con mi prima, nos dedicamos a hacer huecos en donde pondré las plantas restantes.

–En lugar de arreglar el jardín, deberías pensar en comprar muebles y electrodomésticos –se queja Meiling–

–Ya suenas como mi madre, no los necesito, como en casa de mis padres y los desayunos los paso a comprar en donde siempre –seco un poco de mi sudor, creo que ya he cavado lo suficiente para plantar el árbol–

–No siempre irás a comer con ellos Xiao Lang, si piensas así ¿para qué compraste una casa? –me tiro un momento, esto es más cansado que el ejercicio–

–Es mi espacio privado, en donde no me reprenden y puedo ser yo mismos –comento– además… –me quedo meditando una idea que se me ha ocurrido, mejor no le cuento o lo divulgará– mejor ya vete, me tengo que arreglar para ir por ella.

–En ese caso, Feliz navidad Xiao Lang… mi vuelo sale en un rato, quiero ir al cementerio –me explica–

–Puedes pasar la navidad con nosotros, no tienes por qué irte.

Se pasea un momento frente a mí, hasta que se sienta cerca de donde estoy tirado.

–Prefiero ir a Hong Kong, será la última vez, regreso en unos días –suspira– debí pedir que los cremaran para poder sentirlos cerca –paso uno de mis brazos por sus hombros, hace mucho que no la veía tan sensible–

–Luego dices que yo me aferro al pasado –bromeo un poco, quiero que se relaje– ¿quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto? Aún tengo tiempo.

–Te lo agradecería, no le digas nada a tía Ieran, no está muy de acuerdo en que me vaya a Hong Kong, dijo que me encerraría en su casa –hace una mueca– iré a bañarme y tú pasas por mí, le inventas algo bueno y listo, me llevas al aeropuerto.

–De acuerdo, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, paso por ti en una hora.

Sale corriendo de mi casa, aprovecho ese tiempo para irme a duchar, quiero ir a casa de Sakura para ir juntos a la cena, sé que le mentí al decirle que tengo guardia, pero es para sorprenderla, además, mañana sí tendré que trabajar todo el día, así que procuraré no desvelarme mucho.

Exactamente una hora pasa cuando aparco en casa de mis padres, afortunadamente mi madre está ultimando detalles en lo que piensa llevar a la cena, así que no repara en la huida de Meiling.

–Pase lo que pase, recuerda que no te debes de dar por vencido –comenta mientras me abraza– regreso en dos días para poder ver la rehabilitación de Lian.

Una ves nos despedimos y me aseguro de que estará bien, voy a casa de mis padres a dejar mi auto, la casa de Sakura no está muy lejos, así que puedo caminar y admirar las luces de colores. Toco el timbre y es ella quien me abre la puerta, se ve un poco molesta.

–Te ves muy linda –digo sonriendo– me dijeron que venga a ayudar –primera mentira del día–

–Dijiste que trabajas, me volviste a mentir –está seria, creo que si se ha molestado–

–Se hizo un cambio de último momento, no me tengo la culpa –segunda mentira, últimamente las mentiras salen por sí solas de mí boca, debo quitarme esa manía– creí que te daría gusto.

No dice nada, simplemente me mira, creo que he metido la pata nuevamente, afortunadamente, la señora Kinomoto si se alegra de verme y me pide ayuda, así que paso de Sakura, al menos sí seré de ayuda en algo.

Los Kinomoto se encargaron de los postres, y todo lo que he ayudado a subir, se ve delicioso, en especial los de chocolate, serán los que pruebe primero.

Camino a la casa en donde se llevará acabo la cena, converso animadamente con el señor Kinomoto, es muy agradable, la imagen de sobreprotector y poco racional que llegué a tener de él ha desaparecido, tal vez fue a causa de los patines, pero si el señor y la señora Kinomoto son tan agradables ¿de dónde sacó lo malhumorado Touya? Es un enigma.

–Me impresionas, eres uno de los jefes de áreas, y sin importar eso haces lo mismo que todos –comenta el señor Kinomoto–

–Nunca me ha gustado sentirme más, si puedo hacer lo mismo que todos lo haré –respondo, veo a Sakura, está completamente callada y no está usando los lentes, debería hacerlo, son demasiadas las luces de colores que adornan el lugar– estás muy callada ¿estás molesta? –susurro cerca de su oído para que nadie más escuche–

–Estoy pensando…

–¿Aún no tienes mi respuesta? –vuelvo a susurrar–

No dice nada, se limita a negar con la cabeza, espero que para la media noche ya la tenga, se lo que sea, lo aceptaré de momento. Cuando llegamos, la ayudo a bajar y apenas lo hace, se aleja de mí, supongo que necesita espacio.

La sigo con la mirada, mi conversación con el señor Kinomoto continúa y a ella se ha unido mi padre, Sakura desaparece con Lian, me disculpo con los presentes y me voy en busca de ambas, veo a la larva con anteojos con la que es prima de Sakura, al menos está entretenido y no interrumpirá o al menos eso es lo que espero.

Alcanzo a escuchar el sonido del piano, así que me dejo guiar por las notas, hasta que las escucho hablando, no debería de escuchar, pero aquí estoy, escondido escuchando lo que dicen.

_–Es complicado Lian, Shaoran y yo apenas nos conocemos, es muy pronto para que me pongas ese título –alcanzo a escuchar a Sakura– aunque me encanta._

_–Yo no sé por qué los adultos lo complican todo, mamá se complica, mi tío se complica, tú te complicas, yo solo me acerco al niño que me gusta y se lo digo, no tiene nada de malo –debo quitarle el apelativo de changuita y ponerle uno más cruel como lo que acaba de decir, es igual que Meiling cuando dice lo que piensa– _

_–Cuando tengas quince años me cuentas cómo te va en ese aspecto._

Sus voces comienzan a ser amortiguadas por el sonido del piano, me quedo un momento más en mi escondite hasta que decido acercarme, han tenido demasiado espacio.

–Ya van a servir la cena –comento detrás de ellas– deja de interrogarla o saldrá huyendo –comento en nuestra lengua materna, Lian sabe entender y hablar muy bien cantonés y japonés–

–No le dije nada que la incomode, era una plática de chicas, tío –responde en nuestra lengua materna–

–Solo, no la atosigues, vamos a cenar –aprieto su nariz como siempre me ha gustado hacerle, sobre todo cuando la arruga–

–Puedo irme sola, ustedes quédense aquí –comenta Lian ya en japonés, comienza a empujar las llantas de la silla de ruedas, pero no logra avanzar, no sirve de celestina después de todo–

–No creo que puedas irte sola, vamos yo te llevo –y de esta manera, Sakura huye nuevamente de mí–

La vuelvo a ver marcharse con mi sobrina, me quedo un rato en el piano, comienzo a pensar que la estoy forzando a que me dé una respuesta, paso mis dedos por el teclado del piano, me relajo un poco, me hago a la idea que la respuesta será negativa, ya no importa, tendré que esforzarme mucho más en ganármela.

_"Le tengo que dar más tiempo"_ pienso mientras dejo de tocar el piano.

La cena transcurre normal, no nos volvemos a dirigir palabra alguna, sin embargo, nuestras miradas se encuentran en algunas ocasiones, más bien, ella me sorprende mirándola, no puedo evitarlo, es un divertido juego de miradas.

Un tintineo nos saca del juego, el hermano de Sakura, el racional y calmado, creo que se llama Yukito, llama la atención de todos en el comedor, se pone de pie y aclara su garganta.

–Quiero hacer un anuncio y creo que no hay mejor momento que este –él sonríe, deja la copa en un lado y se voltea en dirección de la maestra de ballet de Sakura– has sido el amor de mi vida desde que te vi en la academia, ese primer día que dejé a Sakura, te apareciste en el mejor momento y me has ayudado demasiado, no sé qué hubiese sido sin ti en mi vida, es por eso que frente a todas estas personas, y para sacar de dudas a mi cerecito –comenta mientras la mira divertido– quiero saber si tú aceptas ser más que mi amiga… Nakuru, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

El silencio se hace presente, nadie habla, podría jurar que incluso nadie respira, puedo tirar un alfiler y se escucharía el ruido al tocar el piso. Y pensar que esa misma pregunta me debe responder cierta chica de ojos verdes que está completamente absorta en lo que está sucediendo con su hermano.

–Sí, si quiero –responde Nakuru al tiempo que se levanta y besa a Yukito–

Los aplausos no se hacen esperar, todos están contentos con la novedad, me dejo sentir envidia por un instante, él ni siquiera tuvo que esperar tanto por una respuesta, yo llevo horas esperando y comienzo a creer que la respuesta no será la misma que a él le acaban de dar.

Aprovecho que todos están distraídos para acercarme a Sakura, ya es media noche y me debe una respuesta, que ya no quiero que me dé, pero un trato es un trato.

–Vamos al jardín –susurro en su oído, su aroma me embriaga–

Salimos tomados de la mano al jardín, es demasiado amplio, así que tendremos demasiado tiempo para nosotros, y yo tendré más tiempo cuando me mande a la zona de amigos que es lo que creo que pasará.

–¿Te sigue molestando la luz? –pregunto mientras avanzamos en el jardín–

–Un poco, es incómodo usar los lentes.

–Será por poco tiempo, eres igual de impaciente que Lian –comento– ¿has pensado en qué harás ahora que ves?

Un poco de plática tranquila para que se relaje, está demasiado tensa, estoy seguro que si le suelto la mano, saldría corriendo para esconderse.

–Quiero ir a la universidad.

–Eso no tuviste que pensarlo horas –digo riendo, no hay nada de gracioso, lo sé, pero es mejor tomar las cosas con humor– ¿es muy difícil responderme?

–Tú dijiste que me darías el tiempo –responde a la defensiva–

–Tú te quedaste sin palabras, ¿si me hubiese quedado me ibas a dar una respuesta?

Tal y como hizo cuando le solté la pregunta, comienza a abrir y cerrar la boca, parece un pececito tratando de respirar.

–No –responde después de varios intentos– es que sigo creyendo que todo esto está siendo muy rápido –suspira– no te voy a negar que llamaste mi atención –la veo sonreír– y como te comenté la primera vez que salimos juntos, cambié mi perspectiva hacia ti.

–Y con todo eso ¿no tienes una respuesta a mi pregunta?

Me mira, la miro, nuestras miradas se encuentran, más no dice nada, comienzo a impacientarme, que diga de una vez que no quiere, la incertidumbre puede conmigo.

–¿Lo harás de emoción? –vuelvo a reír– Sakura, es solo que digas un sí o un no, no es difícil –no debería de ser tan difícil–

–Si digo que no, ¿dejarás de hablarme? –la veo jugar con un mechón de su cabello–

–No soy un niño, si dices que no… –me quedo en silencio, avanzo un poco más hasta darle la espalda, he pensado mucho en las alternativas, aunque no son muchas– Si dices que no, estaré siempre a tu lado, hasta que tu respuesta sea sí –respondo con tranquilidad, pues es lo que tengo planeado hacer– no me daré por vencido.

–¿Y si digo que sí? –eso es mucho más sencillo de responder–

–Si dices que sí, tendrás todo mi corazón, todo mi amor y tú serás el centro de mi universo, la razón de mis sonrisas, seré tu esclavo –me giro para quedar frente a ella, me encanta mirarla mi sonrisa se hace presente, definitivamente es el motivo que tengo para sonreír cada día–

–¿Me contarás sobre tu pasado? –de acuerdo, esa pregunta no me la esperaba, mi sonrisa se esfuma–

–¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –sé que debo de contarle, aunque no me siento preparado para hacerlo–

–Curiosidad, quiero saber qué te trajo a Japón y por qué dices que vivías en oscuridad.

Se hace el silencio entre nosotros, no sé qué decirle…

–Hay cosas que me cuesta contar, tendrías que darme tiempo –respondo un poco serio–

No me he tomado la molestia en mirarla, no puedo, le he estado pidiendo una respuesta, cuando yo no me siento preparado para hablarle sobre mi pasado, no es nada malo, sin embargo, aún duele recordarlo. Antes de entrar en mis recuerdos, siento sus manos en mis mejillas, ella es mi luz en toda mi oscuridad y la necesito para seguir adelante, no, la necesito porque me gusta y quiero que esté a mi lado.

–Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites –rompe el contacto que teníamos– con una condición.

Vuelvo a sonreír, Sakura hace que pueda sonreír con tan solo su presencia, claro está que el hecho de que sea curiosa me haga borrar la sonrisa en mi rostro, aún no sé como manejarlo.

–Ni siquiera me has dado tu respuesta –tomo sus manos y se las beso– dime, ¿cuál es la condición?

–Que no vuelvas a hablar en ese idioma raro, no entiendo lo que dices y me gustaría entender –frunce su entrecejo–

–Lo lamento, mis hermanas hablan mucho en ese idioma "raro" –hago comillas con los dedos en la palabra raro– y si lo dices por lo de hace unas horas, me preguntaba quién eres y por qué Lian te llama tía, no dijo nada malo y con Lian, son secretos de tío-sobrina –le guiño un ojo– ¿ya me darás la respuesta? Son más de media noche.

Quedamos uno frente al otro, espero a que diga algo, en su lugar, aparece una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿No sabes leer entre líneas? –comenta divertida, la miro confundido–

–No, prefiero que seas directa.

–Shaoran, hace un rato te di mi respuesta, no con un sí o un no, pero sí te la di, has memoria –avanza un poco–

Me quedo parado, rebobinando nuestra conversación, ¿en qué momento me dio una respuesta? Por más que lo pienso no doy con ella. Alzo la mirada, está lejos de mí, ¿cuál fue su respuesta?

–¡Tú respuesta fue no! –grito para hacerme escuchar, ella continúa caminando, dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, eso no responde a mi pregunta–

Vuelvo a recordar la conversación y sigo sin dar con la respuesta, la veo entretenida con las rosas, corro para alcanzarla.

–¿Entonces fue sí? –la acorralo con mis brazos mientras trato de recuperar el aliento–

–No lo sé, yo ya te di mi respuesta –toma mis manos–

–No te voy a soltar hasta que me respondas bien –digo muy cerca de su oído, la tengo entre mis brazos, no podrá huir– ¿Tendré que ser tú amigo o ya seré tú novio?

–¿Ambas? –responde, mientras se remueve entre mis brazos–

–¿Cómo que ambas? Explícate –me aparto de ella, liberándola así de mis brazos–

Volvemos a quedar uno frente al otro, me mira ceñuda mientras cruza sus brazos, yo sigo en espera de una respuesta, no la entiendo, ¿es el precio que debo de pagar al torturarla? Aunque, no la torturé, tan solo le hice una pregunta.

–Ambas Shaoran, porque no solo quiero un novio, también quiero un amigo, alguien en quién contar, ¿ahora ya sabes tú respuesta? –enarca una ceja–

Ahora soy yo quien abre y cierra la boca constantemente sin emitir palabra alguna, la miro, es lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos.

–De acuerdo, me acabas de dejar sorda con tu emoción –bromea, recuerdo haberle dicho lo mismo el día que no decía si podía ver–

–¿En qué momento me diste el sí? –aún tengo esa duda, necesito que me la aclare o me volveré loco rebobinando toda la conversación–

–Antes de pedirte la condición, dijiste que me contarías tu pasado, aunque tendría que darte tiempo, y te dije que te daré todo el tiempo que necesites.

–Eres única hadita –la envuelvo con mis brazos, su aroma me vuelve a embriagar, huele condenadamente delicioso– eres el mejor regalo de navidad que he tenido– tomo sus mejillas–

Nuestros alientos se mezclan, la distancia entre nuestros labios se acorta y después de un día entero, puedo volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos, jamás había sentido lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, ya nada importa ahora, lo único que me importa es estar con ella el tiempo que me lo permita.

El resto de la velada nos la pasamos caminando y disfrutando de nuestra compañía, me hubiese gustado ver el amanecer con ella, sin embargo, en unas horas debo de ir al hospital, no puedo dejar mi trabajo.

–No quiero despedirme de ti –acomodo un mechón detrás de su oreja–

–Yo tampoco, igual y nos veremos después.

Todos se han comenzado a ir, mis sobrinos mueren de sueño, no me queda más remedio que despedirme de mi hadita, al menos por ahora.

–Xiao Lang, es hora de irnos –escucho la voz de mi madre–

–Te llamo más tarde, tendré que ir al hospital en unas horas –beso su frente– te amo hadita.

Me alejo de ella, de lo contrario soy capaz de quedarme y faltar al trabajo y no puedo permitírmelo, todos hablarían y es lo último que quiero, ayudo a mi padre a subir a mis sobrinos a los autos, tengo que dar tres vueltas, la primera para llevar a algunos de mis sobrinos con mis hermanas, la segunda para llevar a mi madre con el resto, y la tercera para llevar a Lian con mi padre.

En esas vueltas que di, no vi a Sakura para nada, de hecho, cuando regresé por mi madre, el auto de los Kinomoto ya no estaba, al menos, podré dormir tranquilo, tengo una respuesta y es la mejor que me pudo haber dado.

Tan solo duermo cuatro horas, debo de entrar a mi turno y haré guardia, al menos así me mantendré ocupado mientras pongo en orden mis pensamientos, debo de contarle todo a Sakura, solo que debo de encontrar el momento y el lugar adecuado.

Las horas en el hospital pasan muy lento, estoy trasnochado, respondo algunos mensajes que me manda Sakura y es como si me diera la energía suficiente para poder seguir adelante.

El día de los estudios de Sakura ha llegado, sus padres la traen muy temprano, se supone que debo de ir a dormir, pero no puedo, además de que mi padre ha pedido mi ayuda, la hemos sometido a toda clase de estudios para descartar cualquier posible problema.

Solo alcanzo a revisar dos de los estudios que le realizan, ya que debo de hacerme cargo de mis pacientes y además, también tengo una junta agendada, más bien, mi padre la tiene agendada, pero al estar revisando el caso de Sakura, me ha delegado ese trabajo.

Aprovecho mi posición y me voy a la habitación de Sakura, deseo verla y hacerle saber que estoy con ella, pase lo que pase.

–Hola hadita ¿cómo estás? –tiene los ojos cerradas, mismos que abre apenas me escucha–

–Cansada, ¿estás muy ocupado?

–Sí, tengo algunos pacientes, y nos convocaron a una junta, lo siento.

–No pasa nada, yo entiendo –sonríe, a pesar de que le molesta la luz, me acerco a ella y le doy un beso corto, ansiaba probar sus labios–

–Li, no deberías de estar aquí –insisto, Touya debe de tener algún tipo de GPS o poder que le indique en qué momento debe de ser inoportuno–

–Kinomoto, vine a ver a mi novia –comento de lo más tranquilo– además, tú tampoco debes de estar aquí.

–Es mi hermana, quiero estar con ella, no vine en calidad de médico –si su mirada fueran cuchillos, estaría muerto–

–Vuelvo más tarde, si te vas antes de que me desocupe me avisas ¿sí?

La veo asentir, es la señal que necesito para irme, lo último que quiero es pelear con Touya frente a Sakura, además de que mis deberes me llaman, muero de sueño, he podido dormir unas horas más intermitentemente, y no es suficiente.

Lo único bueno que tengo es que apenas salga, no regreso, tengo el resto de la tarde para reponerme, tiempo que trataré de aprovechar para estar con mi novia. Son las tres de la tarde, ya es mi hora de salida, así que me voy a dar una vuelta a la habitación de Sakura, quiero saber si ya le han dicho algo.

Al cabo de un minuto, mi padre entra y me saca de la habitación, me voy a quitar la bata, después me contará Sakura que le ha dicho.

–Te dije que no eres bueno para mi hermana –escucho a Touya, ya se había tardado en reprocharme que me haya hecho novio de su hermanita–

–También me dijiste que me prefieres a mí a la larva con anteojos –le recuerdo– no le haré nada, Sakura me gusta en verdad y quiero algo serio con ella –cuelgo la bata en el perchero, al girarme, Toya hace lo que le encanta hacer, comerse las paletas que tengo en mi consultorio–

–Si la haces sufrir te las verás conmigo, Sakura no está sola –me señala con la paleta que saca de su boca para poder hablar–

Señalo la puerta para que salga, ya quiero saber qué es lo que pasó, ambos nos dirigimos en donde están todos, siento que pasan horas, hasta que por fin sale mi hadita con sus padres y mi padre.

Nos informan que todo ha salido de maravilla, no puedo más que alegrarme por mi chica, es la mejor noticia, y estoy más que de acuerdo con mi otro cuñado, el año está terminando con excelentes noticias, Sakura decide quedarse conmigo, noticia que no le agrada del todo a Touya.

–Creí que Touya y tú eran amigos –comenta Sakura–

–Lo somos, no te dejes engañar, apuesto un beso que te dijo que estoy casado –la miro divertido, su silencio la delata, ya se lo dijo–

–¿Cómo sabes? –enarco una ceja, el bocón de Touya no se iba a aguantar mucho en usar eso contra mí–

–Solemos discutir, más cuando le hablé sobre mis sentimientos, en muchas ocasiones me dijo que te diría que soy casado para que te apartes de mí –estoy esperando mi beso, me lo he ganado, más no llega en ningún momento–

–Pues sí me lo dijo, más bien me lo gritó, no me gusta que quiera meterse en mi vida –suspira–

–Es tu hermano, es su deber, no te preocupes, sí… para que estés tranquila, no estoy casado.

–¿Eso quiere decir que ya me contarás qué te hizo venir a Japón?

Me tenso en un instante, creo que sí, ha llegado el momento de contarle, no puedo seguir dándole vueltas.

–Esto nos llevará mucho tiempo, pero está bien, te contaré todo –comento serio–

–Estoy jugando, sino me quieres contar, no pasa nada –dice atropelladamente, pero he decidido que es hora, así que no hay marcha atrás–

–Te lo voy a contar, vamos al parque.

Nos vamos caminando hacia el parque, en todo el camino, ninguno dice nada, aún proceso el hecho de que le voy a contar, apenas llegamos al parque, la llevo en un lugar apartado, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.

–Te conté que entré muy joven a la universidad ¿recuerdas?

–Si –responde de inmediato–

–Estaba a más de la mitad de la carrera o tal vez, cuando la conocí, estuve demasiado enamorado, hice locuras por ella, no tengo justificación, tenía veinte años, decidí salirme de mi casa e irme con ella, al poco tiempo quedó embarazada, ella siempre fue demasiado superficial, únicamente le importaba su aspecto, al ver que engordaba, se sometió a dietas, afectando al bebé que venía en camino –los recuerdo de ese momento me asaltan de nuevo, creí que los podía controlar, más me he equivocado, llegan a mí sin pedir permiso– antes de los cinco meses, abortó, debido a sus dietas, y no solo el bebé murió, también el amor que decía sentir por mí –sonrío con amargura, el solo hecho de recordar, me amarga la existencia– estuvo conmigo por lo que tengo, por lo que soy, lo entendí demasiado tarde, regresé a casa, terminé la universidad, después estuve trabajando y estudiando la especialidad, hace dos años, cuando llegué a Tomoeda, estaba muerto en vida, me pusieron como jefe del área por mi currículum y trayectoria en el área de medicina, tenía dos días viviendo aquí, cuando te vi por primera vez, no sabía que estabas ciega, estabas sentada con los niños, de lejos parecías normal, me di cuenta que únicamente venías los sábados y además los niños me contaron, así que eran los días en los que me daba una vuelta por pediatría para mirarte –vuelvo mi mirada hacia ella– un día chocamos en los pasillos y tú pasaste de mí, seguía sin saber que no podías ver, creí que no te llamé la atención y que me ignoraste, hasta que tú hermano me sacó de mi error, me contó lo que te pasó y quise tomar tu caso, pero mientras más te veía, más me llamabas la atención, sin embargo, no me atrevía a acercarme a ti, tenía miedo, cuando te vi en el parque, juro que no te reconocí, hasta que me acerqué a ti, no sabes lo mal que me sentí, estaba molesto porque había pedido unos instrumentos que necesitaba para el día siguiente y no habían llegado, si algo no me gusta es que alguna situación se me salga de las manos, creo que ya te diste cuenta.

Espero un momento para proseguir, las imágenes van desapareciendo, al igual que el dolor, tal ve esto es lo que en realidad necesitaba, sincerarme con ella.

–Poco a poco, tú fuiste derribando los muros que había construido en mi corazón, los derribaste incluso antes de hablarnos, y en esos dos años, me enamoré de ti, por eso le cedí tú caso a mi padre, así como Touya no podía atenderte porque es tu hermano, yo no lo podía hacer, por lo que sentía o más bien por lo que siento por ti. –finalizo con mi relato–

–Y yo me enamoré de tu voz, pero solo de tu voz –su rostro se ilumina con su sonrisa– no dejé de soñar con tu voz, sentía extraño cuando te escuchaba hablar, incluso antes de pedirte que te describas ya me había hecho una idea de cómo eras –su mirada conecta con la mía– lamento mucho lo de tu bebe, hubieses sido un gran padre

Acaricio su mejilla, necesito sentirla un poco, omití algunos detalles, como que viví atado por mucho tiempo a una ecografía, pero es parte del pasado, la ecografía ya no existe, y los recuerdos ya no tienen por qué dolerme, me siento liberado.

–Explícame, ¿cómo es que a tus veinte años ya estabas a la mitad de la carrera?

–Entré a los diecisiete o creo que, a los dieciséis, siempre estuve adelantado, se podría decir que fui un niño genio, además de que me ayudó que estudié en casa durante mi infancia, cuando apliqué al examen para entrar a un colegio normal, me subieron dos grados –sonríe– bueno mi hadita, es tarde, creo que es mejor que te regrese o me matará Touya.

Me levanto para luego ayudarla a levantarse, caminamos rumbo a su casa, no quiero despedirme de ella, pero el sueño me está venciendo, y mañana tendré un día complicado, por lo que no debo de mal pasarme.

–Me siento mejor, después de haberte contado –digo de repente– definitivamente, apareciste para que yo volviera a vivir.

–Tú también me ayudaste mucho, antes de todo este show, ya había ido a hablar con tú papá para hacerme los estudios –me hago el sorprendido, eso ya lo sabía, mi padre me lo contó, pero puedo omitir ese detalle, para que no sienta que la han traicionando– pedí que nadie se enterara, quería que fuera una sorpresa –explica–

–Cada día me sorprendes más, hay algo que no te conté –hemos llegado a su casa, nos detenemos en la entrada– me sorprendiste demasiado cuando te vi bailar.

Poco a poco acorto la distancia entre ambos, nuestros labios vuelven a hacer contacto, tiene un sabor delicioso y aunque me gustaría que este momento dure demasiado, mis pulmones exigen aire, por lo que me aparto de ella.

–Te llamo mañana, tengo complicado el día, así que no podré verte –beso su frente–

–No te preocupes, estaré esperando tú llamada –como respuesta, siento sus labios en mi mejilla–

Voy a casa, quiero descansar, luego de día y medio que no lo hago, dormir unas horas es lo mejor, además de que quiero mi dosis de chocolate, he estado mucho tiempo sin ella, y es algo imperdonable.

Los días pasan, el año acaba y mi relación con Sakura está yendo bastante bien, Touya no se mete, incluso se podría decir que ya lo ha aceptado, no del todo, pero lo tolera, el tiempo que me veo con Sakura suelo disfrutarlo, no es mucho por mi trabajo, pero trato de delegar, algo que nunca hacía antes.

Hoy quedamos en vernos, debe de ir a la universidad para ver el trámite de ingreso y yo tengo algunos pacientes, miro con ansias el reloj, quiero que las horas avancen para poder verla y estar con ella, mi vida últimamente es así.

Cuando acabo con el último paciente, dejo la bata colgada y me voy a la salida, estoy por enviarle un mensaje, cuando la veo aparecer corriendo.

–¡Hey! ¿Tienes prisa? –la veo detenerse–

–Lo siento, se me hizo tarde, es que Eriol llegó y todo se complicó –comienza a explicarse–

¡Momento! Acaba de decir el nombre de la larva con anteojos, ¿qué hacía ella con él?

–¿qué pasa?

–¿Eriol? ¿Se te hizo tarde por estar con Eriol? –digo serio, me molesta que haya estado con él–

–¿Enserio? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que solo es un amigo? –se cruzo de brazos–

–Un amigo que está enamorado de ti, y de encima me dices que llegas tarde porque estabas con él –digo en tono acusatorio, los celos se apoderan de mi–

–Yo no te dije que estaba con él, llegó porque… –me mira un instante, no sé lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero deja de explicarse– sabes, piensa lo que quieras.

La veo alejarse, la neblina de celos se va disipando, no debo de comportarme así, debo de ser más racional, pero es que, con el hecho de escuchar su nombre o de verlo cerca de ella, los celos se apoderan de mí y mi parte racional desaparece.

–Sakura, espera…

No me hace caso, ni siquiera se detiene, lo he fastidiado y todo por los celos ¡soy un completo idiota!

–Sakura, lo lamento… estoy celoso –espero que mi sinceridad solucione la situación–

–No encuentro la razón, no tengo a Eriol pegado a mí todo el día, ni siquiera lo había visto hasta hoy –corro a alcanzarla, no puedo dejar que esto arruine el día–

–Lo siento, hadita –la aprisiono entre mis brazos– no debí decir nada de lo que dije, pero me dieron celos.

–¿Celos? Shaoran, Eriol siempre va a ser mi amigo, así que o te acostumbras a que lo mencione o le damos fin, tengo bastante con soportar a Yukito y Touya, además, Eriol está intentando algo con Tomoyo, tal vez intentan matarse, pero de que intentan algo lo están haciendo, no entiendo cuál es tu afán de enfurruñarte con tan solo mencionarlo.

–¿Se intentan matar? Lo lamento, tienes razón, te prometo que no vuelve a pasar.

Una promesa que no sé si cumpla, en verdad no lo soporto, aunque por el bien de mi relación con Sakura, más me vale tener a raya mis celos hacia él.

–Eso es lo que estaba pasando en la universidad, por eso llegué tarde, se suponía que Tomoyo vendría más bien me traería, pero llegó Eriol y se enfrascaron en una discusión absurda –me explica–

–Pues yo no quiero que nos enfrasquemos en ninguna discusión, lo lamento hadita, mejor cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en la universidad?

Caminamos a casa de mis padres, Sakura me cuenta sobre el examen al que debe someterse para poder entrar a la universidad, uno es de admisión y el otro es para saber si puede entrar en el segundo semestre, ya que ella había iniciado la carrera tiempo atrás.

Sakura ayuda a Lian con algunos de los ejercicios, ya puede mover un poco más la pierna, que Meiling le esté dando la rehabilitación le a ayudado bastante, se deja hacer y deshacer y soporta todo.

–Hoy te voy a llevar a un lugar que todavía no conoces –comento mientras la veo hacerle los masajes a Lian–

–¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Ya no quiero estar encerrada –se queja mi changuita–

–No Lian, iré solo con Sakura –respondo escuetamente–

–Pero quiero ir –dice entre pucheros–

–Tú tío ya te dijo que no puedes ir, no insistas, además Meiling vendrá en una hora, dijiste que querías verla –comenta mi hermana al rescate–

Aprovecho su intervención para sacar a Sakura de ahí, me despido de mi madre y nos encaminamos al auto, ayudo a Sakura a subirse, para luego subirme.

–Entonces, ¿a qué lugar me vas a llevar?

–A mí casa –comento mientras conduzco–

–Nos acabamos de quitar de ahí ¿no? –la miro de reojo, está desconcertada–

–Nos acabamos de quitar de casa de mis papás, hoy conocerás mi casa.

Se queda en silencio, avanzo por unos minutos, mi casa no está muy lejos de la de mis padres.

–¿Sakura? Te pierdo –comento una vez aparco–

–Lo siento, estaba pensando –aparece su sonrisa–

–Ya llegamos.

La ayudo a bajar del auto, pasea su mirada por la fachada de la casa, de nuevo se queda en silencio.

–Si te lo pidiera ¿te vendrías a vivir conmigo?

Avanzo hasta la puerta principal, no recibo ninguna respuesta, simplemente avanza e inspecciona la casa, su silencio me abruma.

–Pues, bienvenida, está es mi casa –comento detrás de ella para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado– no he tenido mucho tiempo en decorarla, siempre ando en casa de mis papás.

–Es muy linda, y definitivamente, le hace falta muebles –da la vuelta sobre sus talones–

–Solo logré amueblar la habitación que ocupo, lo demás no ha sido necesario, por eso sigue vacío –tomo su mano para hacer que avance–

Vamos juntos al patio, quiero que vea en lo que he estado trabajando, además de que dejé preparado una manta con la comida, o más bien, Meiling lo preparó, ya que yo he estado en el hospital todo el día.

–Tienes un árbol de cerezo –comenta mientras se acerca al pequeño árbol que aún no he plantado– no creo que sea para un jardín.

–La pondré en el centro de patio, así tendrá espacio para crecer, he pedido asesoramiento –la rodeo con mis brazos, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo separados–

El silencio vuelve a reinar la situación, aunque, esta vez es un silencio cómodo, estar de esta manera con Sakura es como medicina para mí, no sé en lo que ella esté pensando, lo que sí sé es que espero que mi relación con ella dure toda la vida.

–Si vendría a vivir contigo…–suelta de repente–

La miro un instante, ahora sé lo que estaba pensando, me gusta mucho su respuesta, no la esperaba, pero me agrada demasiado.

–Creí que me saldrías con que estamos yendo muy rápido –beso su mejilla, en verdad creí que me diría algo así–

–Dices que me conoces hace dos años, creo que no es muy rápido –bromea– no me des tiempo de pensar, porque me torturo –sus manos pasean por mis brazos–

–Entonces te vendrás a vivir conmigo, ya está decidido –la giro para quedar uno frente al otro– quiero una vida contigo, celebrar tus logros, ser parte de tu vida.

Desde que Sakura llegó a mí, he visto en ella un rayo de esperanza, y sé que tal vez no siempre existan momentos buenos, sin embargo, me esforzaré porque cada momento en que estemos juntos, sea el más hermoso, me esforzaré por darle todo lo que se merece y sobre todo, me esforzaré día a día para que nuestra relación se fortalezca más y más, hasta que… pues no lo sé, un día de estos lleguemos al altar, formemos una familia y vivamos felices…

**-PUES AQUÍ EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, AÚN FALTA EL EPÍLOGO, Y DE AHÍ, ESTA HISTORIA LLEGA A SU FIN COMPLETAMENTE :( ¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA PERSPECTIVA, UN BESO Y SI ACABO LES TENGO EL EPÍLOGO MAÑANA O EL DOMINGO :DD **


	9. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO.**

Un mes ha pasado desde que Sakura ha recuperado la vista, nuestras vidas han tomando un rumbo inesperado, y aunque me gustaría pasar mucho tiempo con ella, el trabajo demanda toda mi atención, aunque claro, ahora si tomo mis días libres y salgo a la hora que debo salir, ya no me quedo ni un minuto más, mi turno acaba y corro desesperado en ir a ver a mi hadita.

Con decir que hasta Lian se ha enojado conmigo, porque ya no la visito con frecuencia, ella ha mejorado con su pierna, gracias a que Meiling la ha estado apoyando en su rehabilitación, en poco tiempo la tendremos bailando, incluso, para motivarla, le compré un par de zapatillas de ballet.

–No la pienses tanto o la vas a desgastar –escucho de repente–

–Creí haberte dado turno de tarde –me acerco a la pequeña pizarra en donde anoto los horarios–

–Lo cambié y te avisé desde hace una semana… ¿en dónde tienes la cabeza? –se acerca al tarro de paletas–

–Por supuesto que no me avisaste, no soy tan despistado –señalo la pizarra– estaría anotado.

–Bien, no te avisé, pero no ha surgido ningún problema, ya me estoy llevando mejor con todos –hace un resoplido– no me agradas para mi hermana.

¿Es enserio? Sigue en las mismas, durante un mes me viene diciendo lo mismo, ¿es que no se cansa? Ya no sé de qué manera explicarle que no haré nada para dañarla.

–Pensé que lo habías superado –lo miro enarcando una ceja–

–No, le hago pensar a mi hermana que todo está bien, por dentro, tengo ganas de agarrarte del cuello y retorcértelo –sonríe con malicia– no te debiste de enamorar de mi hermana.

–No quería, te lo juro, fueron las circunstancias –me encojo de hombros– ya supéralo

–Ya lo superé, es mi trabajo hacerte la vida miserable cada que pueda –dice tomando otra paleta– es mi hermana y no dejaré que nadie la lastime.

Esto último lo dice mientras sale del consultorio, como siempre, es un dramático, no le agradó enterarse que viviremos juntos, casi me mata ese día, y es que todo mundo piensa que estamos yendo muy rápido, aceptan nuestras decisiones, pero siguen pensando que es demasiado pronto la manera en que subimos de nivel en nuestra relación.

Reviso la hora, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi hadita, ayer no pude verla por que hubo una urgencia, hoy espero que nada ni nadie me arruine mis planes, tomo mi móvil para llamarla, escuchar es un incentivo más para aguantar la espera.

Uno, dos, tres timbres hasta que por fin escucho su voz…

–Hola Shaoran…

–Hola hadita, tengo libre mi tarde, ¿salimos a comer? –jamás creí llegar a ser espontaneo, definitivamente, he cambiado demasiado–

–Me encanta esa idea, que te parece si nos vemos en tú casa, podríamos preparar algo.

–Creo que quisiste decir, nuestra casa –hago énfasis en "nuestra" ni con que se estará mudando conmigo deja de decir que es mi casa–

–Sí amor, en nuestra casa –¡como la amo! Son contadas las veces que me dice "amor" y suena condenadamente hermoso escucharlo–

–Me gusta cuando me dices amor –digo con voz ronca… no puedo evitarlo, Sakura despierta en mí, sentimientos y reacciones que no creí tener o bueno, no sentí nunca– entonces nos vemos en dos horas en casa, te amo hadita.

–Te amo más –escucho sonidos de besos antes de finalizar la llamada–

Mi turno en el hospital pasa como los pasos de una tortuga, tan lento, solo que con mucho trabajo, ayudo a mi padre en sus labores, ya no solo me dedico a oftalmología, cada día que pasa es más pesada la carga de trabajo y quiero ayudarle a que no se quede hasta tarde, aunque últimamente es inevitable, su puesto demanda demasiado, todos sus pacientes ahora son míos y él solo se dedica a lo administrativo.

Se estima que muy pronto haya más médicos, el hospital está teniendo una ampliación, esto para beneficiar a los pacientes y a los médicos locales, ya que habrá capacidad para contratar a más y esto puede que haga que las horas se puedan dividir más y no sé, tal vez pueda estar más tiempo con mi hadita.

Llevamos tres meses de novios y mes y medio viviendo juntos, aunque ha sido toda una odisea, sobre todo por la mudanza, mis horarios no siempre coincidían con sus horarios, como ha iniciado en la universidad, son pocos los espacios en los que podemos vernos y estar juntos.

A pesar de todo, Sakura lo entiende y sigue conmigo, cada día la amo más y adoro despertar y que ella sea lo primero que vea antes de ir a mis rutinas de ejercicio, le preparo el desayuno y me voy al trabajo, es una rutina que amo hacer.

–¿En qué piensas? –escucho la voz de mi hada–

–En que nos quedó muy bien la casa –me acerco hasta ella–

–Hacemos un buen equipo –se le ha quedado de costumbre pasear sus manos por mis brazos hasta que llega a mi pecho deja de moverlas– ¿En qué momento haces ejercicio?

–Es un secreto hadita –beso la punta de su nariz– Por cierto, en unos días será tu cumpleaños y te tengo preparado una sorpresa.

–Llevo tiempo sin celebrar mi cumpleaños y creo haberte dicho que no me gustan las sorpresas –se pone de puntillas y desordena mi cabello que siempre está desordenado–

–Bueno, recuperaste la vista hadita, es tiempo que recuperes tu cumpleaños y en cuanto a la sorpresa… –no deja que termine de hablar, sus labios impactan los míos mientras sus manos pasean por mi torso, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y tomar su cintura–

–No quiero hablar de cumpleaños, ni de sorpresas –dice entre el beso–

Asiento, mi capacidad de hablar se ha ido a paseo, tomo el control de la situación, comienzo a caminar con ella sin romper el beso, tropezamos con todo lo que hay a nuestro paso, hasta que por fin llegamos al sillón.

–Entonces, dejemos de hablar… –digo con voz ronca…–

Nuestra ropa estorba, comienza a desaparecer con cada beso, con cada roce, siento a Sakura estremecerse, trato de tener todo el cuidado del mundo, lo último que quiero es lastimarla, nuestros cuerpos encajan a la perfección, como si hubiesen estado destinado a encontrarse, me desvivo por hacerle sentir placer y que disfrute esta experiencia, hasta que acabamos y tratamos de recuperar el aliento, he sentido que llegué al cielo con Sakura en mis brazos.

–Debimos llegar a la habitación –comento mientras beso sus hombros, la idea de que su primera vez haya sido en un sillón me está dando remordimiento de consciencia–

–Mmm… estamos bien aquí…

–Sakura, ¿qué hubiese pasado sino recuperabas tu vista? ¿has pensado en eso? –en un movimiento la acomodo sobre mí, y así estar más cómodos–

–Para serte sincera, había tomado la decisión de arriesgarme, por eso hablé con tu papá para hacerme los estudios, quería dejar atrás el miedo que crecía en mi interior y me hacía esconderme, quería retomar mi vida, aunque no pudiera ver –comienza a trazar pequeños círculos en mi pecho–

–¿Y yo tenía participación en todo eso? ¿Hubieras aceptado ser mi novia aun si no podías ver? –se hace el silencio entre nosotros–

–No… no lo sé, en realidad, llamaste mi atención, te lo conté, aunque no sé si hubiese aceptado, el amor no estaba dentro de mis planes.

–Pues ¿te digo algo? –ella únicamente asiente– hubiese hecho lo necesario hasta que me aceptaras, tenía que cumplirle a mi changuita, quería que fueras su tía –comento riendo– ¡Te amo Sakura Kinomoto! –grito–

–Te amo Shaoran Li, aunque hayas sido un acosador –besa mi mentón, ya no puedo controlar la risa–

–No te acosé, no es mi culpa que llegaras cada sábado a leer cuentos… –me defiendo–

El sonido de mi móvil arruina el momento, no quisiera responderlo, aunque como médico, las emergencias pueden surgir y si me requieren tengo que estar disponible, Sakura se levanta y comienza a recoger su ropa, respondo la llamada de mala gana, aunque mi vista está fija en lo que está haciendo mi hadita.

Ni los gritos de Touya me desconcentran en mi recorrido por ese cuerpo que acaba de ser mío completamente, estoy perdido, he encontrado una nueva adicción.

–¡Me estás escuchando! ¡Te quiero aquí Li o voy a buscarte! –miro a mi novia, ignorando los gritos de su hermano, es demasiado dramático–

–De acuerdo, nos vemos… –finalizo la llamada, ahora lo único que me interesa es estar con mi hadita– Te veías mejor sin ropa –dejo el móvil tirado en un lado, quiero atrapar a caperucita–

–Depravado… cúbrete –comenta entre risas, mientras comienza a avanzar–

–Touya está como loco, se acaba de enterar que será papá –la veo detenerse, no se esperaba la noticia, en realidad, ni yo me la esperaba, mucho menos que me llamará todo histérico– el me llamó, al parecer serás tía –comienzo a vestirme bajo su atenta mirada–

–Espero que se parezca a Kaho –comento una vez que reacciona–

Y no es por darle la razón, pero también espero que se parezcan a Kaho, sobre todo en el carácter, imagínense tener versiones bebés de Touya Kinomoto, sería una catástrofe, aunque será divertido verlo en esa faceta, a ver si tener un bebé lo hace ser un poco más accesible y le quita esa cara de pocos amigos que se manda.

Una vez me coloco la última prenda de vestir, me acerco a ella, hay algo que no hemos tratado.

–Cuando tengamos hijos, quiero que se parezcan a ti y no solo en el físico, sino también en tu forma de ser –comento mientras rodeo su cintura con mis brazos–

–Mejor que tengan un poco de ambos –hace ese paseo de mis brazos a mi pecho y termina colocando sus manos en mis mejillas–

–Hecho.

**_Cinco años después…_**

Hoy es primero de abril, el día que más odia Sakura en los calendarios, cada año huye para que no se le haga nada, a pesar del tiempo y que ha recuperado la vista, se niega a festejar su cumpleaños, hace cinco años lo intenté, tratar de borrar ese día con algo bueno, sin embargo, no se pudo, ella se negó a ir, no quise forzarla, hoy será diferente, no tiene idea de lo que hemos planeado, y digo hemos porque ha sido un trabajo en equipo.

Me veo una vez en el espejo, la excusa que puse para que no se escape, es que saldremos a pasear con todos los niños, incluyendo al bebé de Yukito, apenas tiene dos semanas de haber nacido, y a diferencia de la hija de Touya, este bebé si se sabe comportar.

–¿Cómo está la psicóloga más guapa? –pregunto mientras me acerco hasta ella–

–Pues ya dijiste, estoy guapa –responde modesta, me mira un instante, lleva sus manos hasta mi corbata y me la acomoda–

–Demasiado guapa –beso su nariz– Lian no deja de preguntar por ti, comienzo a ponerme celoso, antes solo pedía por mi

Desde que se hizo oficial nuestra relación de pareja y que de encima viviríamos juntos, Lian enloqueció, le encanta presumir que tiene de tía a una gran bailarina de ballet, con once años de edad es todo un caso, se ha enfocado demasiado en el ballet y ha dejado de lado sus actividades escolares, algo que no es consentido por nadie, en algunas ocasiones la he tenido que reprender por sus bajas calificaciones, incluso Feimei le ha dicho que si sigue así tendrá que dejar de ir a la academia.

–Siempre serás su tío favorito –comenta mientras me da uno de esos besos fugaces que me dejan con ganas de más– anda, se nos hace tarde, quiero ver a mi sobrinito.

–Hay que pasar por Akemi, recuerda que Kaho y Touya no podrán asistir.

–Mamá llamó, está con ellos, al parecer se calló de la resbaladilla y se raspó, la maestra no pudo controlar su llanto y terminaron llamando a mamá –comenta encogiéndose de hombros–

–Lo habrá hecho a propósito, es igual de manipuladora que su padre –comento entre risas–

Akemi es la pequeña hija de Touya, ya tiene cuatro años y es todo un estuche de manipulación andante, siempre que quiere algo, busca la manera de obtenerlo, a Touya lo trae cortito, al menos ya tiene con qué entretenerse y ya no molesta con que no me merezco a Sakura.

Ya me traía loco con todo eso, sobre todo antes de que naciera la bebé, comenzamos a tener ligeros roces, hasta que más adelante se comenzó a suavizar, y se convenció de que mi amor por Sakura es real, se podría decir que nuestra amistad ha perdurado, aunque claro, están los días que discutimos por cualquier tontería.

Sakura es una excelente Psicóloga, nuestros horarios en algunos momentos difieren, de repente tiene libres días que yo tengo todo saturado, cuando estoy libre me llaman por alguna emergencia y tengo que volver al consultorio, y así he tenido que postergar muchos planes con ella, y fuera de enojarse por esto, Sakura me comprende y me apoya, al igual que yo lo hago con ella.

Llegamos a casa de Yukito, aquí es en donde se llevará acabo la sorpresa, llevo tres días de descanso y Sakura no está enterada, he ocultado esta información para que no malinterprete mis salidas, todo por cambiar este día para ella.

Apenas entramos a casa del hermano de Sakura, lo primero que hace es ir hacia el bebé, es por eso que decidí que todo se llevará acabo aquí, con Nakuru, la esposa de Yukito, compruebo que todo esté en orden, estoy que muero de nervios, no sé si mi plan funcione.

Una vez le comenté a Touya que para que pueda olvidar el accidente y disfrutar de su cumpleaños, le tiene que pasar algo muy bueno ese mismo día y es por eso que estoy aquí, esperándola con un enorme cartel en el que dibuje el calendario de abril.

Los minutos van pasando, la ansiedad puede conmigo, ¿y se marchó cuando Yukito le habló de la fecha en que estamos? Miro a Nakuru con insistencia, ninguno aparece por la puerta, hasta las manos comienzan a sudarme por los nervios, hasta que por fin la veo aparecer, a mi hada, a la mujer que hizo que mis días volvieran a estar iluminados.

No sé cómo interpretar la mirada de Sakura, puedo ver sorpresa, aunque al mismo tiempo veo miedo, incertidumbre y no es la reacción que esperaba tener, respiro hondo para irme acercando a ella.

–Cuando cumpliste dieciocho años, tuviste un accidente muy feo, en donde perdiste la vista, sin embargo, aquí estás, con la vista recuperada, aunque hay algo que no recuperaste… –sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse– Sakura, hace años que no tienes un feliz cumpleaños, y no es porque no te lo hayan querido dar, sino que tú misma te has negado a tener ese día feliz, te encierras, te vas, te pierdes con tal de no recibir felicitaciones y creo que es momento de cambiar eso, porque yo quiero ver encerrado ese día en los calendarios de nuestra casa, quiero comer pastel de chocolate ese día –sonríe ante mi comentario– quiero que este día sea siempre feliz para ti y es por eso que te voy a reemplazar ese mal recuerdo que tienes de este día.

Me hinco frente a ella y a todos los espectadores que están detrás y que Sakura no ha visto, abro la pequeña caja rosa de terciopelo muy lentamente hasta que le enseño el contenido, un pequeño anillo con una piedra verde, no pude conseguir el de piedra rosa, además este me recordó a sus ojos.

–Sakura Kinomoto, Hadita de mi vida –comienzo a decir– ¿te casarías conmigo? –una lágrima rueda por su mejilla– Perdón por esperar hasta ahora para cambiar este día, pero siempre decías que vamos muy rápido –trato de bromear, al tiempo que contengo la respiración en espera de una respuesta–

Acorta el espacio entre nosotros y prácticamente se lanza a mí, logro recibirla en el impacto evitando caer, supongo que eso es un ¡Si! Por lo que le introduzco el anillo en su dedo para luego besarle la mano.

–Ya no hay día malo, de ahora en adelante, tus cumpleaños siempre serán felices –limpio sus lágrimas, no me gusta verla llorar–

–Contigo, todos mis días son felices –pega su frente con la mía– gracias por todo esto.

Comienzo con el juego de siempre, rozo un poco mis labios con los de ella, hasta que los uno con un beso, del cual únicamente nos separamos por falta de aire.

–Esto no es todo –comento entre el beso–

Doy la señal para que los globos comiencen a caer y todos salgan de su escondite, quise que este día fuera especial, bastante ha hecho Sakura en frustrar mis intentos de festejarle su cumpleaños, así que esta vez me salí con la mía.

Después de cinco largos años de relación he dado el siguiente paso, creo que la he esperado demasiado y estamos preparados para formalizar aún más, aunque claro, también me tuve que esperar para poder hacer este momento único, cada año me lo frustraba, tengo el anillo conmigo desde hace cinco años y es hasta ahora que se lo he podido dar.

Mi hadita me ha ayudado demasiado, sus sonrisas iluminan mis días, despertar con ella es una maravilla, me he acostumbrado demasiado a tenerla y me he dado a la tarea de sorprenderla cada día con pequeños detalles, ya que ella me ha cambiado, todo cambio hasta que la conocí, hasta que ella llegó a mí.

Aún no sé qué nos depara el futuro, esto aún es un comienzo, el comienzo de una relación más formal y espero que más adelante, sea el comienzo de una familia, muero por tener a una pequeña con ojos verdes y tan parecida a ella corriendo por toda la casa. Mis recuerdos tormentosos se han esfumado, solo son eso, recuerdos que ya no me perturban más, en su lugar, tengo recuerdos de la primera vez que la conocí, de cuando me di cuenta de su estado, de nuestra primera cita que para ella no lo fue pero para mí sí, todo eso ha dejado una huella tan grande que ha logrado ahuyentar a mis demonios.

¿Qué si soy feliz? Lo soy a sobre manera, Sakura es mi todo en este mundo, y no hay día que no se lo demuestre, tal vez nuestros horarios no concuerden y nuestro tiempo juntos sea limitado, pero siempre le demuestro lo mucho que la amo, lo que daría por ella y sobre todo, lo que significa ella en mi vida desde que llegó a mí.

**¡FIN!**

**-Y CON ESTO DOY CIERRE CON ESTA HISTORIA, MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE LO LEYERON, HAYAN O NO COMENTADO, MILLONES DE GRACIAS, LA PÁGINA DE FB ESTÁ CRECIENDO LUEGO DE SIETE MESES DE HABERLA CREADO Y RECIBO NOTIFICACIONES EN FANFICTION Y WATTPAD DE NUEVOS LECTORES Y VOTOS Y COMENTARIOS Y ESO ME PONE MUY FELIZ Y ME HACE QUERER CONTINUAR CON ESTO, QUE ME SIRVE COMO DISTRACCIÓN, UN PASATIEMPO QUE TENGO DESDE HACE TIEMPO Y ME HE ANIMADO A COMPARTIR CON USTEDES, ¡SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO!**

**Y NO ESTÁ DE MÁS QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y TAMBIÉN COMENTARLES QUE ESPEREN NOTICIAS MÍAS, PORQUE DESEO CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO DE MI PAREJITA FAVORITA SAKURA Y SHAORAN FOREVER. **


	10. EPÍLOGO 2

**EPÍLOGO 2**

–¡Abran paso!

Los gritos de los camilleros se hacen escuchar por todo el hospital, me asomo para ver qué es lo que está pasando y por qué tanto grito, mi padre se acerca hasta la camilla y da órdenes, sigo sin entender el tumulto.

–¡Llévenla a urgencias!

Me hago a un lado al ver la prisa de los camilleros y de la orden de mi padre, hace mucho que no se metía en quirófano, Touya Kinomoto, es gruñón de todo el hospital, aparece por el pasillo, mi relación con él, ha sido profesional, siempre se muestra arisco y malhumorado.

–¡Quiero pasar!

Entre cuatro enfermeros lo sujetan lo mejor que pueden para evitarle el paso, me acerco hacia él, solo lo están enfureciendo más, y sea lo que sea que esté pasando, debe de ser muy grave para que él esté de esa manera.

–El doctor Li dijo que no puedes pasar, sabes las reglas –escucho que dice uno de los enfermeros–

–¡Me vale una mierda las reglas! ¡Suéltenme! –grita al punto que creo que se le saldrán los ojos de la cara–

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –intervengo– esto es un hospital, les recuerdo que hay personas observando el espectáculo –reprendo a los cinco–

–¡Mi cerezo está en el quirófano, quiero pasar! –no para de gritar, las personas nos miran, algunos son pacientes, otros son familiares–

–Cálmate, tú cerezo está en buenas manos –les hago una señal a los enfermeros para que lo suelten– vamos al consultorio y me explicas que pasa.

No suelo ser tan comprensivo, sin embargo, no sé las circunstancias que lo están llevando a comportarse de esa manera, lo tomo del brazo para que no intente escabullirse hacia los quirófanos, aunque no avanzamos muchos, dos señores de la edad de mis padres se aparecen ante nosotros, se ven heridos.

Touya se acerca hasta la señora de cabello largo y ojos verdes y la abraza, me siento incómodo presenciando esta escena.

–Se ven heridos, ¿ya los atendieron? –interrumpo su conversación–

–Estamos bien, solo queremos saber cómo está mi cerecito –responde el señor de cabello castaño–

Los trato de tranquilizar lo mejor que puedo, sobre todo porque no tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando, ni de quién es el cerezo del que hablan, Kaho, aparece por la puerta, por lo que puedo emprender mi huida, no les puedo servir de gran cosa, al menos no ahora.

Las horas van pasando, mi padre sale del quirófano y va directamente a la sala de espera en donde están los señores Kinomoto, junto con Touya, Kaho y un joven con cabello gris y lentes, no sé qué noticia les haya dado, lo único que veo es que Touya está más furioso y que los demás tiene cara de espanto, ¿tan mala habrá sido la noticia?

–Padre –logro alcanzarlo por el pasillo, se ve cansado–

–Te debiste de haber ido hace horas –me reprende–

–Me hice cargo de las demás emergencias, ¿Qué ha pasado? –me mira enarcando una ceja–

–La curiosidad mató al gato –responde mientras limpia sus gafas– la hermana de Touya Kinomoto tuvo un accidente, entró en estado de coma.

Me explica brevemente lo que pasó, cuando se trata de familiares cercanos a los médicos, suele ser un poco más complicado, y lo es más porque le familiar en cuestión es de Touya Kinomoto, aunque muero por curiosidad por conocer al cerezo.

–Estarás a cargo de las revisiones, no puedo confiar en nadie más –escucho de repente a mi padre– solo ten en cuenta que Touya Kinomoto es muy persuasivo y manipulador.

Me perdí en la conversación, únicamente asiento, no creo estarme metiendo en problemas.

Los días van pasando, conozco al famoso cerezo, una joven castaña, parece un ángel, a pesar de que lleva días en el hospital, no sé su nombre, Touya y su familia le dicen "cerezo" o "cerecito" aunque también he escuchado en algunas ocasiones a Touya llamarle "monstruo" más nunca dicen su nombre.

–Deberías de estar trabajando –comento al entrar y verlo pasando su mano por la frente del cerezo–

–Quise pasar a verla, ¿cómo están sus signos? El doctor Li no dice nada –se ve cansado, tiene unas tremendas ojeras debajo de los ojos–

–Está normal, pronto despertará, ten paciencia –reviso algunas pantallas–

–El día del accidente, fue su cumpleaños –lo escucho hablar– tiene el maldito vicio de no abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, sabía que algo pasaría, lo sentí antes de venir al trabajo.

–Fue un accidente, verás que todo se solucionará –me acerco al cerezo, algunos moretones han desaparecido, tan solo tiene algunas cortadas–

–Le gusta mucho leer, estos cuentos son sus favoritos –dice mientras me señala la mesita– ¿puedes pedirle a alguna enfermera que se los lea? Tal vez le sirva de estímulo.

Es lo último que dice tras salirse de la habitación, al menos podré revisarla sin que él esté preguntando.

–Tienes mejor pinta que antes –comento mientras anoto algunas cosas– ¿por qué no despiertas Ying Fa? –me acerco hasta los libros que dejó Touya, todos son libros infantiles– ¿con cual iniciamos?

Leo el primer cuento, Alicia en el país de las maravillas, nunca he entendido lo maravillosos de ese libro, sin embargo, estoy aquí, leyéndoselo a una completa desconocida, ¿despertará en algún momento?

Hoy se cumple una semana en que el cerezo ingresó gravemente al hospital, me voy deprisa hacia su habitación como cada mañana, me gusta leerle un poco antes de empezar con mis labores en el hospital.

–Buenos días cerezo, hoy te traje un obsequio –comento mientras me acerco a ella con el libro que no acabé de leerle– no podré dejártelo, pero prometo dártelo apenas despiertes.

Cualquiera que me escuche, pensará que estoy loco, aunque eso es lo que menos me importa, las personas en este estado escuchan todo, y hablarle es un buen aliciente.

–Ya quiero que despiertes, ¿de qué color serán tus ojos? –pregunto mientras cierro el libro– tu padre los tiene cafés, al igual que tus dos hermanos, tú madre los tiene verde –divago un poco en voz alta–

–¿Qué haces aquí? –escucho la voz de Touya–

–Revisión –respondo rápidamente–

Los meses van pasando, Ying Fa no parece querer despertar, sus padres cada día llegan con la esperanza de tener buenas noticias, Touya ha optado por mandar a Kaho a que investigue el estado de su hermana, aunque cada día la respuesta es la misma, Ying Fa sigue en coma, aunque los golpes ya se desinflamaron, las heridas que tuvo por cortes han desaparecido, solo hace falta que abra los ojos.

Ya han pasado seis meses de que ingresó, le he contado sobre cómo amaneció, sus padres me contaron que le gustaba demasiado patinar, al parecer a Ying Fa le gusta mucho estar al aire libre, ahora entiendo por qué le dicen cerecito, al menos, eso creo.

–Kinomoto, llegaste muy temprano –comento al verlo cerca de ella–

–Tuve ronda nocturna, quise pasar a leerle un poco –jamás hubiese imaginado que él tuviese una faceta tan cariñosa–

–La quieres mucho –comento, mientras comienzo con la revisión de rutina–

–Es mi cerezo, daría mi vida por ella, adem…

No sigue hablando, ambos nos quedamos mirando el cuerpo que yace en la cama, comienza a moverse, podrían ser solo reflejos, sin embargo, los movimientos son un poco más constantes, hasta que los ojos de Ying Fa se abren, un hermoso color verde, los tiene iguales a los de su madre.

Reacciono lo más rápido que puedo, presiono el botón para llamar a la enfermera, mientras dejos a Touya con su hermana, estoy por salir, cuando veo entrar a mi padre. Comienzo a explicarle lo poco que podemos ver, mi padre da la instrucción de que se le desconecte algunos de los aparatos que la mantenían estable.

–Kinomoto, fuera de aquí, yo me encargo…

Salgo junto con Touya, en primera, porque debo de evitar otro escándalo y en segunda, tengo un paciente a esta hora, la revisión de Ying Fa siempre fue mi rutina antes de comenzar con mis pacientes.

Al cabo de unos instantes, mi padre se acerca a mí, juntos revisamos el expediente de Sakura, debemos aplicarle algunos estudios para descartar alguna anomalía, aunque todo parece marchar bien.

Me quedo un momento más revisando algunos pendientes, aunque quisiera estar junto a ella, no puedo, no soy su familia, simplemente fui el médico que estuvo revisándola.

–Puedes llevar esto a tú padre, está en la habitación 527 –escucho a Maki–

Al menos me dio la excusa perfecta para entrar y verla, aunque claro, ella no me conoce.

–Aquí está lo que pidió –digo al entrar– despertaste, tenias muy preocupada a tú familia –comento al acercarme a ella–

–¿Te conozco? –únicamente sonrío, me encantaría decirle que sí, pero no es verdad–

–No creo.

–Tú voz me suena familiar ¿cómo te llamas? –nunca creí que fuera curiosa–

–Te suena familiar porque durante los seis meses me estuviste escuchando, venía a revisarte –le explico, omitiendo la parte de los cuentos que le leía– me llamo Xiao Lang Li.

Se queda en silencio, me mira con el entrecejo fruncido, se ve muy linda de esa manera.

–Mucho gusto –dice por fin–

–El gusto es mío Ying Fa –sus ojos curiosos no dejan de observarme–

–No me llamo Ying Fa –responde arrugando más su entrecejo–

–He escuchado que te dicen cerezo, no sé tu nombre –me encojo de hombros–

–Me llamo Sakura.

No puedo continuar hablando con ella, el inoportuno de mi padre me manda por una silla de ruedas, además, debo de cumplir con mi trabajo, por lo que no me vuelvo a asomar a la habitación de Sakura, al menos ya sé su nombre y ahora entiendo por qué le llaman cerezo.

Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, ella ha estado no solo en mis pensamientos, también en mis sueños, desde el día uno que la vi en esa cama, llamó mi atención, aunque claro, no se lo he dicho a nadie.

_Cinco meses después…_

Lo malo de que Sakura haya despertado, es que no la he vuelto a ver, con el trabajo y la especialidad que estoy tomando, no me doy abasto, mis horarios cada vez son más en el hospital y no me quejo de eso, para eso estoy estudiando, aunque no me agrade no tener tiempo para relajarme.

Mi pequeña sobrina llega de Hong Kong y le he prometido llevarla al parque, cumple cuatro añitos, es la más pequeña de la familia, por lo que todos la consentimos demasiado. Cuento las horas para poder ir a recogerla al aeropuerto, el día está agradable, además de que los árboles de cerezo ya tienen miles de flores rosadas, es un espectáculo muy hermoso para la vista.

Como era de esperarse, con Lian emocionada, ni siquiera llegamos a casa de mis padres, nos vamos directamente al parque, comienza a corretear a todas las palomas que ve a su paso, también se asusta cuando vuelan hacia ella, está emocionada porque ha empezado a ir a ballet.

–¡Mami, mira! –la veo dar una vuelta como si fuera una bailarina– ¡tío, me salió la vuelta!

Mi mirada se pierde hacia una parte del parque en donde la veo, me acerco hasta ella.

–Hola Sakura…

Nuestras miradas se conectan, sus ojos verdes al fin ven la luz del día, después de seis meses de parecer la bella durmiente.

–Hola… mmm, lo siento, es muy complicado tu nombre –hace una mueca–

–Shaoran, me puedes llamar Shaoran –no me agrada que me llamen así, pero aquí en Japón así me llaman, me he acostumbrado, ella pestañea varias veces–

–Shaoran –repite– creo que pensarás que estoy loca, pero siento que te conozco, y no creo que sea solo porque estuviste pendiente de mí –baja la mirada– fue un sueño muy real…

–Pues si me conoces Sakura, todos los días que estuviste internada, estuve a tu lado, eras una de mis pacientes favoritas –ese comentario hace que ella levante la cabeza, no puedo evitar sonreír– te contaba cómo estaba el día, te explicaba cada vez que te tenía que cambiar el catete del suero, hablaba cada día contigo.

–Veía a través de tus ojos –dice en voz alta–

–Prácticamente, tus papás siempre se veían cansados, así que algunas veces me quedaba más tiempo contigo, Touya me dio una lista de libros que te gustan y te los leía todo el tiempo, tu mamá me contó que te gusta patinar, entonces siempre te pedía que despertaras, para que puedas patinar y sentir la brisa mientras lo haces, además, siempre te pedía que despertaras, porque quería ver tus ojos, creí que los tendrías cafés como tus hermanos y tú papá, ahora sé que son verdes, igual que los de tu mamá –vuelvo a sonreír, con ella es muy fácil hacerlo– pareces un hada.

–¿Un hada? –cuestiona, se queda en silencio un momento, parece perdida–

–¿Estás bien? –la veo sacudir un poco la cabeza–

–Si, estaba recordando mi sueño –sonríe, es la primera vez que la veo sonreír, es la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto– no sé por qué, pero siento que tú estabas en él, aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien –vuelve a hacer una mueca–

–Bueno, tú también estás en los míos –no sé por qué, pero acorto la distancia que nos separa y tomo su mentón–

Logro reaccionar para apartarme de ella, le cuento el momento en que ingresó al hospital y todos los días que fue pasando, también le explico que estuvo a sí por no haberse abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, ya que, de haberlo tenido puesto, tal vez no hubiese perdido seis meses en coma.

–Me agrada tú compañía –comenta, mientras la veo levantarse de su asiento–

–A mí también, espero volver a verte pronto –respondo sincero–

–Podemos vernos mañana, después de la universidad…

–Tengo muy complicada la semana, pero prometo llamarte, por cierto… –busco en el bolsillo de mi pantalón el pañuelo que siempre cargo conmigo– esto es tuyo, lo llevé a reparar, aunque no se ve muy bien, le hacen falta unas cuantas piedritas.

Abro el pañuelo, en él, tengo la gargantilla que llevaba el día del accidente, además de la pulsera que compré para regalarle.

–La pulsera no es mía –toma únicamente la gargantilla–

–Claro que sí, yo te la regalé, ¿no lo recuerdas? Te la di una semana después de que ingresaste en el hospital –explico– durante la semana, solo escuchaba cerezo, cerecito, ah y monstruo, supe que el día de tu accidente fue el día de tu cumpleaños, así que vi esta pulsera y te la regalé mientras dormías, tuve que quitártela y se me había olvidado dártela, no volví a verte luego de que despertaste.

–En mi sueño me lo diste para navidad –acepta la pulsera– y lo único que tú querías de regalo era una respuesta.

–¿Y cuál fue la respuesta?

La miro curioso, su sueño comienza a agradarme.

–Mi respuesta fue un simple sí… adiós Shaoran

No dejo que se vaya, la tomo del brazo, lo menos que quiero es que se aleje de mí. de un solo movimiento ya la tengo frente a mí con mis manos en su cintura, me tomo el atrevimiento de pasar uno de mis dedos por sus labios, ahora ya tiene color, en el hospital estaban pálidos.

–Entonces, serás mi novia –afirmo, por alguna extraña razón, lo poco que me dijo me recordó a un sueño que tuve con ella, en donde estamos paseando por un jardín–

–Ni siquiera te conozco –responde inmediatamente–

–Te equivocas, me conoces más de lo que crees, en un mes se cumple un año de conocernos –paso mi mano por su mejillas–

–Estuve inconsciente, eso no cuenta

–Claro que cuenta, además, en tu sueño dijiste que sí, no sé qué hayas soñado, pero quiero que tengamos algo, aunque sientas que vamos muy rápido, a veces solo hay que dejarse llevar.

No doy tiempo a que diga nada, uno nuestros labios en un beso, algo en mí me dice que no le de tiempo de pensar, ¿puede ser que mis sueños y los de ella se hayan conectado? Aunque es imposible, eso no pasa, ¿o sí?

Y de un beso, vinieron muchos más, Sakura se convirtió en mi novia, a todos les agradó la noticia, aunque no entendía en qué momento nos conocimos y cómo surgió el amor, eso es algo entre ella y yo, solo nosotros nos entendemos, sobre todo porque ella cuenta que me conoció entre sueños y yo a ella la conocí mientras dormía.

_**AHORA SÍ, ¡FIN! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME CON ESTA HISTORIA Y LA VERSIÓN ANTERIOR, EN VERDAD APRECIO MIL SUS COMENTARIOS, UN BESO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA. **_


End file.
